Naruto Kanashimi No Uta
by Sakura Zala
Summary: La aparición de una villana en la vida de los Uchiha, hará más que causar problemas. Busca reunir al resto de los Bijuus que no obtuvo la organización Akatsuki, entre ellos un ser alado que será encerrado en el Jinchuriki menos esperado la hija de Sasuke.
1. ¿Quién eres número 1?

Nota:

La historia está basada en que al final de Naruto Shippuden, Sasuke ha vuelto a la villa de Konoha, algunas escenas de "recuerdo" que se verán son producto de mi invención y no tienen nada que ver con el argumento original de la obra, desde entonces han transcurrido tres años.

Opening: Daia no Hana (Yoriko)-Black Cat Op.

Una paloma sale volando de entre las montañas, da una pirueta en el aire, mientras un poco más adelante se va a Naruto amarrándose su protector de la frente y luego vuelve a ver hacia delante.

NARUTO

KANASHIMI NO UTA

Una imagen temblorosa de Naruto se cambia por una de su mano agarrada a la de otra persona y la imagen se da vuelta y queda Hinata en la misma posición en que estaba él.

Sasuke y Sakura están de espaldas uno del otro, mientras él mira hacia arriba ella mira hacia el suelo.

Los pasos de alguien que corre, pareciera que soltara algo y se desenfunda una espada, que queda flotando en el aire, de fondo los ojos del Mangekio Sharingan.

Naruto corre con el Rasengan en su mano pero en lugar de ser celeste es violeta y lo pega contra uno de los enemigos, se ve el brazo de Sasuke que vendado sostiene con su mano el Chidori y luego mira decidido al oponente y luego Sakura y Hinata que mezclando el Biakugan con el poder de destruir las cosas, levantan una gran montaña.

Neji, Ten Ten, Rock Lee y Gaara que están parados frente a una puerta gigante.

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

CAPÍTULO 1 "¿QUIEN ERES NÚMERO UNO?"

-¡Konohamaru-kun regresa!!, -grita un joven de anteojos que corre tras una especie de sombra.

-¡Konohamaru-chan!!, -la chica de cabellos naranja corre igualmente a prisa.

-si no me doy prisa no llegaré a la ceremonia de imposición¡¡, -corre acelerado dicho muchacho, -Naruto-nii-chan!!, tu puedes!!, -grita emocionado mientras el grupo Konohamaru va de techo en techo acelerando la velocidad.

Mientras tanto en los edificios donde se ven de frente las caras de los Hokages un joven alto que vestía una túnica negra miraba al horizonte parado con las manos puestas en una baranda, mientras su cabello rubio se movía con el viento.

-La quinta…, -recuerda el rostro de Tsunade, -¡Tsunade no baachan es una irresponsable!, pero de cierta forma es bueno para mi jeje, -se ríe para si mismo mientras sigue mirando en la misma dirección.

En las escaleras que están para llegar hasta ese lugar, se comienzan a escuchar algunos pasos y voces.

-después de tanto tiempo…pensar que alguien como él podría alcanzar ese triunfo…es algo increíble, -se escucha la voz femenina de una joven.

Los Zapatos negros van compartiendo cada grada con los azules de otra persona.

-creo que de ese tonto ya nada me sorprende, -comenta un joven de voz ronca.

Mientras van subiendo sus vestimentas pueden verse y distinguirse elegantes ya que son trajes largos de ceremonia.

Ante ellos la puerta de abre para dejar entrar la luz del mirador.

-¡¡NARUTO!!, ¡estamos aquí!!, logra escuchar esa voz, la voz de aquella persona a la que apreciaba tanto y puede verse su boca moviéndose para formar una sonrisa, en ese momento se da la vuelta y muestra su rostro alegre.

-¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Sasuke!, -los saluda y los tres salen al encuentro del otro.

-Ya falta muy poco Naruto…estuve pensando….toda tu vida has estado diciendo que tu destino es convertirte en Hokage….y después de todo ese destino está a punto de cumplirse…

-¡eso es verdad!, no había otra opción, además es algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero ¿por qué lo dices de esa forma Sakura-chan?, -muestra su rostro intrigado el rubio

-tal vez has crecido más de lo que hubiéramos esperado…y te has vuelto muy fuerte, -comenta Sasuke ante la posición de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun…, -lo mira su esposa.

-Pero si hay que escoger a una persona que dará todo por proteger Konoha ese es Naruto, y si esta situación donde la quinta deja el cargo por los negocios que hay que mediar con las otras aldeas abre un nuevo camino para Naruto es algo que debe aprovechar.

-Sasuke…, -lo mira alagado Naruto por esas palabras.

-pero espero que comprendas todo lo que hay que hacer en ese trabajo, ¡tonto!, y que no te dediques a andar dando escapadas para comer Ramen, -lo mira más divertido Sasuke.

-¿cómo crees que yo haría algo como eso??, ser Hokage ha sido mi sueño y con ese poder puedo mandar a pedir el Ramen si quiero..jajaja, -se ríe feliz Naruto.

-Na ruto….so…tu nunca cambias, -se ríe Sakura igualmente.

-Todos vendrán a la hora de la ceremonia, creo que hasta Neji y TenTen que habían sido asignados a la vigilancia del Kazekage con esto del intercambio entre aldeas, -comenta el ejecutor del rasengan.

-ya veo…entonces te veremos hasta entonces, -se despide Sasuke

-¿se van?

-¿por qué Sasuke-kun?, -lo cuestiona Sakura

-Hay algunas cosas de las que debemos encargarnos Sakura

Sakura enseguida notó el tono diferente que había adoptado Sasuke, era algo serio.

-¡bien!, nos vemos Naruto, -dice mientras sale tras Sasuke.

-ya casi es hora, -sale también Naruto

-¿que sucede Sasuke-Kun?, -pregunta al detenerse en un punto

-shh…, -le hace gesto de silencio y mira para todos lados, -nos han seguido…después de todo tenía razón…

-¿nos han seguido?, ¿cómo es que no?

-¿los notaste?, ni yo los había notado…fue una corazonada…pero ahora se ven claramente….

-en el árbol, al suelo…y delante como a 10 metros…-corrobora Sakura

-exacto…deben haber venido por lo de la investidura del nuevo Hokage…seremos su distracción, debemos librarnos pronto de ellos y volver con Naruto.

******

Era un escenario, el telón se abre y deja ver a dos marionetas una tenía cabello rosado y otra cabello azul oscuro.

-¡por favor, Sasuke-kun, no te vayas!!!, -decía la muñeca rosada, con una voz fingida.

-lo lamento pero otra vez debo irme…, -la marioneta le da una patada a la rosada, -Kotoko-sama me está esperando, -responde igualmente con voz fingida.

-¡Eso es Sasuke-kun!!, déjala!! y ven a mi lado!!, -celebra una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, llevaba puesta una túnica parecida a la de los Akatsuki.

-Eso es todo kotoko-sama, ahí termina el guión de la obra que escribió para los títeres, -le dice un subordinado.

-muy bien…es hora de llevar la obra a la pantalla grande, -se sonríe a si mima, por ¿cierto como va la infiltración?

-según los reportes todas las unidades entraron satisfactoriamente a Konoha sin ser percibidos

-ya veo…lo lamento por Naruto-kun…pero…no hay de otra, además se ve tan lindo todo manchado de sangre, -sonríe macabramente la joven.

-la organización Akatsuki no se ha reportado

-y que más da, son unos debiluchos, a mala hora me alié con ellos, lo importante es que por el momento Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun entraran a mi colección, -junta las manos emocionada.

-no hay duda que es usted digna de llamarse la última de los Uchiha, Kotoko-san.

Al voltear a ver la joven manifiesta el Mangekio Sharingan en sus ojos.

-¿verdad?

El sueño de toda una vida se ve frustrado por un solo movimiento de alguien, toda la paz que habíamos conseguido se esfuma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿será capaz Naruto de evitar que esta tragedia suceda?, podrán Sasuke y Sakura librarse del enemigo para avisar a Naruto?, acaso Kotoko realmente es….

Continuará…

Avance:

Todas esas personas están actuando muy raro…y ni Sasuke ni Sakura llegaron a la ceremonia…

Próximo Capítulo de NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

"Ceremonia a Medias"

No se lo pierdan!!!!


	2. Ceremonia a Medias

Opening: Daia no Hana (Yoriko)

Una paloma sale volando de entre las montañas, da una pirueta en el aire, mientras un poco más adelante se va a Naruto amarrándose su protector de la frente y luego vuelve a ver hacia delante.

NARUTO

KANASHIMI NO UTA

Una imagen temblorosa de Naruto se cambia por una de su mano agarrada a la de otra persona y la imagen se da vuelta y queda Hinata en la misma posición en que estaba él.

Sasuke y Sakura están de espaldas uno del otro, mientras él mira hacia arriba ella mira hacia el suelo.

Los pasos de alguien que corre, pareciera que soltara algo y se desenfunda una espada, que queda flotando en el aire, de fondo los ojos del Mangekio Sharingan.

Naruto corre con el Rasengan en su mano pero en lugar de ser celeste es violeta y lo pega contra uno de los enemigos, se ve el brazo de Sasuke que vendado sostiene con su mano el Chidori y luego mira decidido al oponente y luego Sakura y Hinata que mezclando el Biakugan con el poder de destruir las cosas, levantan una gran montaña.

Neji, Ten Ten, Rock Lee y Gaara que están parados frente a una puerta gigante.

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

CAPÍTULO 2 "CEREMONIA A MEDIAS"

-¿que sucede Sasuke-Kun?, -pregunta Sakura al detenerse en un punto

-shh…, -le hace gesto de silencio y mira para todos lados, -nos han seguido…después de todo tenía razón…

-¿nos han seguido?, ¿cómo es que no?

-los notaste?, ni yo los había notado…fue una corazonada…pero ahora se ven claramente….

-en el árbol, al suelo…y delante como a 10 metros…-corrobora Sakura

-exacto…deben haber venido por lo de la investidura del nuevo Hokage…seremos su distracción, debemos librarnos pronto de ellos y volver con Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun…mira eso…, -advierte Sakura con voz entrecortada.

-¡pero que rayos¡¡, -Sasuke se levanta de su escondite en el justo momento en que comienza a soplar un gran viento, -Sakura¡¡, escóndete¡¡

El sonido y la fuerza del viento era tan grande que hacia volar para todos lados las hojas que se desprendían de los árboles.

Con una vista panorámica de arriba del bosque podían verse las aves que salín huyendo y los árboles cayendo como en una terrible tempestad.

-Ahhhhhh¡¡, -gritaba Sakura mientras se tapaba los oídos y era cubierta por las ramas de un árbol torcido, pero con la conmoción ella y Sasuke se separaron.

Cuando la situación se calmó un poco y el viento dejó de soplar, ella se quitó las manos de la cara y a gachas salió de debajo del árbol.

-qué fue eso…eh?, ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Sasuke-kun¡¡, dónde estás??, grita mientras observa a su alrededor y no ve rastro del joven.

Queda preocupada en medio del bosque y con la angustia evidente en su rostro.

-Sasuke-kun…, -en ese momento aprieta el puño y cierra los ojos, recordando algo que pasó la noche anterior, -no después de eso…cuando debo estará tu lado para apoyarte…

De vista, algo borroso el recuerdo de Sakura:

Era de noche y las luces de toda la casa estaban apagadas. En la habitación las ventanas estaban abiertas, por lo que la luz de la luna entraba y alumbraba la cama y sus piernas cubiertas por la frazada.

La chica de cabellos rosados dormía plácidamente de lado, aparentemente se había quedado dormida contemplando a su acompañante. Este último permanecía despierto, su mirada parecía triste y pensativa.

En la silla que estaba junto a la cama, una camisa que tenía el abanico de los Uchiha en la espalda, el joven estiró el brazo y al tomo entre sus manos, entonces se sentó.

-cómo puedo dejar todo eso detrás…y seguir como si nada…

Sakura logró escuchar sus palabras ya que por el movimiento de Sasuke se despertó.

-¿Sasuke-kun?, -lo miró mientras se frotaba los ojos para despertarse bien.

-Sakura…¿qué haces despierta?, vuelve a acostarte…

-¿en que pensabas?, -dice mientras toma entre sus manos la camisa que Sasuke tenía entre las suyas, deja de taparse con la cobija y se la pone.

-Soy un imbécil…

-¿hum?, -se sorprende Sakura por el comentario.

-Llevo casi un año viviendo aquí como si nada…desde que regresé…yo…

-Habíamos quedado que ya no tocaríamos ese tema Sasuke-kun

-No es algo que se borre solo con no hablar de eso

-tú tenías un objetivo que cumplir y lo lograste…tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas…pero ahora¡

-ahora todo eso es basura¡¡

-Sasuke-kun…no digas eso…

-Tanto daño…tanto odio…es algo que ustedes no se merecían…si tan solo yo me hubiera muerto en ese entonces…

-¡Callate!!, pero que tonterías estás diciendo??

-no son tonterías…creo que todo hubiera sido tan distinto, incluso la gente me mira con desprecio cuando camino por la calle…

-Naruto¡¡,Naruto…y yo…sufrimos tanto…todo lo que pasó…pero al fin pudimos regresarte…no es justo que tu no lo valores…ni te valores a ti mismo por ese mérito Sasuke-kun…

-Yo ni siquiera presté atención a lo que realmente sentía…por Naruto…y menos por ti…

-Eso es cosa del pasado…y después de todo, tu volviste a mi lado¡¡, -lo abraza y pone su cabeza sobre el pecho del Ninja.

Sasuke se siente extrañamente conmovido y agradecido y lo refleja en su rostro, que trata de retener las ganas de llorar, pero un par de lágrimas desatan la tormenta interior que llevaba Sasuke.

Sakura al escucharlo y sentirlo llorar no puedo más que llorar con él de la alegría de estar juntos y la tristeza que llevaba guardada en el corazón.

En el bosque, Sakura a perdido completamente el rastro de Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun…, ya casi es la hora…-piensa y mira en dirección a las piedras talladas de Hokage.

*******

-¡Naruto-kun!!, ya casi es la hora…, se asoma tímida Hinata a la oficina del Hokage

-¡Hinata!!, te ves espectacular vestida de Yukata, aunque, ¿el oby de ese traje es como raro no?, -dice mientras se levanta a ver que las figuras del lazo eran su cara bordada con el sombrero de Hokage.

-¿lo crees?, yo pensé…que se veía bien, -dice super más roja que antes.

-jeje, -se sonroja también Naruto

-será mejor que bajemos ya, -le ofrece la mano y él se la toma.

-si, vamos¡¡, -se la lleva corriendo del lugar.

Naruto estaba parado mirando por la baranda hacia abajo y logró distinguir a Neji, Ten Ten, Rock Lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba, quienes lo saludaban con la mano.

-todos ustedes…amigos…, -sonríe feliz Naruto, solo que Sasuke y Sakura-chan no han llegado…

-no te preocupes, deben estar por llegar, -le sonríe Hinata

-si…

-Naruto ven un momento¡¡, -le grita un hombre desde la puerta

-Kakashi-sensei¡¡

-será difícil tratarte de "Hokage-sama", -dice con su libro de técnicas para ligar en la mano

-¿ese no lo había leído ya? Kakashi-sensei?

-¿esto?, sou¡¡, es un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento Naruto¡

-un entrenamiento?? Y de qué se trata??

-Es de cómo aguantar hasta saber el final de un libro, leyendo otro que ya sabes en que acabará, -dice Kakashi con el dedo índice levantado.

-a eso se le llama entrenamiento?, -sus ojos son de raya y punto

-¿y un Hokage-sama que come solo Ramen?, -lo reta Kakashi

Mientras ellos hablaban desde arriba una figura con camuflaje los miraba y ante la sorpresa de todos ataca a Naruto con 7 Kunais que se le clavan en la espalda.

-ahhhhhhh¡¡, -gritan todos los presentes.

-Naruto¡¡

-Naruto-kun¡¡

-Naruto-nii-chan¡¡

-esto fue demasiado fácil…., así ataca a Kakashi también, quien desprevenido recibe los ataques.

PUFF

PUFF

Se convierten en nubes y desaparecen.

-Kagebunshin…y Henge no Jutsu…., -murmura el atacante.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, ¿cómo crees que el Hokage no se daría cuenta de una trampa tan estúpida como esa??, -le reclama Naruto parado tras de él.

*******

Una mujer vestida con orejitas de gato negro y colita de gato, que llevaba unos guantes de garritas estaba sentada en una piedra.

-así que has caído en mi trampa¡¡, Meou¡¡

-deja de decir tonterías¡¡, vine aquí para acabar contigo, tu presencia es muy poderosa, y hay un chakra saliendo de ti…es monstruoso…

-¿oh?, parece que miras más de lo que debes con esos ojitos rojitos…meou¡¡

-hace un momento…ese gran viento…, -recuerda como se caían los árboles ante él, -sentí este mismo chakra…-piensa Sasuke sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Estoy segura que cuando te lleve con Kotoko-sama, me suplicarás por ayuda, así que me presentaré para que me llames por mi nombre, Meou¡¡, -grita y salta más arriba de la piedra.

Sasuke la mira expectante, -¿Kotoko?

-Mi nombre es la magnífica Kuro Nianco¡¡

-eso es lo que menos me importa

-¿¿ña??

-Mangekyou Sharingan¡¡

-lo que me dijeron no era mentira…tiene los mismos ojos de Kotoko-sama…bueno…si es así, ojos contra ojos verdad?, Byakugan¡¡

-Hyuuga¡¡, -se asombra Sasuke tras la transformación de sus ojos por el Byakugan.

-debo conseguir las piezas para la gran obra de teatro de Kotoko-sama¡¡

-obra?

Continuará…

Próximo Capítulo de NARUTO Kanashimi No Uta:

"Arruinaste mi ceremonia"

No se lo pierdan¡¡


	3. Arruinaste mi ceremonia

Opening: Daia no Hana (Yoriko)

Una paloma sale volando de entre las montañas, da una pirueta en el aire, mientras un poco más adelante se va a Naruto amarrándose su protector de la frente y luego vuelve a ver hacia delante.

NARUTO

KANASHIMI NO UTA

Una imagen temblorosa de Naruto se cambia por una de su mano agarrada a la de otra persona y la imagen se da vuelta y queda Hinata en la misma posición en que estaba él.

Sasuke y Sakura están de espaldas uno del otro, mientras él mira hacia arriba ella mira hacia el suelo.

Los pasos de alguien que corre, pareciera que soltara algo y se desenfunda una espada, que queda flotando en el aire, de fondo los ojos del Mangekio Sharingan.

Naruto corre con el Rasengan en su mano pero en lugar de ser celeste es violeta y lo pega contra uno de los enemigos, se ve el brazo de Sasuke que vendado sostiene con su mano el Chidori y luego mira decidido al oponente y luego Sakura y Hinata que mezclando el Biakugan con el poder de destruir las cosas, levantan una gran montaña.

Neji, Ten Ten, Rock Lee y Gaara que están parados frente a una puerta gigante.

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

"Arruinaste mi ceremonia"

Naruto y Kakashi platicaban antes de la ceremonia próxima.

-¿ese no lo había leído ya? Kakashi-sensei?, -dice señalando el libro de "Técnicas para ligar" que Kakashi llevaba en su mano.

-¿esto?, sou¡¡, es un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento Naruto¡

-un entrenamiento?? Y de qué se trata??

-Es de cómo aguantar hasta saber el final de un libro, leyendo otro que ya sabes en que acabará, -dice Kakashi con el dedo índice levantado.

-a eso se le llama entrenamiento?, -sus ojos son de raya y punto

-¿y un Hokage-sama que come solo Ramen?, -lo reta Kakashi

Mientras ellos hablaban desde arriba una figura con camuflaje los miraba y ante la sorpresa de todos ataca a Naruto con 7 Kunais que se le clavan en la espalda.

-ahhhhhhh¡¡, -gritan todos los presentes.

-Naruto¡¡

-Naruto-kun¡¡

-Naruto-nii-chan¡¡

-esto fue demasiado fácil…., así ataca a Kakashi también, quien desprevenido recibe los ataques.

PUFF

PUFF

Se convierten en nubes y desaparecen.

-Kagebunshin…y Henge no Jutsu…., -murmura el atacante.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, ¿cómo crees que el Hokage no se daría cuenta de una trampa tan estúpida como esa??, -le reclama Naruto parado tras de él.

-Hokage¡¡, -se alarma el sujeto al verse descubierto.

-no es que quiera hacerte algún tipo de daño pero si no me dices que rayos estabas haciendo me veré obligado, -sonríe confiado Naruto.

-Hokage-sama¡¡, llegan a su lado un grupo ANBU

-Naruto…, -piensa Kakashi desde la puerta donde estaba platicando con Naruto, -él por supuesta que no está solo…pero es extraño, no puedo detectar a los demás…, -piensa Kakashi poniéndose alerta.

Mientras tanto Neji y los otros Jounins presentes (todos los demás amigos), se dispersaron por el castillo en búsqueda de los infiltrados.

-Seremos corteses por esta ocasión, -se escucha una voz retumbando por todo el lugar.

-¿una voz?, -se asombra Naruto, -debe estar utilizando algún Jutsu especial para no ser percibido…

-Creo que ya es hora de presentarnos, -desaparece el sujeto que estaba frente a él y reaparece en medio del lugar junto a 7 más.

Vestidos con la misma túnica que llevaba Kotoko y un antifaz cubriendo sus rostros.

-nuestro deber es llevarnos al Hokage

-¿pero que están diciendo??, ¿yo?¡, -se enfurece Naruto ante la aclaración.

-Naruto-kun…, -lo ve desde lejos Hinata.

-No se atrevan a contradecir a Kotoko-sama, -murmura una chica dentro de los 7 sujetos misteriosos.

*******

La chica de orejas de gato, había mostrado su Byakugan ante Sasuke.

-Meou¡¡, esta vez será una pelea muy pareja Uchiha-san¡, -se lame la garra

Sasuke la miró y en un parpadeo el Sharingan en sus ojos se transformó en Mangekyou Sharingan.

Al instante la miró directamente a los ojos y ella sintió una especie de impacto.

-…¿qué?, no pude…ver sus intenciones…me ha atrapado…¿qué es esto?¡, -sus brazos comenzaban a temblar, -concéntrate…el flujo de su chakra está aumentando drásticamente¡¡

-debes investigar a tu oponente antes de lanzarte a él como tonta…, -fueron las últimas palabras de Sasuke que Kuro Nianco pudo escuchar, inmediatamente todo su alrededor se pasó a negativos y se fue disolviendo como agua que poco a poco iba subiendo a sus pies, y podía ver que donde Sasuke estaba parado nada de eso pasaba.

-Agua¡¡, el nivel del agua sube¡¡, -cuando el agua ya iba por su cintura, metió la garra en ella para cerciorarse de que efectivamente era agua, pero al hacerlo vió como ella misma estaba disolviendo dentro del agua y sus piernas formaban parte del líquido que tocaba con la mano.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh¡¡, no¡¡, por favor¡¡, -perdió la concentración al igual que su Byakugan.

El Mangekyou Sharingan en los ojos de Sasuke regresó a su Sharingan original, la chica cayó arrodillada en el suelo y respirando agitadamente.

-Una ilusión…esto…esto no era algo que me esperara¡¡, -dijo mientras se reincorporaba.

-se ha levantado…, -la miró sorprendido Sasuke

-aunque todo mi cuerpo se disuelva como agua…mi voluntad por cumplir las ordenes de Kotoko-sama son más grandes…puede que la Psicología sea un punto más alto a mi entendimiento y por ello lo supere…

-Esta chica…., -seguía expectante Sasuke

-Tal vez…pueda dejar mi marca…tal y como lo hizo Orochimaru-sama…, -lo miro pícara para confundirlo.

-¿¿qué??, -se tomó las palabras por sorpresa y no pudo evitar pensar en el sello que tiene junto a la nuca, -esas serán puras tonterías…eres una molestia.

-si es así, acabemos con esto pronto¡¡ Meou¡¡, -comenzó a correr algo aturdida pero se estabilizó pronto, haciendo una circunferencia alrededor del peliazul.

Pero Sasuke la veía perfectamente, sus ojos no perdían uno solo de sus movimientos.

-qué está tratando de hacer…sabe que la puedo ver con mi Sharingan…

-ya es hora de que salgan…Biakugan¡¡, -piensa la gata mientras corre.

En ese momento las imágenes que veía Sasuke de Kuro Nianco fueron multiplicándose como si viera Kage Bunshin

-¿Kage bunshin?, no…podría ver a la original…¿que es esto?

-Ahora¡¡, técnica de las 64 Heridas de Chakra¡¡, -gritan las 5 Kuro Nianco al sacar garras y atentar en contra de Sasuke.

-1¡¡, -gritan las 5 al mismo tiempo y arañando en una parte de su cuerpo donde se encuentran colocados los puntos de chakra.

-¿Pero qué??, cúbrete¡¡, -se dijo a si mismo mientras salía del circulo en que lo encerraron, así recibió solo 5 heridas de las 500 que le hubieran dado

Las 5 gatas se pararon frente a él.

-en realidad eran 5…, -las mira Sasuke

-por decirlo de esa forma…, -dice mientras pasa su mano a través de las otras.

Sasuke recuerda a los sirvientes de Orochimaru. Uno de ellos tenía una habilidad parecida al compartir cuerpo con su hermano.

-Ya veo…

-tienes suerte de no haber recibido todas las heridas…bien me dijeron que eras muy fuerte.

-pero seguramente hay algo que no te platicaron, porque es algo reciente, -se sonríe Sasuke

-puede haber algo más allá de tu Mangekyou Sharingan?

Sasuke hizo un sello con sus manos.

-Ya no tengo tiempo que estar perdiendo contigo, debo regresar a la aldea.

El cielo se puso gris y las nubes lo invadieron, tres rayos bajaron y cayeron en triángulo alrededor de Sasuke.

-qué??, -se exaltaron todas.

-RIGEKI CHIDORI¡¡, -los ojos de la adversaria se dilataron al ver parado frente a ella a Sasuke con el Raigeki Chidori en su mano derecha, por impulso lo único que puso hacer para defenderse fue clavarle sus garras en los brazos a Sasuke, antes de recibir el impacto, el cual no se doblego ante su defensa.

Sakura caminaba cerca del lugar, había logrado seguir el rastro y al ver el estado del cielo sospechó lo que pasaba.

-Sasuke…kun…Raigeki…Chidori?, -dijo antes de comenzar a correr en su dirección.

Sasuke se saca las garras que Kuro Nianco le enterró en los brazos, eran filosas y largas como alfileres.

-Sakura…, -dijo llenado de regreso de donde fue la explosión principal.

Continuará…


	4. La herida de Chakra

Opening: Daia no Hana (Yoriko)

Una paloma sale volando de entre las montañas, da una pirueta en el aire, mientras un poco más adelante se va a Naruto amarrándose su protector de la frente y luego vuelve a ver hacia delante.

La sombra de Naruto corre en medio del bosque

NARUTO

Le sigue la sombra de Sasuke que corre tras de él.

KANASHIMI

La sombra de Sakura se les une y corren los tres

NO UTA

Una imagen temblorosa de Naruto se cambia por una de su mano agarrada a la de otra persona

La imagen se da vuelta y queda Hinata en la misma posición en que estaba él.

Sasuke y Sakura están de espaldas uno del otro, mientras él mira hacia arriba ella mira hacia el suelo.

Un acercamiento a Sasuke, cuya mirada está gris y opaca, entonces voltea a la pantalla y sus ojos son azules, en un parpadeo se quedan grises nuevamente.

Naruto corre con el Rasengan en su mano pero en lugar de ser celeste es violeta y lo pega contra uno de los enemigos, se ve el brazo de Sasuke que vendado sostiene con su mano el Chidori y luego mira decidido al oponente y luego Sakura y Hinata que mezclando el Biakugan con el poder de destruir las cosas, levantan una gran montaña.

Kotoko tiene la sombra de Itachi por detrás, a su lado están Kuro Nianco y 6 sombras más, en un momento desaparecen y queda nada más Kotoko con el Sharingan de 7 colores.

Neji, Ten Ten, Rock Lee y Gaara que están parados frente a una puerta gigante.

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

"La herida del chakra"

Kuro Nianco estaba mal herida pero había podido llegar a su destino y volver al lado de su admirada Kotoko-sama.

-para este momento…aunque solo hayan sido 5 heridas las que le hice con mi técnica…-recuerda la sirviente gatuna:

_-ya es hora de que salgan…Biakugan¡¡¡, -piensa la gata mientras corre._

_En ese momento las imágenes que veía Sasuke de Kuro Nianco fueron multiplicándose como si viera Kage Bunshin_

_-¿Kage bunshin?, no…podría ver a la original…¿que es esto?_

_-Ahora¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, técnica de las 64 Heridas de Chakra¡¡¡¡¡¡, -gritan las 5 Kuro Nianco al sacar garras y atentar en contra de Sasuke._

_-1¡¡¡¡, -gritan las 5 al mismo tiempo y arañando en una parte de su cuerpo donde se encuentran colocados los puntos de chakra._

_-¿Pero qué???, cúbrete¡¡, -se dijo a si mismo mientras salía del circulo en que lo encerraron, así recibió solo 5 heridas de las 500 que le hubieran dado_

Fin del recuerdo.

-debe estar muy mal…, -se sonríe irónica, -después de todo, esto no es como los 64 golpes que normalmente hace la familia Hyuuga…que impiden usar tu chakra…ya lo verás…Uchiha-san…, sigue caminando en la dirección en que iba hacia el interior del edificio.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba siendo amenazado por parte de los otros 7 luchadores encapuchados, la mujer era la única que mostraba su rostro, sombrío y tétrico.

-ya lo escuchó Hokage-sama, -dice esta con cierto tono de burla.

-¿Para que han venido?, ¿acaso son de alguna aldea a la que se le deba algo?, -le reclama Anko que estaba en ese lugar también.

-¿o es acaso que son parte de la organización de Orochimaru…?, -intervino Kakashi

-¿Orochimaru?, ja, -arquea la ceja la joven misteriosa, -vamos Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan esperan por ti, -le dice en tono confianzudo a Naruto.

-¿Sasuke…y Sakura-chan?, de qué estás hablando?

-es solamente eso…y no hay mucho tiempo…Kotoko-sama espera y no creo que quiera entretenerse con Sasuke-kun o con Sakura-chan solamente.

-Esta mujer…, -piensa Naruto mientras voltea a ver hacia abajo, donde la mayoría de los aldeanos y ninjas se habían dispersado, cada quien a su respectiva actividad, ya sea esconderse o proteger, -muy bien…SI ES ASÍ¡¡¡¡, ENTONCES TRATA DE ALCANSARME¡¡¡¡, -grita el rubio saltando hacia el suelo y empezando a correr, desapareciendo en un instante a gran velocidad.

-Qué??, espera Naruto¡¡¡¡, -le gritan los Jounins que estaban a su lado y salen tras de él.

-no puedo permitir que se desate una pelea en la villa, y Sasuke y Sakura-chan…no puede ser…, -piensa mientras corre.

-esto no es un juego…niño estúpido¡¡, -se enoja la joven encapuchada y los otros 6 que estaban con ella se dispersan en todas direcciones.

-Ya están…tan cerca?, -piensa sorprendido al saltar de un árbol a otro.

******

Sasuke caminaba en la dirección de vuelta a donde se había separado de Sakura, se tocaba la marca en su cuello y de repente se detuvo.

-se me nubla la vista…, -mira sorprendido a su alrededor. Desde ese momento…, -recuerda el final de su pelea con Kuro Nianco y usar el Raigeki Chidori, -sentí que me faltaban las fuerzas, pero…será que usé mucho chakra….tranquilízate…respira…concéntrate, -cierra los ojos al decir esta última palabra, - pero al abrirlos el resultado es peor.

-qué es esto?...., -dice cayendo arrodillado e incrédulo de lo que pasaba, -mis fuerzas…

-Pero miren que lindo es el destino conmigo¡¡¡, me mandaron a buscar a un zorrito y me encontré con un preciosos obsequio¡, -se escucha una voz un tanto juvenil y amanerada.

Entonces saca un arco flecha y apunta en contra de Sasuke, disparando.

Puff¡¡, -se convierte en tronco al recibir el impacto, el verdadero Sasuke está escondido tras un árbol, -esto no va bien…, -piensa al ver de donde vino el ataque.

-si¡¡¡¡, me encantan estos jueguitos de ATRAPAME SI PUEDES¡¡¡¡¡

-Buu¡, -dice con las manos extendidas en forma de "sorpresa" y aparece en frente de Sasuke quien lo mira sorprendido.

Rock Lee caminaba cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Sakura.

-espero te encuentres bien Sakura-san…¡ no hay forma de que no sea así!!!, después de todo el poder de la juventud se encuentra en tus venas¡¡¡¡, Sakura-san¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, -se da ánimos y comienza a correr en esa misma dirección.

La persona que apareció frente a Sasuke tenía una apariencia un tanto parecida a la de Yakotsu en Inuyasha, por el kimono a medio poner y el peinado que llevaba, con la diferencia de tener enrolladas una cadena en cada brazo y su cara no estaba pintada más que su boca. Esto quedó al descubierto luego de quitarse su gabardina.

-no te escaparás amorcito¡¡¡, -saltaba de un lado a otro buscando a Sasuke entre los árboles, -debes salir ya¡¡, estoy enojándome¡¡¡, SAL YA SI NO QUIERES QUE ME ENOJE¡, -grito con la voz más ronca.

-este tipo…, -piensa Sasuke,- más parece que fuera todo un grupo…incluida Kuro Nianco…¿habrán atacado Konoha?, en ese momento salta del árbol en que estaba y se para frente a él.

-apareciste¡¡, pensé que ya no querías jugar conmigo…y dime a que quieres jugar?, yo puedo hacerte de todo…, -dijo abriéndose un poco más el cuello del Kimono.

Sasuke se espanta ante el comentario, pero enseguida recupera la compostura, -será mejor que acabemos con esto de una sola vez, hay gente esperándome.

-¿gente?, si te refieres a la chica frentuda de cabello pálido, ella ya tiene su propio entretenimiento cariño.

-Qué?...Sakura…, entonces es hora de terminar.

-¿pero qué estás diciendo?, este es solo el comienzo…además tal parece que de este acercamiento entre nosotros podré obtener más de una respuesta a lo que buscamos, así que tranquilízate.

-¿más de una respuesta?

-claro¡¡, como…¿dónde está ahora Uchiha Shiori…?, eh?

Sasuke lo mira espantado, -Shiori…

-no es para nadie un secreto que los Uchiha de Konoha han tenido una preciosa bebé, la nueva heredera del apellido Uchiha…del clan maldito

-No se cual es su propósito…pero no le pondrán un solo dedo encima a mi hija¡¡¡

El sujeto lo mira con cara de enternecido, -oh¡ vaya¡

-debo darme prisa…no me queda chakra suficiente como para seguir por mucho…, -dice mientras toma con los dientes un hilo que hala con su mano.

-Triple remolino Sharingan…, -le sonríe su oponente.

******

-Así que Haruno Sakura eh?, -camina Sasuke hacia ella.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-pero que poca percepción Sakura-chan¡¡, -le dice ahora en forma de Naruto.

-que rayos…

-a decir verdad yo veía mucho más interesante ir tras Hokage-sama, pero me dijeron "si se los encuentran ocúpense", así que ni modo Sakura, -le dice ahora en forma de Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei…, -esto definitivamente es una ilusión…pero no puedo notar la diferencia entre el Genjustu….será que esta es su técnica de Ninjutsu…

-déjate de cosas y muéstrate¡¡¡¡¡, -le grita preparándose para el contraataque

-lo has notado bien…esta no es una simple henge no jutsu…soy yo, así como lo ves.

-tú?...

-así que por ahora, soy Sasuke-kun, -se transforma en él y se pone en guardia.

-no te transformes en él si no puedes imitarlo¡¡¡¡¡, -le grita furiosa, -Sasuke-kun jamás pondría esa expresión estúpida¡¡¡¡.

-¿a no?

-Claro que no¡¡¡¡¡, -grita la Sakura interior

-y que tal esta?, -dice adoptando la posición de pelea de Sasuke y poniendo la cara de seriedad y concentración de él.

-eso está mucho mejor, pero aunque te transformes, jamás serás como él, así que ni te emociones¡¡, -dice enterrando su puño en la tierra y levantándola en contra suya.

-así que ya nos pusimos serios, bien…., -enseguida hace un sello con sus manos, -Katon¡¡¡¡, Goukakyo no Jutsu¡¡¡¡¡¡, -dice tirándole la bola de fuego que sale por su boca.

-Katon?, -dice ella mientras se pasa para otro sitio, -incluso las técnicas….

KONOJA SEMPU¡¡¡¡¡¡

-se escucha la voz peculiar de Rock Lee y el falso Sasuke recibe la patada en su cara.

-Lee-san¡¡¡, -lo reconoce Sakura.

-Sakura-san, no debes dejar que te maltrate…y tu Sasuke-kun¡¡¡, que te crees¡¡¡¡, -le grita vengador.

-esto…Lee-san, ese no es Sasuke-kun…, -lo interrumpe Sakura

-Sakura-san…no debes defenderlo de esa forma…si te a puesto las manos encima¡¡, recuerda que estás en la flor de tu juventud¡¡¡¡, -levanta el brazo derecho mientras de fondo está la playa en el atardecer y Gai-sensei hace gesto de chico genial, -por eso no debes desperdiciarla¡¡

-jeje, muchas gracias Lee-san, pero en verdad ese no es Sasuke-kun…, -una gota aparece tras de su cabeza.

-Konoha Sempu¡¡¡¡¡¡, -se escucha nuevamente la voz de Rock Lee, y este al escuchar eso vuelve la mirada y se topa con el otro Lee que le da la patada a él.

-pero qué???, -se recupera del golpe

-esto es por esa patada que me diste¡¡, ya estamos a mano, ahora podemos enfrentarnos como se debe.

-con que era un henge no jutsu…

-Lee-san¡¡, Sasuke-kun debe estar cerca de aquí¡¡¡, seguro que vendrá a ayudarnos¡¡, -le dice Sakura.

-Sakura-san…tu adelántate y busca a Sasuke-kun, yo me haré cargo aquí…

-Lee-san….como tu digas…., -sale corriendo del lugar en la dirección en que iba al principio.

******

-así que eso era todo…Sasuke-kun…?, -dice el hombre amanerado mientras es sujetado por los hilos del triple remolino Sharingan y parece haber sido quemado por el Katon, Goukakyo no Jutsu.

Sasuke está respirando con dificultad y está arrodillado frente a él, a la distancia desde la cual lanzó su técnica.

-ya veo…te encontraste con Kuro Nianco primero verdad?, por eso tu Chakra está tan mal gastado…que mala suerte…no me dejó nada que disfrutar del verdadero poder de Sasuke-kun…ni siquiera has usado tu Mangekyou Sharingan…., pero ha llegado la hora, Kotoko-sama me dio permiso de jugar un rato, pero ya debo llevarte, -se separa fácilmente de los hilos que lo ataban al árbol.

-Kotoko…, -recuerda cuando Kuro Nianco se la mencionó.

-así que vamos¡

-no puedo moverme…, -sus ojos han vuelto a ser negros al perder su Sharingan normal.

En un árbol cerca de allí Naruto y Neji que se habían encontrado veían lo sucedido.

-es tan raro…Sasuke…., -comenta Naruto.

-será mejor bajar de una vez Naruto…, -le responde Neji

-si…vamos¡, -saltan y bajan hasta llegar al lugar.

Y de un momento a otro miles de Narutos corren en dirección del oponente de Sasuke.

-pero qué????, -se sorprende el sujeto.

-KATON¡¡, Shinku¡¡¡, RA-SEN GAN¡¡¡¡¡¡, -un rasengan carmesí envuelto en una bola de fuego es impactado contra él, él cual lo empuja contra contra un árbol y lo encierra en una llamarada que se dispersa por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Neji…, -lo ve llegar a su lado Sasuke, -Naruto…, -entonces su visión se vuelve borrosa y el Naruto en ella se va poniendo negro hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad, cuando Sasuke pierde las fuerzas y cae sobre Neji.

-Sasuke¡, -lo llama Neji

-Sasuke¡¡¡, -corre hacia ellos Naruto y al llegar lo ve desmayado, -¿qué pasó?, ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron?

-aparentemente ha gastado mucho chakra, seguramente ha tenido varias peleas.

-crees que haya utilizado el sello…?, se que eso…-aprieta los puños el Hokage

-Será mejor que me cerciore, -dice Neji mientras lo recuesta en el piso

-Neji?

-Biakugan¡¡¡¡, -en ese momento ve que en el torrente circulatorio de Chakra de Sasuke hay 5 fugas en forma de arañazo, -podrá ser…se asombra Neji

-que sucede?, -se asusta Naruto al ver su expresión.

-hay 5 fugas en su chakra…pero, cómo?....pareciera que alguien ha usado una técnica parecida a los golpes de chakra…en mi técnica si presiono esos puntos, el chakra ya no fluye…pero aparentemente aquí, esos golpes eran más bien heridas…lo que significa que el chakra se saldrá del torrente, como la sangre si rompes un vaso sanguíneo.

La imagen de la pelea:

_-Ahora¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, técnica de las 64 Heridas de Chakra¡¡¡¡¡¡, -gritan las 5 Kuro Nianco al sacar garras y atentar en contra de Sasuke._

_-1¡¡¡¡, -gritan las 5 al mismo tiempo y arañando en una parte de su cuerpo donde se encuentran colocados los puntos de chakra._

_-¿Pero qué???, cúbrete¡¡, -se dijo a si mismo mientras salía del circulo en que lo encerraron, así recibió solo 5 heridas de las 500 que le hubieran dado_

-Sasuke…por eso Sasuke estaba tan débil¡¡¡, hay que hacer algo Neji¡¡¡

Entonces de los arbustos sale Sakura que los ve sorprendida.

-Naruto?, Neji?...Sasuke-kun?...

Ha pasado un tiempo desde ese momento y ahora es Sakura quien esta con Sasuke mientras Neji y Naruto hablan por otra parte.

Usando su técnica de curación trata de cerrar las heridas en el torrente pero no le es posible.

-Sasuke-kun…

Continuará…

Próximo Capítulo de Naruto Kanashimi no Uta:

"La única forma de cerrar el torrente y el secuestro del Sharingan"

No se lo pierdan!!!


	5. La única forma

Opening: Sousei no Aquarion-AKINO

El agua de un lago se mueve lentamente, en ella se ve el reflejo de algo blanco, pero no se distingue. La escena se traslada hacia el cielo, donde a lo lejos en la punta de una montaña se ve a una persona parada de espaldas, era una mujer con alas en la espalda.

En un acercamiento su cabello vuela dorado en el viento y su cara de disuelve en el aire, dando paso al letrero de NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA que se desliza como marquesina

La escena está dividida en 4 partes:

En una Naruto vestido con el traje rojo de Hokage y hace el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano derecha, mientras Hinata lo ve ruborizada.

En la siguiente Naruto corre por la villa seguido de Konohamaru

En la otra Naruto carga en sus brazos a Shiori Uchiha y sonríe

En la cuarta Naruto sostiene con ambas manos una esfera de energía anaranjada con azul, al parecer trata de mantenerla.

La escena se vuelve una donde Sasuke y Neji están de espaldas y forman un sello con las manos mientras mantienen los ojos cerrados, de fondo el Aoi Sharingan y el Biakugan no Tobira.

Sakura atiende a un enfermo y le mete un baja lenguas en la boca, ve al frente y sonríe.

En la oscuridad alguien camina hacia el frente y se distingue el Sharingan de 7 colores en sus ojos que sobresalen entre las sombras, en un parpadeo se convierten en el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi que aparece a su lado.

Shiori es enfocada primero por su carita, luego su cabello, luego de los hombros hacia arriba y por último entera.

La figura de una persona alada la abraza por la espalda. Ella se sorprende

Sasuke camina vendado de los ojos ayudado por Sakura

Naruto aprieta entre sus manos el lazo de cabello de una mujer y se enfurece.

Todos parados en la grama viendo hacia el cielo mientras cubren sus rostros tapándose del sol y un acercamiento a Gaara que sostiene una pluma entre sus manos.

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

"La única forma de cerrar el torrente y el secuestro del Sharingan"

Naruto y Neji llegaron primero donde se encontraba Sasuke y destruyeron a su enemigo.

-Será mejor que me cerciore, -dice Neji mientras lo recuesta en el piso

-Neji?

-Biakugan¡¡¡¡, -en ese momento ve que en el torrente circulatorio de Chakra de Sasuke hay 5 fugas en forma de arañazo, -podrá ser…se asombra Neji

-que sucede?, -se asusta Naruto al ver su expresión.

-hay 5 fugas en su chakra…pero, cómo?....pareciera que alguien ha usado una técnica parecida a los golpes de chakra…en mi técnica si presiono esos puntos, el chakra ya no fluye…pero aparentemente aquí, esos golpes eran más bien heridas…lo que significa que el chakra se saldrá del torrente, como la sangre si rompes un vaso sanguíneo.

La imagen de la pelea:

_-Ahora¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, técnica de las 64 Heridas de Chakra¡¡¡¡¡¡, -gritan las 5 Kuro Nianco al sacar garras y atentar en contra de Sasuke._

_-1¡¡¡¡, -gritan las 5 al mismo tiempo y arañando en una parte de su cuerpo donde se encuentran colocados los puntos de chakra._

_-¿Pero qué???, cúbrete¡¡, -se dijo a si mismo mientras salía del circulo en que lo encerraron, así recibió solo 5 heridas de las 500 que le hubieran dado_

-Sasuke…por eso Sasuke estaba tan débil¡¡¡, hay que hacer algo Neji¡¡¡, -le urge Naruto.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde ese momento y ahora es Sakura quien esta con Sasuke mientras Neji y Naruto hablan por otra parte.

Usando su técnica de curación trata de cerrar las heridas en el torrente pero no le es posible.

-Sasuke-kun…, -en ese momento Sakura se levanta y voltea a ver hacia Neji.

-Neji-san¡, -le grita desde su posición.

-Sakura-chan…, -la ve Naruto mientras Neji se acerca a ella.

-dime…

-se que esto ya lo habías pensado…y que no te atrevías a decirlo por miedo a mi reacción…pero por más vueltas que le doy al asunto…no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarlo…me siento tan impotente¡¡¡

-Sakura…

-por eso te pido…que utilices tu técnica para detener el fluido de Chakra de su cuerpo, se que en estas condiciones es muy arriesgado, pero si sigue así él¡¡

-Sakura-chan…Neji tu crees que eso se pueda?, -le pregunta interesado Naruto

-a decir verdad esa era la solución que había pensado

-Neji…, -lo mira expectante Hokage-sama

-y ahora que está tan débil…al detener el flujo de su chakra todas las actividades normales de su cuerpo requerirán una fuerza mayor.

-pero Sasuke es muy fuerte¡¡, -lo interrumpe el rubio.

-intentémoslo Neji-san…, -lo mira suplicante Sakura

-Está bien…, tu te encargarás de sostenerlo Naruto

-¿vas a golpearlo?

-la clave de la técnica es golpear los puntos, intentaré no hacerle daño en el proceso, mientras tanto tu Sakura le pasaras de tu Chakra para que las reservas no se bajen por completo en sus órganos vitales.

-de acuerdo, -asiente un tanto temerosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

En la copa de un árbol cercano sin haber sido percibida una chica de cabellos rojizos que llevaba puesta la misma túnica que los otros infiltrados miraba la escena.

-Sasuke…, si todo sale bien…tu volverás…..

Abajo Neji se dispuso a efectuar la obra.

-Biakugan¡¡¡, Técnica de los 64 golpes de chakra¡

-1¡, 2¡, 3¡

Para el golpe número 10 Sasuke se despertó y trató de zafarse, pero sin éxito.

-qué rayos¡¡, -gritaba perturbado.

-Sasuke¡¡¡¡, tranquilo¡¡¡, -lo sostenía Naruto.

Al reconocer la voz de Naruto se detuvo en su escape y miro hacia todas direcciones topándose con la borrosa imagen de Sakura y de Neji.

-55, 56, 57¡,…64¡, -terminó la rutina Neji y se paró del suelo

-ahhh¡¡¡¡¡, -terminó de gritar Sasuke al mismo tiempo que Sakura se le acercó más para abrazarlo y no dejarlo caer al suelo, Naruto aún lo sostenía pero al ver la reacción de Sakura decidió separarse de la pareja.

-Sasuke-kun…, Sasuke-kun….

-Sakura…, la reconoció y también la abrazó con las fuerzas que le quedaban y había recuperado gracias a el chakra donado por ella misma.

La chica del árbol bajó ante ellos, haciendo acto de aparición de forma inesperada para todos.

-así que por fin podré llevarlos ante Kotoko-sama…yo me llevaré el mérito

Sakura abrió grandes los ojos al escucharla, abrazó más fuerte a Sasuke y enseguida se separó para voltear a verla.

-imposible…tú….

-la chica peliroja que estaba con Orochimaru…., -comenta también Naruto.

-cómo es posible…que seas una de ellos…., -niega con la cabeza Sakura.

Sasuke logra recuperarse un poco y vuelve a ver hacia donde ven los demás, topando su mirada con la de ella.

-Ka..rin….., -la ve espantado.

-Sasuke…., -le sonríe la mujer.

-piérdete¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, -le grita Sakura hundiendo su puño en la tierra para levantarla en contra de la chica.

-nada mal, lastima que eso te haga ver tan salvaje., no es así Sasuke?

-Sa..kura, -la toma de la mano Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun…, -le ayuda a levantarse.

-muchas gracias, -le sonríe el peliazul

Karin arquea la ceja y se encoje de hombros.

-por el momento las escenas románticas son lo que menos importa, la orden es llevarlos ahora mismo frente a Kotoko-sama.

-nuevamente Kotoko…quién demonios es¡¡¡¡ y que quiere de nosotros¡¡¡¡¡, -le grita Naruto

De un momento a otro Naruto comenzó a sentir que se asfixiaba y se agarró la camisa al sentir su pecho comprimido.

-qué…es esto¡¡¡¡, ah¡¡¡, -sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sus colmillos afloraron junto al chakra del Kyuubi.

-Naruto¡¡¡¡, -le gritaba Sakura, cuando a su lado algo parecido le ocurría a Sasuke.

-ahhhhhhhggghhhh¡¡¡¡¡, -gritó tocándose el sello en la nuca mientras caía arrodillado al suelo y las manchas del sello se regaban por toda su piel.

-Sasuke-kun¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, que te pasa???? , ya basta¡¡¡¡¡, Sasuke-kun no puede usar más ese sello¡¡¡¡¡ o morirá¡¡¡¡, -le grita a Karin al abrazar a Sasuke.

La peliroja los mira impávida.

-eso es…lo único que quiere Kotoko-sama es ese Sharingan….pero puedo llevarle más obsequios….especialmente si está aquí el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi….

La escena se torna negra y de un momento a otro el ambiente cambia a una zona oscura, detrás de ellos aparecen una especie de cristales.

-pero que rayos¡¡¡¡¡, -grita asustada la pelirosada, -Neji-san¡¡¡

-lo se…Biakugan¡¡¡¡¡, -con su Biakugan Neji puede ver la silueta de ciertas estructuras hechas de cristal, tenían forma rectangular, dentro de ellas, un flujo de chakra benigno.

-no puede ser….,-las figuras se fueron haciendo cada vez más claras a la vista de Neji y las de los otros.

Hinata, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Shikamaru…Ino…Choji…fue mencionándolos uno a uno a cada uno de sus amigos que estaban atrapados ante sus ojos.

-Hi…na…ta…, -la vió Naruto en aquel cristal, parecía inconsciente, incluso podría estar….

-qué diablos les hicieron¡¡¡¡¡????, -grita furioso

-antes que nada bienvenidos…es un verdadero placer, -una nueva voz se integra a la conversación.

-Kotoko-sama…., -se inclina ante ella Karin

-tú…, -la mira Naruto

-Kotoko..., -en ese momento Sasuke comenzó a toser sangre por efecto del sello.

-Sasuke-kun¡¡¡¡, -gritaba su esposa

-no le daremos rodeos al asunto, los he mandado a llamar por una petición en especial.

-petición…?, -frunce el seño Neji

-La paz de nuestro universo ha estado perturbada por siempre por todos los espíritus que una vez sellados en su Jinchuuriki y luego extraídos y sellados en la gran roca han dejado de ser una amenaza, pero en estos últimos años, hemos logrado detectar a uno de los espíritus, el cual no ha sido sellado y por lo que necesitamos el suficiente poder para ponerlo bajo cautiverio.

-de qué está hablando…., -piensa Naruto

-Y ya que la organización de los Akatsuki tuvo algunos inconvenientes, no hay otra posibilidad de capturarlo más que de nuestra parte.

Todos la miran sorprendidos e intrigados al mismo tiempo que molestos.

-eso sin mencionar que ha sido escogida la Jinchuuriki para sellar al Yuubi.

Sakura abre grandes los ojos, los cuales tiemblan al contemplar la figura de Kotoko.

-Una persona que por su corta existencia es totalmente pura y posee un gran poder, heredado de un clan, el cual sabemos que no nos defraudará y podrá controlar al Yuubi una vez sellado. De ese modo, podremos sellarlo en la roca.

-Yuu..bi…eso significa que hay algo más allá del Kyuubi??, y esa persona….¿qué tenemos nosotros que ver en todo eso????, -le reclama Hokage-sama

-es simple, -se acomoda el cabello tras de la oreja la pelinegra, -tomaré su poder para hacerlo mío y me quedaré con Uchiha Shiori.

-¿¿¿Qué???????¡¡¡¡, -se levanta de golpe Sasuke, pero el dolor en el cuello no le permite continuar.

-¿¿¿¿Y crees que te lo permitiré????, -se levanta furioso también Naruto, pero el dolor en su pecho vuelve a comprimirlo.

-en este lugar solamente se hace lo que yo mando…ninguna basura vendrá a levantarme la voz, -mira fijamente a Naruto, -es más, por este atrevimiento es hora de comenzar.

-Mi hija….Shiori..no…., -está muy preocupada Sakura, que desatiende su alrededor.

-Hay tanto que me gustaría contarte…., -mira ahora a Sasuke, -de cómo fue mi existencia después de salir de la estúpida villa…, pero creo que ya habrá tiempo para eso, por el momento te diré que fue muy productivo y la mayor parte de eso, fue gracias a Itachi-sama.

-Itachi….eso significa que tú….tú eres¡¡¡¡, -le grita Sasuke asustado.

-gran conclusión, -en ese momento un Sharingan dividido en 7 porciones rodea las pupilas de Kotoko.

-Sharingan…, -la observa Neji aturdido.

-mi nombre es…Uchiha Kotoko…mucho gusto, -le sonríe macabramente

-¿qué significa esto…? Uchiha….no…no es posible¡¡¡¡¡, Itachi…maldición¡¡¡¡¡¡, -grita desesperado Sasuke con las manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Sasuke…, -lo observa Naruto

-después de todo lo que vivimos con Uchiha Itachi…esto es demasiado para él…, -piensa Neji.

-Daijutsu¡¡¡, Saigo no Sharingan…, -murmura para si misma la recién descubierta Uchiha.

Sin quitar las manos de los lados de su cara, los ojos de Sasuke comenzaron a cambiar de negros a ponerse rojos con las siluetas marcadas por los tres elementos del Sharingan.

-ahhhhgghhh¡¡¡¡, -gritaba tratando de controlarse.

-Sasuke-kun que haces???, no uses tu Sharingan¡¡¡¡, -se le pone en frente Sakura poniendo sus manos sobre las de él.

-es inútil, ya ha comenzado, -interviene Kotoko, -y una vez esté listo, no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿comenzado?, -repite asustada la pelirosada.

-El secreto del Sharingan supremo, el Sharingan de 7 colores, es que una vez ha captado el chakra de su oponente puede controlarlo como sea, lo que hago es hacer que aflore el Mangekio Sharingan de Sasuke-kun.

Así podré quedarme con él.

-quedarte con él….

-quieres decir que copiarás las técnicas de Sasuke por su chakra¡¡¡¡???, -la interroga Naruto.

-más que eso…esas…yo me las quedaré como fruto de mi victoria.

-qué????, -grita el mismo Sasuke

-cuando me quede con tu Mangekio Sharingan, tendré en total dos en mi colección….y mi Sharingan de 7 colores se hará cada vez más poderoso, así seré lo suficiente mente fuerte como para atrapar al Yuubi, -dice con cara de Maniática.

-en esta situación…que hacer?....en esta situación¡¡¡, -se frustra Naruto al tratar de moverse y no poder por el efecto del poder de Kotoko.

En ese momento los ojos de la Uchiha se llenan de una luz extraña que aparentara tener 7 colores, lo último que lograron ver el Hokage y los demás fue como esa gran iluminación les opacaba la vista.

-con que este es el Sharingan del Arcoiris…., -comenta Karin al ver el espectáculo.

La oscuridad se había disipado y aparentemente todos, inconscientes, estaban de vuelta en Konoha, en un prado abierto, soleado y tranquilo.

El primero en recobrar la consciencia fue Neji, que al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no había nada y las figuras de Cristal dónde estaban Ten Ten y los demás tampoco estaban.

-Ten…Ten…, Lee….

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos en parpadeos y vió a Neji parado a su lado.

-Naruto…¿qué pasó?, -le pregunta un poco molesto y triste el ejecutor del Kaiten.

Naruto solo recuerda la gran luz y despertar en ese lugar, entonces aprieta el puño y los dientes, entonces recuerda a los otros que estaban con ellos y levanta la cabeza para buscarlos.

-Sasuke¡¡, Sakura-chan¡¡¡¡, -y puede localizar a Sasuke sentado junto a Sakura que aún dormía, pero le daba la espalda a él, por lo que Naruto se levantó y corrió hasta él.

-Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡, estaba preocupado porque no los veía¡¡¡¡, -su cara cambia de felicidad a preocupación al ver el rostro de Sasuke que mira hacia el piso.

-Sasuke…?

-Naruto-ka?....cómo….cómo se supone….cómo se supone que podré proteger a Shiori…si yo…, -por más que trató de guardar para si mismo la frustración no pudo y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en el piso hacia donde miraba.

En esos momentos Sakura comenzó a despertar y era capaz de escuchar la conversación entre ellos dos.

-tú…estás llorando?, -le pregunta incrédulo Naruto.

La respiración de Sasuke se fue acelerando hasta provocarle tos, la cual fue acompañada de su sangre, debido al uso del sello anteriormente.

-que sucede Sasuke…mírame¡¡¡, -le dijo su amigo al ver que no volteaba.

Pero Sasuke seguía viendo hacia el piso, por lo que Naruto lo haló de la camisa.

-Naruto¡¡¡¡, esto es lo que sucede¡¡¡, -le grito al percatarse del cambio de emociones de Naruto, el cual le había visto ya. Los ojos de Sasuke habían pasado de ser negros a una tonalidad gris.

-Sasuke….

-ella…dijo que se quedaría con mi Sharingan….no mintió…..pero mi Sharingan no es solo una técnica…el Sharingan se convierte en mis ojos cuando soy portador de él….y si se lo lleva….

-no digas tonterías¡¡¡¡, debe haber algo que podamos hacer¡¡¡, le diremos a Tsunade-baa-chan que regrese y te revise¡¡¡, además Sakura-chan es una muy buena ninja médico¡¡¡

-Naruto¡¡¡¡, -lo interrumpe Sakura atrás de Sasuke, -lo mejor será volver ahora…quiero volver con Shiori…y hay que ver como va todo en la villa…..

-Sakura-chan….

Sasuke permanecía con la frustración y la inconformidad reflejadas en el rostro.

-Sasuke-kun?, -le pone la mano en el hombro Sakura, Neji y Naruto habían empezado a caminar.

-yo…tu adelántate.

-qué?

-tengo algunas cosas que pensar…

-y crees que voy a dejarte aquí???

-no quiero depender de nadie…tengo que poder, -entonces tose nuevamente.

Verlo así la destroza y en su cara se dibuja la tristeza.

-yo…no voy a dejarte aquí….Sasuke-kun….

-ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así¡¡¡¡, -en eso reacciona al tono de voz con que le habló y se apena,-perdóname…

-y yo…siempre te respondo…que mi anhelo fue Sasuke-kun…y amo que esté a mi lado, de esa forma te conocí, y no quiero perder eso que es tan importante para mí…

-Sakura….pero sabes…Sasuke-kun…era aquel que estaba solo…, -dice buscando su mano para agarrarla y Sasuke…es la persona que soy ahora.

-Sa…suke?, -dice ante la aclaración del Ninja.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Kanashimi no Uta

"Una persona a la cual jamás creí conocer, sorpresa para Kazekage-sama"


	6. Nunca la creí conocer

-esto no tiene que ver con el cuarto….es cosa meramente mía….y lo que yo se no es de su incumbencia¡¡¡¡¡

-eso significa…que si es verdad que el cuarto Hokage estuvo relacionado con esto….que aberración…

-no pueden hablar así de él¡¡¡¡, ni siquiera lo conocieron¡¡¡¡

-es verdad…pero para eso tenemos a su hijo, el sexto...

-Naruto….nunca le pondrán una sola mano encima a Naruto¡¡¡¡¡, Naruto…Naruto…, -se escuchaba el eco al final de la frase.

Las figuras que mantenían esta conversación eran prácticamente inubicables, puesto que toda la escena era recubierta de una bruma negra, pero a pesar de eso podía distinguirse que la voz que defendía a Naruto o lo que parecía, era de una mujer.

Opening: Sousei no Aquarion-AKINO

El agua de un lago se mueve lentamente, en ella se ve el reflejo de algo blanco, pero no se distingue. La escena se traslada hacia el cielo, donde a lo lejos en la punta de una montaña se ve a una persona parada de espaldas, era una mujer con alas en la espalda.

En un acercamiento su cabello vuela dorado en el viento y su cara de disuelve en el aire, dando paso al letrero de NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA que se desliza como marquesina

La escena está dividida en 4 partes:

En una Naruto vestido con el traje rojo de Hokage y hace el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano derecha, mientras Hinata lo ve ruborizada.

En la siguiente Naruto corre por la villa seguido de Konohamaru

En la otra Naruto carga en sus brazos a Shiori Uchiha y sonríe

En la cuarta Naruto sostiene con ambas manos una esfera de energía anaranjada con azul, al parecer trata de mantenerla.

La escena se vuelve una donde Sasuke y Neji están de espaldas y forman un sello con las manos mientras mantienen los ojos cerrados, de fondo el Aoi Sharingan y el Biakugan no Tobira.

Sakura atiende a un enfermo y le mete un baja lenguas en la boca, ve al frente y sonríe.

En la oscuridad alguien camina hacia el frente y se distingue el Sharingan de 7 colores en sus ojos que sobresalen entre las sombras, en un parpadeo se convierten en el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi que aparece a su lado.

Shiori es enfocada primero por su carita, luego su cabello, luego de los hombros hacia arriba y por último entera.

La figura de una persona alada la abraza por la espalda. Ella se sorprende

Sasuke camina vendado de los ojos ayudado por Sakura

Naruto aprieta entre sus manos el lazo de cabello de una mujer y se enfurece.

Todos parados en la grama viendo hacia el cielo mientras cubren sus rostros tapándose del sol y un acercamiento a Gaara que sostiene una pluma entre sus manos.

NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

"Una persona a la cual jamás creí conocer, sorpresa para Kazekage-sama"

Konoha-Hospital de Konoha

-y fue en ese momento que de repente ya no pude ver nada…fue como un gran destello de luz, -explica Sasuke a Tsunade que estaba apuntando con una linterna hacia dentro de su pupila.

-pues no parece que esté lastimado por el choque de luz…, -se toca la barbilla Tsunade y apaga la linterna.

-lo que dijo ella…tal vez sea cierto…, -intervino Sakura que estaba sentada en una silla de huésped en el consultorio.

-así que capaz de robar las habilidades…y más si es un Daijutsu…me parece impresionante, y… Neji dices que se encuentra bien?

-si…solamente fue el Sharingan…aunque ella tenía uno también y me atrevería a decir que muy poderoso, -termina su intervención la Sra. Uchiha

-Jamás había oído hablar de tal cosa, -dijo molesto Sasuke que apretaba los puños de sus manos., -mi padre me habló de dos tipos de Sharingan…pero eso…, creo…que es tiempo de desenterrar algunas memorias.

-desenterrar memorias?, a que te refieres?, -lo interroga la pelirosada

-me hiciste dejar mis ocupaciones para venir a atender tu emergencia, ya que mi alumna estaba demasiado nerviosa, -mira molestando a Sakura, -y ahora dices ese tipo de cosas, será mejor que vayas directo al grano.

-voy a ir al salón de reuniones de los Uchiha.

-sala de reuniones de los Uchiha?, de qué estás hablando?, -se interesa la ex Hokage

-Tsunade-san…hay ciertas cosas de las que…pues…, -interviene Sakura para desviar la atención de lo que dijo Sasuke.

-Sakura, -la llama el peliazul, -eso es lo que menos importa ahora.

-Sasuke…kun…

-¿eh?, -los mira extrañada la rubia mujer.

Mientras tanto el tío más consentidor de todo Konoha estaba llevando acabo su papel, más que ser el ninja más fuerte de la villa y quien los protege a todos, digamos que sus instintos de niño no lo han abandonado por completo.

-no puedo perder el tiempo en esto…tenemos que hallar la manera de darle su merecido a esa tal Kotoko Uchiha y traer de vuelta a Hinata y los demás…pero…, -pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba con las manos sosteniendo "algo "sobre sus hombros.

Entonces recuerda:

"por favor Naruto te pido que me hagas ese favor, solo mientras nos recibe mi maestra, sabes que no puedo dejar a Shiori con nadie más que no seas tu, si?"

Tiempo actual:

-y como decirle que no a Sakura-chan??, además tu y yo somos buen equipo no es así??, -voltea hacia "lo que sostenía sobre sus hombros" y sorpresa, la hija de Sasuke y Sakura estaba en estos momentos sobre los hombros de Naruto, a su año y medio, era ya bastante lista y claro muy inteligente.

-y como te dije que se llamaba eso?, -pregunta en actitud de maestro a la pequeña de cabellos azules y ojos verdes.

-La…la…la…lamen¡

-bien¡¡¡¡, aunque en realidad es ramen, pero te lo valdré si?, veamos…a ver y como se llama eso?, -señala a otra parte.

-La-sen-gan¡, -dice impetuosa la niña al ver el dibujo de una ola de mar en un puesto de comida marina.

-jajajaja, no¡, el rasengan es algo distinto jeje, -se rasca bajo de la nariz con el dedo índice

-Hokage-sama¡¡¡¡, Hokage-sama¡¡¡¡, -se acercan de improvisto unos ninjas mensajeros.

-sucede algo?¡, -se alarma el buscado.

-recibimos un mensaje de la villa oculta de la Arena.

-pasó algo???, está bien Gaara??

-si, si, discúlpenos por asustarlo, pero Kazekage-sama nos notifica que si habrán Genins de la Arena que se presentarán al examen de Chuunin señor.

-eso era…todo?

-es que como usted dijo que le informáramos de inmediato todo…pues…y usted no estaba en la oficina…

-ya veo…muchas gracias por todo su esfuerzo¡

-gracias Hokage-sama, -en ese instante desaparecen ante él.

-te parece si vamos un rato a la oficina?, -le pregunta a su sobrina que lo mira expectante de conocimiento

-eso parece un "Lo que tu digas excelentísimo tío Naruto"

*****

En medio de una tormenta de arena, la mano de una chica con el pulgar hacia arriba podía verse en medio del espesor.

-esa chica lleva ahí casi dos horas, esta tormenta se ha prolongado bastante, -le dice Temari a su hermano mayor, quienes estaban escondidos en una duna.

-no te muevas, no mires atrás y espera a que pase la tormenta¡¡¡¡¡, -se gritaba a si misma la joven castaña, pero al decir eso la boca se le llenó de granos de arena salados.

-qué??????, ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡

-Kankurou…creo que tendremos que ir por ella

-tú quédate aquí, esta tormenta está muy pesada y podría arrastrarte, creo que yo podré traerla.

-bien…, -lo mira salir en busca de la chica, -y pensar que regresábamos a casa luego de una ardua misión…deberíamos llevarla…?

-qué es eso?, -logra ver de lejos a Kuroari, -vendrá para acá?...viene para acá¡¡¡¡¡¡, hay Dios¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, -grita la castaña en la misma posición en que estaba.

En ese momento la tormenta se tornó más fuerte y comenzó a empujarla nublándole la visión. De un momento a otro se encontraba metida en la marioneta de Kankurou y a salvo a que la arena no se oía chocar en contra de su "prisión".

-qué debo hacer….?, intento salir?, -pensaba al verse rodeada por la oscuridad.

-déjala salir ya Kankurou, puede sofocarse ahí dentro, -escucha la voz de Temari.

-debe ser una trampa de esos ninjas….nunca me dejaré atrapar por los Barasuishou, cuando abra la cosa esta saltaré sobre ellos y huiré, si eso haré¡.

-tres, -dos….uno¡¡¡¡¡, lanza un puñetazo en el justo momento en que Kankurou retira el último seguro así que su puño queda entre los ojos del hombre.

-ahg¡¡¡

-qué se supone que estás haciendo?, -la interroga con la marca palpitante en su frente.

-creímos que querías ser rescatada, -le dice Temari también.

-si¡¡¡ muchas gracias¡¡, pero si ustedes son ninjas, eso significa¡¡¡ que¡¡¡¡¡

-eres perseguida por ninjas?, nosotros somos de la villa de la arena

-La arena¡¡¡¡¡?, ese es justo el lugar hacia donde iba¡¡¡¡

-en realidad ibas caminando en dirección contraria, -argumenta el titiritero.

-tal perece que son mis salvadores, por favor, llévenme ante Kazekage-sama, -dijo en tono serio.

-y tu que quieres con Gaara?, -la cuestiona la onee-chan

-Gaara…Gaara-sama, -junta las manos de la emoción al escuchar el nombre, un par de círculos rosados aparecen en sus mejillas.

Ambos arquean la ceja izquierda ante la reacción de la joven.

*******

-vaya…eso es algo que no esperaba saber jamás…en verdad, -le responde Tsunade a Sasuke que al parecer le ha contado el relato del libro.

-allí debe haber algo relacionado con ese Sharingan de 7 colores…

-sabes que estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras, pero no quiero que expongas tus ojos tan pronto, tal vez haya algún método para ayudarte, de todas maneras, yo iré con ustedes ese día a ver ese lugar.

-Tsunade-san…

-después de todo es algo que afecta directamente a la villa al secuestrar a todos esos shinobis…y además tu eres la pareja de mi alumna, debo estar pendiente¡

-ah?, muchas gracias

-claro que no será hoy¡

-por qué tienes algo que hacer maestra?, -la aborda Sakura

-Sakura Uchiha, tu ya debes conocer los deberes¡

-no me diga que irá a apostar…

-y a beber para quitarme todo este stress que me han dejado con sus malas vibras

-solo espero que Shizune te acompañe…para que evites tus excesos.

-Sakura¡

-jeje, si eso es todo, nos retiramos maestra, -se despide reverenciando.

********

-por acá llegaremos a la villa, a decir verdad estábamos ya bastante cerca, pero se miraba más lejos por culpa de la tormenta de hace rato, -explica Temari a la castaña.

-eso es cierto Temari-san

-por cierto, no puedo llegar donde el Kazekage-sama y decirle "una chica castaña que encontramos en el desierto viene por ti", cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre….después de todo si podré contar con ustedes verdad?

-por algo te llevamos a nuestra villa señorita, -le responde Kankurou

-Te…Terra…., -asiente luego de presentarse.

-ya veo, Terra-san, estoy segura que mi hermano podrá ayudarte en lo que sea que desees.

-Temari-san….¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces!!!!, eres taaaaan guayyyyy!!!!!!, -la abraza mientras caminan.

-Guay?, -se sorprende su hermano mayor.

-si¡¡¡¡, cuando sea grande seré como tú¡¡¡¡¡¡

-cuando seas grande?, -pregunta asustada Temari

Inicia Música de Ending.

-y eso que yo la veo bastante grandecita, -le dice Kankurou para seguir molestándola

-Kankurou¡¡

La escena se cierra con la sonrisa de Terra, esperanzada de que pronto podrá ver a Gaara.

Ending:

Dream Scape-Fiction Juction Kaori (TRC insert song)

Continuará…

Avance:

Wow¡, hay demasiados secretos por descubrir, entre ellos algunas cosas relacionadas con el Sharingan de Sasuke¡¡¡¡, esta vez Kakashi-sensei vendrá con nosotros¡¡

-No te olvides de lo otro¡¡¡, todos están impacientes por que yo me encuentre con Gaara-sama¡¡¡¡¡¡, -Terra interrumpe a Naruto.

y…a parte de eso…la historia del clan….

-entonces está decidido¡¡¡¡, el próximo capítulo de Naruto K.N.U, será un especial¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, de dos capítulos en uno¡¡¡¡

"Ojos azules", que se dividirá en dos partes¡¡, "La llegada de la visitante" y "el secreto de un reflejo azul".

No se lo pierdan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	7. Ojos azules

Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a un mal herido Sasuke, la estancia era una especie de caverna, donde no entraba mucha luz, el cielo estaba derrumbándose poco a poco sobre sus cabezas.

-descubrí…que…te debía tanto…a pesar de que yo ya lo sabía…aparentemente no había tenido la oportunidad de comprenderlo…y que mejor momento que ahora…Naruto…,-entonces tose un poco más de sangre la cual se desliza por su boca.

-¡Sasuke!, no puedes decirme eso, si hemos llegado tan lejos, ¡debes levantarte!, ¡debes ir por tu hija! y ¡por Sakura-chan!, ¡no puedes dejarlas solas ahora!, vamos…, -trata de levantarlo.

-…Naruto…aunque yo…desaparezca…de este mundo, -vuelve a toser, -se…que ellas no estarán solas jamás…porque te tienen a ti…, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sasuke…¿¿¿dices todo eso…por lo que decía en ese estúpido libro verdad???, ¡¡¡pero sabes perfectamente que el destino lo construimos nosotros!!!, si quieres vivir…, ¡vas a vivir!, -tras esas palabras Naruto notó la gravedad del asunto, unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, junto a la preocupada expresión de su mirada.

-Naruto…, -la voz de Sasuke se hacía cada vez más débil.

-Qué voy a decirle…a Sakura-chan…¿¿¿eh???, -entonces lo abraza y no puede contener más sus lágrimas.

-me haz salvado…Na..ruto…, -articula débilmente el ojinegro.

Entonces el Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente mira a su amigo con más serenidad.

-¿Sabes?, pude verlo…aunque sea por un momento…pero lo logré…pude ver la verdadera forma del Yuuby, debes ir con Gaara…avísale a Gaara…que el Yuuby…, -pero no logró terminar la frase, ya que se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Sasuke?¡¡, -quedó intrigado y preocupado el Hokage.

Opening: Sousei no Aquarion-AKINO

El agua de un lago se mueve lentamente, en ella se ve el reflejo de algo blanco, pero no se distingue. La escena se traslada hacia el cielo, donde a lo lejos en la punta de una montaña se ve a una persona parada de espaldas, era una mujer con alas en la espalda.

En un acercamiento su cabello vuela dorado en el viento y su cara de disuelve en el aire, dando paso al letrero de NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA que se desliza como marquesina

La escena está dividida en 4 partes:

En una Naruto vestido con el traje rojo de Hokage y hace el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano derecha, mientras Hinata lo ve ruborizada.

En la siguiente Naruto corre por la villa seguido de Konohamaru

En la otra Naruto carga en sus brazos a Shiori Uchiha y sonríe

En la cuarta Naruto sostiene con ambas manos una esfera de energía anaranjada con azul, al parecer trata de mantenerla.

La escena se vuelve una donde Sasuke y Neji están de espaldas y forman un sello con las manos mientras mantienen los ojos cerrados, de fondo el Aoi Sharingan y el Biakugan no Tobira.

Sakura atiende a un enfermo y le mete un baja lenguas en la boca, ve al frente y sonríe.

En la oscuridad alguien camina hacia el frente y se distingue el Sharingan de 7 colores en sus ojos que sobresalen entre las sombras, en un parpadeo se convierten en el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi que aparece a su lado.

Shiori es enfocada primero por su carita, luego su cabello, luego de los hombros hacia arriba y por último entera.

La figura de una persona alada la abraza por la espalda. Ella se sorprende

Sasuke camina vendado de los ojos ayudado por Sakura

Naruto aprieta entre sus manos el lazo de cabello de una mujer y se enfurece.

Todos parados en la grama viendo hacia el cielo mientras cubren sus rostros tapándose del sol y un acercamiento a Gaara que sostiene una pluma entre sus manos.

NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

"Ojos azules"

"El secreto de un reflejo azul"

VILLA DEL CLAN UCHIHA

-Este lugar debió ser clausurado hace mucho…, -rompe el hielo Tsunade al ver telarañas por todas partes en las casas de la villa.

-sí…, -responde secamente Sasuke, quien camina guiado por Sakura, ya que al no haber seres vivos en la zona, no puede sentir la presencia de chakra.

-Esta es la casa Sasuke-kun, el centro de reuniones, -le informa su esposa.

-bajo el séptimo tatami…, -recuerda el dato Tsunade y busca en el suelo la localización, -es este, Sakura, muévanse un poco, voy a halarlo.

En el acto las escaleras subterráneas son visibles para los tres ninjas.

-ahora, a buscar algo que nos sirva…, -murmura Sasuke apretando la mano de Sakura.

******

Naruto y Neji hablaban en la oficina del Hokage-sama.

-Si estoy consciente de eso Naruto, pero no hay otra opción, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, -trata de convencerlo el Jounin.

-Neji…tu dice eso porque no conoces bien a Sakura-chan…estoy seguro que la idea no le agradará en lo más mínimo…, -lo mira no muy convencido.

Entonces Shiori es enfocada sentada sobre la superficie del escritorio.

-acaba de llegar un informe de haber visto cerca de aquí a personas sospechosas, que muy posiblemente estén relacionadas con Kotoko Uchiha, ¡¡debes dar la orden de partida si es que tú no quieres venir y hacerlo tu mismo!!

-¡Neji!

-ah!, reacciona Neji ante lo que acaba de insinuar, -yo…, -no es eso lo que pienso en realidad…pero Ten Ten…, -desvía la mirada avergonzado.

-Neji…no se te olvide que Hinata está en la misma situación…pero ahora no puedo solo salir corriendo como antes…debo dejar protegida la aldea y aclarar algunos asuntos con una familia que hace preparativos para marcar a un niño, -lo mira serio y expectante a la vez.

-Naruto…, -un recuerdo de cuando eran pequeños le viene a la mente a Neji.

En las peleas finales del examen de Chuunin, la batalla de Naruto contra Neji.

-"Cuando sea Hokage, cambiaré a los Hyuuga por ti"

Neji sonríe esperanzado y hace reverencia ante Naruto.

-perdona por mi atrevimiento Hokage-sama, esperaré a que todo esté decidido y te acompañaré a donde sea que tu vayas, en el nombre de nuestra villa.

-¿Eh?, no es necesaria tanta ceremonia Neji!, -trata de serenar la atmósfera sacudiendo las manos., -pero sí, una vez venga Sakura-chan por Shiori, partiremos.

-Naruto…gracias por lo de Saito…, -dijo antes de retirarse.

-a decir verdad a mi tampoco me agradaba eso del souke y el bouke y que mejor momento que enfrentarlo para salvar a tu hijo amigo…, -piensa al ver salir a Neji.

******

-¿En la villa oculta de la arena?, -pregunta sorprendida Tsunade.

Sakura sostenía un libro entre sus manos y lo leí despacio.

-dice que los desterrados fueron vistos por última vez en la villa oculta de la arena, y se cree que ahí establecieron su nuevo territorio.

-hay tantas cosas en ese libro…que debí haber leído antes…, -se queja Sasuke al escuchar el relato, -según lo que dices Sakura, una parte del clan fue desterrada de la villa de Konoha…antes de que Itachi…lo que quiere decir…

-que hay más personas del clan Uchiha vivas…a parte de ti…

-eso explica el apellido de Kotoko, ¿no te parece?, -pregunta la ninja médico Sannin

-mucha razón…¡pero no dice nada del Sharingan de 7 colores!, estamos igual, respecto a eso…significa que ellos no sabían que ese Sharingan existía…, -reflexiona Uchiha.

-pero hay algo más adelante Sasuke-kun, -dice la pelirosada ojeando el libro hasta llegar a las páginas finales.

"Aunque es un mito, tal y como se creía del Mangekyou Sharingan, el Aoi Sharingan es una clase de Daijutsu, donde la pupila se colorea de azul en lugar de rojo como en el Sharingan o Akai Sharingan, con los poderes del Clan Uchiha, los sueños deben brillar por si mismos, sin sueños que mientan en el pasado ni futuros inalcanzables", es todo, -dice viendo las demás páginas en blanco.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?, …mmm…puede prestarse a varios significados…, -interrumpe Tsunade, antes que la joven pareja intente darle un sentido. -Pero lo más probable es que solo una persona completamente feliz pueda despertar este Sharingan creo…

-Aoi…Sharingan…, -repite Sasuke, apretando los puños, -Sakura, iremos a la villa de la arena, seguramente Gaara pueda darnos alguna información al respecto, o si no alguien en el país del viento no lo se…

******

JIraiya-sama caminaba mientras pensaba en una nueva idea para su libro más reciente "Leyendas de un Ero-espía", cuando de repente una mujer encapuchada se le puso en frente.

-¡oh!, ¿qué sucede?, es raro que las chicas cubran sus rostros hoy en día y a plena luz del sol!, o, ¿acaso es que no quieres que te reconozca y que tengamos una cita en secreto?, lo sabía a la clase de hombres como yo, es difícil que la gente se le resista, así que no te preocupes ni tengas vergüenza!, jeje, ¿a dónde vamos?

-¿hasta cuando vas a callarte?, sigues tan pervertido como siempre…¡Ero-sennin!, -le tira un puñetazo, pero este le agarra la mano y se sorprende al ver un símbolo en su muñeca.

-imposible…Kana…, -la reconoce, cuando ella quita su capucha de su cabeza.

La mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con una bincha negra de Konoha en la frente y vestida como Ninja le sonríe y enseguida le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Ka-na-me!, ¡sabes que no me gusta que recorten mi nombre, Ero-sennin!

-Uzumaki…Kaname, -repite sin creer lo que ven sus ojos.

-Necesito…hablar con…Naruto…, -lo mira más seria.

El viejo la ve y aún no sale de su asombro.

******

-Esa es la orden…esto no puede retrasarse más, quiero a ese Yuubi, sellado en su Jinjuuriki, lo más pronto posible…, -habla Kotoko, detrás de ella todos los ninjas de Konoha, que fueron capturados en aquella ocasión.

-Ahora a jugar un rato…, -voltea a ver a todos y sus ojos se transforman en el Mangekyou Sharingan.

La escena se pone negra y se escuchan muchos gritos simultáneos.

"La Llegada de la Visitante"

CAMINO A LA VILLA DE LA ARENA

-por acá llegaremos a la villa, a decir verdad estábamos ya bastante cerca, pero se miraba más lejos por culpa de la tormenta de hace rato, -explica Temari a la castaña.

-eso es cierto Temari-san

-por cierto, no puedo llegar donde el Kazekage-sama y decirle "una chica castaña que encontramos en el desierto viene por ti", ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-mi nombre….después de todo ¿si podré contar con ustedes verdad?

-por algo te llevamos a nuestra villa señorita, -le responde Kankurou

-Te…Terra…., -asiente luego de presentarse.

-ya veo, Terra-san, estoy segura que mi hermano podrá ayudarte en lo que sea que desees.

-Temari-san….¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces!!!!, eres taaaaan guayyyyy!!!!!!, -la abraza mientras caminan.

-¿Guay?, -se sorprende su hermano mayor.

-si¡¡¡¡, cuando sea grande seré como tú¡¡¡¡¡¡

-cuando seas grande?, -pregunta asustada Temari

-y eso que yo la veo bastante grandecita, -le dice Kankurou para seguir molestándola

-Kankurou¡¡

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían llegado a la villa oculta de la Arena, donde fueron recibidos por los guardias de la entrada.

Enseguida caminaron hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraba Gaara, mientras lo hacían Terra miraba para todas partes admirándolo todo y tocándolo todo.

-Esta niña tiene mucha energía, -comenta Kankurou, viéndola moverse.

-Oye Terra-san, ¿cuántos años tienes?, -le pregunta Temari ante la inquietud.

-¿Mm?, jeje…la verdad…, -pone cara de seriedad, son muchos más de los que aparento, soy traga años, -les sonríe esperando que dicha respuesta les haya bastado.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?, -se preguntaron ambos y una gota les apareció tras la cabeza.

******

Tsunade, Sakura y Sasuke, caminaban de regreso de la villa del clan Uchiha

-Sabes Sasuke, he escuchado que dentro del país del viento hay una villa donde los hombres no pueden poner un solo pie, y son mujeres muy poderosas las defensoras de su territorio.

-¿En serio?, de todas maneras no creo que nos topemos con algo como eso, nuestro camino ya está marcado, -le responde serio.

-¿Por qué señalas eso maestra?, -pregunta la flor de cerezo.

-si no he escuchado mal, es porque es posible, muy posible que en el camino hayan más sorpresas de las que creo o de las que se imaginan, -camina a su lado Kakashi.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?!, -se asusta Sakura al verlo.

-Ioh!, ¡tanto tiempo!, -la saluda con la mano en la frente.

-Me agrada ver que esta vez no te perdiste Kakashi, solamente llegaste un poco tarde, -lo recibe Tsunade.

-Me perdí, en el camino de la vida, nuevamente, -alega a su favor, -a parte que Gai, me entretuvo un poco, pero ya me actualice con toda la información, -dice sacando un libro y leyéndolo.

-¿y que haces aquí Kakashi?, -pregunta con la confianza de siempre Sasuke

-supe que habías entrenado tu Raikiri y aprovechando la ocasión de las batallas en puerta, pensé que era una buena oportunidad para verlo.

-¿Esa es la razón?, -pregunta incrédula Sakura

-No, la verdad quería ver como haces tu Oiroke no Jutsu ,Sasuke, -le sonríe.

-¿¿¿Qué????, -se para en seco el mencionado.

-Estás loco Kakashi-sensei? , -se queja Sakura. Mientras Sakura interior se revienta "Shannaro"¡¡¡

-Eso pregúntenselo a la escritora, -se defiende Kakashi.

*******

La chica castaña ha llegado por fin frente a la persona que todo este tiempo ha estado buscando.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?, -la saluda Gaara, con quién está a solas.

-Gaara-sama…, -lo mira directamente y siente un choque eléctrico en su interior, el cual recorre todo su cuerpo en cuestión de un segundo, -Ichiby…, -piensa en ese momento.

-Mí …mi hermana, me dijo que usted…que con usted yo estaría segura, las personas del Clan Barasuisho me siguen…y es de conocimiento de todos que nadie puede manejar la arena mejor que Kazekage-sama, la cual es su mayor enemiga…

-Barasuisho…, -piensa Gaara un momento y trata de transmitirle confianza, -si hay algo que en su debido tiempo yo pueda hacer por ti, ten por seguro que lo haré, por el momento, creo que con quedarte en el recinto bastará para evitar que te sigan persiguiendo, -contesta amable y a la vez desinteresado.

-ya veo…gracias Gaara-sama…, -le hace reverencia, esto es muy vergonzoso, pero quiero pedirle un último favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Mi hermana…¡ella me ordenó que yo tenía que permanecer a su lado!, así que como sea, ¡ yo debo cumplir su petición, Gaara-sama!

Las imágenes de una mujer moribunda, tomando su mano le vienen a la mente y aprieta los puños, mientras sigue haciendo reverencia frente a Gaara.

-me da la impresión de que hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

-Gaara-sama…

-¿por qué exactamente te persiguen esas personas?

-Eso…eso…eso es algo que…perdóneme, pero no puedo decírselo. Se que en esta situación no inspiro mucha confianza, pero si usted cree en mi, yo haré todo lo posible por no defraudarlo, haré lo que usted quiera, viviré para usted si es necesario, pero por favor, crea en mí y acepte mi petición, Gaara-sama!

-Esta bien, -le dice sin titubear.

-¿ah?, ¿en serio?

-Permanecemos juntos, y serás mi asistente personal, así no quedará raro, -le sonríe Gaara, y espero que con el tiempo me tengas la confianza necesaria para decirme lo que pasa.

-Gaara-sama, ¡no sabe como se lo agradezco!, no se arrepentirá se lo prometo.

-¿Terra-san?

-¿si?

-¿tienes hambre?

-grrr, -se escuchan los ruidos que hace su estómago. Ella se ruboriza, -etto…

-de todas formas ya es hora de comer, bajemos, -le tiende la mano.

La imagen se hace pequeña y se va para la superficie izquierda de la pantalla, en la esquina derecha, aparecen Kakashi y los demás caminando hacia la villa, en la esquina de abajo derecha, Naruto que revisa unos papeles en su escritorio y en la izquierda inferior unos enviados de Kotoko, uno de ellos, pone su mano sobre la cabeza de un hombre y solo con tocarlo cae al suelo desangrado.

Continuará…

Próximo Capítulo de Naruto Kanashimi No Uta:

"La última vez que el sello se rompió, Sasuke aprende el Aoi Sharingan"


	8. La última vez que el sello se rompió

La última vez que el sello se rompió, Sasuke aprende el Aoi Sharingan.

Tras recolectar la información, que aparentemente les ayudaría a descifrar el misterio del Sharingan de Kotoko Uchiha, Sakura y Sasuke se reunieron con Naruto para recoger a su hija, mientras Kakashi y Tsunade se preparaban para la salida que les esperaba a los 4, rumbo al país del viento.

-Gracias por cuidarla todo este tiempo Naruto, no hay duda que eres un tío muy útil, -le sonríe Sakura cargando entre sus brazos a su bebé.

-jeje, claro que si Sakura-chan, es más a mi me encanta su compañía, pero por el momento que creo que llegaron justo a tiempo, -le dice pasando de feliz a serio en un momento.

-¿Pasó algo Naruto?, -pregunta Sasuke desde el sofá.

-Los reportes recientes de Anbu, sugieren que personas sospechosas han sido vistas en el camino que va hacia el país del viento, me preocupa que lo que pasó en Konoha, pase en otras villas…por lo que vamos a salir a investigar en una operación de alto rango.

-Con que al país del viento…, -sugiere Sasuke atando cabos, Sakura inmediatamente asiente ante la expresión en la cara de su esposo.

-¿y Ahora?, ¿ encontraron algo que no me hayan comentado?, -nota el vacio de información Hokage-sama.

-Es una larga historia, pero a decir verdad, encontramos un libro con mucha información referente a eso, déjame enseñarte, -dice Sakura, pasándole a Shiori a Sasuke y abriendo la bolsa donde trae el libro.

******

Jiraiya y Kaname caminaban por el centro de la villa y se detuvieron en el Ramen.

-¿te parece si comemos algo mientras platicamos?, -grrrr, -se escucha el gruñido de su estómago, -es que no he tenido oportunidad de comer nada desde hace dos días ¿y que mejor que un ramensito no?

-No hay duda que son familia, -comenta Ero-senin, mientras asiente.

-Oh!!!, Jiraiya-sama!!!, la mujer que ha traido hoy es mucho más hermosa que la de ayer!!, ¿le sirvo lo de siempre?, -lo saluda el dueño.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Kana se transformaron en raya y punto.

-No hay duda que tu sigues siendo el viejo sucio de Ero-senin, trayendo a todas las chicas al mismo lugar, que descaro Ero-senin, mjm, ese es el Ero-senin que yo conozco, -mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, mientras abre grandes los ojos al contemplar su Ramen recién servido.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así enfrente de la gente Kaname-chan, qué van a pensar…, -empieza a sudar a chorros, frente a la mirada de los clientes contiguos.

-¿mm?, ¿que no te llame así?, pero si tu eres el "ero-senin", eso todo el mundo lo sabe, o veamos…está mejor Shiksho-jiji?, -le pregunta con orejitas de zorro asomándose en su cabeza.

-Kaname…

-Eso es!!!, el Shiksho ero-senin!!!!!!!, -grita triunfante alzando el brazo hacia arriba.

Todos los demás, casi regresan el bocado al escuchar la plática.

-Ya basta!!!!!!!!, -le grita en los oídos a toda potencia, luego vuelve a sentarse, y más relajado prosigue, ante una Kaname completamente blanca, ya que su color se lo ha llevado el viento.

-Explícame que haces aquí…si tu estás viva…significa que Kushina…

-Kushina-san, está bien…por el momento no puede moverse del todo, pero ha despertado por fin, para sorpresa incluso mía…lo primero que dijo, fue que quería ver a Naruto…

-pero…¿por qué no dijeron nada?, ¿si ella ha estado con vida todo este tiempo?!!!, Yo era el maestro de Minato, tenía derecho a saber!!!

-Ero-senin…no fue tan fácil…cuando mi hermano Minato selló al Kyuby dentro de Naruto…Kushina estaba completamente en contra, incluso trató de detenerlo, pero en el intento salió herida…entonces…Minato me dijo que no me separara de ella…pero que no volviera a Konoha…porque Kushina no soportaría saber que él había hecho eso con su hijo…

-pero ahora Kushina despertó…, -sigue el relato Jiraiya.

-Y sea como sea…ella es la madre de Naruto, tiene derecho a verlo, por eso he venido en nombre de mi hermano Namikaze Minato.

-De ninguna manera, -la corta secamente el Sannin

-¿qué?, -se pone a la defensiva la rubia.

-Durante mucho tiempo, Naruto estuvo sólo, necesitando la compañía de su familia…pero nunca hubo nadie…todos lo miraban con desprecio por ser el Jinjuuriki del Kyubi, creció sin el calor de un hogar…tratando de sobreponerse a su dolor, buscando ser reconocido por la gente como una persona, y ahora que tiene una familia, -las imagen de Naruto siendo rodeado por todos sus amigos aparece en el pensamiento de Jiraiya, -no pueden venir y salir de la nada, presentándose como tal, es algo que sería demasiado doloroso para él.

-Jiraiya-sama…, -lo mira ofuscada Kaname, -Naruto es el Hokage, el hijo del cuarto, el hijo de mi hermano y de Kushima-san, es algo con lo que ha sido marcado, y si por el destino es que ha despertado Kushima-san del coma, es justo que ella vea a su hijo, ya que fue herida tratando de protegerlo!!, y si yo Kaname…no vine por él…fue por respetar los deseos de Kushima…además, no podía dejar sola a Kushima-san!!!, ella solo depende de mí…, -termina bajando la voz.

-simplemente sus caminos fueron muy separados el uno del otro…

-Yo…haré que Kushima -san, conozca a Naruto, -termina amenazante Kaname.

******

Naruto tiene entre sus manos el libro que le mostró Sakura, lo cierra y los mira a ambos.

-Entonces está decidido, todos iremos al país del viento, seguramente mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, encontraremos el paradero de Uchiha Kotoko y hallaremos la forma de que Sasuke recupere la vista, con este Aoi Sharingan, -mira a su amigo que sentado en el sofá, carga en sus piernas a su hija.

-¡Papá!, ¡Aoi Sharingan!, -repite la niña sin tener idea del significado de esas palabras, y pone sus manitas sobre el rostro de Sasuke.

-¡Naru-tewayo!, -sigue hablando la pequeña Shiori

-Oye, Shiori, esas son mis líneas!, -la interrumpe Naruto

-NARUTO!, -le grita fúrica Sakura

-Sa..Sakura-chan, -dice con una gota en su cabeza el rubio shinobi

-pero si, no digas esas cosas hija, -le dice Sasuke

-Ha..Usuratonkachi ga, -le responde su dulce bebé.

-¡Shiori!, -se asombra Sakura de la respuesta.

-En realidad no creo que sepa que es lo que está diciendo ¿o si?, -se preocupa Sasuke.

En el camino afuera de la villa de la hoja una persona era observada por dos más que estaban en la copa de un árbol, vestían una túnica negra, de la cual colgaban dos cascabeles en las mangas de estas, similares a la de Kotoko.

-Ese tonto…pensó que escapó por su propia cuenta…cuando en realidad fue Kotoko-sama quien lo liberó para hacernos más fácil la llegada a Konoha…y apoderarnos del Jinjuuriki del Yuubi.

Una persona que vestía con un traje de maya verde y portaba el chaleco de Chuunin, caminaba sigiloso y a la vez expectante.

-¿creerán que no los he visto?, -piensa mientras espera y mira a los alrededores, -si todo sale bien…Hinata-san no debe tardar en hacer la señal…ellos son dos…y nosotros somos tres…no hay duda que habrá buena pelea…

A lo lejos Hinata tiene en sus manos un espejo, con el cual hace pasar un as de luz cerca de Lee.

-¿Ya estamos en posición?, -piensa rápido mientras se detiene y voltea a verlos, luego desaparece.

-¿nos vió?, -piensan los enemigos y se dispersan.

-¡Biakugan!, -trata de buscarlos Hinata pero no los localiza con sus ojos.

-Que problemático es esto…dónde se metieron, si ni Hinata puede verlos con su Biakugan, como se supone que atrape sus sombra por favor…, -piensa Shikamaru, mientras se esconde tras un árbol.

En ese momento a lo lejos se distinguen las figuras de los que recién empiezan su camino, al salir de la villa.

-Hinata-sama, Shikamaru, Lee, -los identifica Neji con su Biakugan desde lejos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Neji?, -se asombra Naruto, -ellos…¿ellos están libres?

-Aparentemente hay una batalla, ya que están dispersos…pero…¿contra quién?, -trata de identificar al enemigo, pero sin éxito.

-¡Hinata!!, -corre Naruto camino arriba, para encontrarse con sus amigos, seguido de la escolta que llevaba (Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi y Tsunade)

Al llegar Naruto se encuentra abiertamente con Hinata.

-¿Naruto-kun?, -lo abraza al tenerlo frente a ella.

-Hinata…¿pero como?

-Logramos escapar, pero nos siguieron…y ahora no nos atacan…no se que pasa…, -dice medio aturdida por el recién escape.

-Naruto-kun…Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun –llega Lee también.

-Lee-san…sonríe aliviada Sakura al ver a su amigo libre.

-No es bueno que nos quedemos todos juntos, hay que dispersarse, el enemigo puede estar cerca…o incluso habernos pasado y…, -sugiere Neji

-¿haber llegado a la villa?, no…no es posible, hemos estado vigilando, -contesta Naruto

-Hay que seguir nuestro camino Naruto, -le motiva Tsunade.

-Si…ustedes vuelvan a la villa…, -mira a los recién llegados el Hokage.

Naruto cierra los ojos por un momento para tomar aire, al abrirlos todos han desaparecido y el fondo es un negro intenso, lo mismo para los demás.

-¿pero qué?¿nanda tewayo????, -se mueve para todas direcciones y no ve más que el fondo negro, pero escucha unas voces al pasar un tiempo.

-La Jinjuuriki del Yuubi…por fin…

Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras abraza contra él a su hija, que sostiene en sus brazos, sin hacer mucha diferencia el lugar en donde está por su ceguera.

-Sakura…, -la llama y no recibe respuesta, -¡Sakura!!, ¿dónde estás Sakura???

Sakura escucha su voz llamándola pero por más que camina en aquella oscuridad no logra llegar con él.

-¿pero que impotencia verdad?, -se escucha la misma voz nuevamente. Hoy es el día en que Kotoko-sama será verdaderamente feliz, al tener bajo su poder al Jinjuuriki del Yuubi.

-Sasuke…, -piensa Naruto.

-Suelta a Uchiha Shiori, entrégamela y no habrá necesidad de lastimar a nadie.

-¿Y tu crees, que voy a dártela?, -le reta Sasuke

-tu lo has querido, ¿te parece?, -luego de sentenciar a Sasuke habla con su compañero.

-Una buena oportunidad para practicar lo que me enseñó mi maestro…, -se escucha la voz del otro.

Naruto se sorprende al escuchar esa voz.

-imposible…

-Prueba esto…Rasengan!, -proclama el enemigo en contra de Sakura

-Ahhh!!!!!!, -se estremecen por el grito de Sakura, -pero qué…?

-Sakura!!!!

-Sakura-chan!!!!

-Sakura-san!!!!

Sakura se ve a si misma sangrando después de haber recibido ese ataque, -estoy bien…Sasuke-kun…no tengas miedo…Shiori…, -dice tratando de soportar el dolor.

-¿¿Pero cómo es que sabe el Rasengan!??, -pregunta Lee

-No creo que hayas olvidado todas esas tardes de entrenamiento Naruto-sensei…

-esa voz…, -lo ve por un momento Naruto apareciendo frente a él y apuntándole con su Rasengan, el cual por alguna razón no pudo esquivar.

-Rayos!!!, no es posible…Terri…

-Naruto Sensei…

-Ya he herido a dos de tus amigos, ¿vas a darme a la niña ya?, -insiste el otro

-Terri…, -sigue sin poder creerlo Naruto.

-Sería una lástima que le pasara algo a ella por estar a tu lado, ya que hasta ahora no te hemos tocado un solo cabello, pero eso puede cambiar, -en ese instante una espada pasa haciendo una herida algo profunda en la espalda de Sasuke.

-¡ahg!!, ¿qué clase de Ninjutsu es este?, -piensa Sasuke

-no se trata de ningún Ninjutsu, deja de pensar tonterías, -le responde igualmente como pensamiento.

-sabe todo lo que estoy pensando…se anticipará a mis movimientos…¿que debo hacer?

Shioiri al sentir la fuerte atmósfera empezó a llorar, ante la sorpresa de su padre.

-tranquila Shiori, no dejare que te pase nada…

-Pero que tierno…lástima que tus palabras no sean más que eso, Rasengan!!!!!!, -se deja ir contra él terri y Sasuke por proteger a su hija no tiene otra opción que dejar que lo ataquen por la espalda.

-Agh!!, Cough!, Cough!, tose sangre luego del ataque, la niña al ver la sangre se espanta y sigue llorando.

-¡Sasuke!!!, -grita Naruto furioso, al oír el ataque a su amigo, sus ojos se tornan rojos.

-Naruto…, -se repone Sasuke, -nunca…le pondrán una mano encima a mi hija…mientras yo esté a su lado…

-"papá", -la sonrisa de Shiori mientras le dice esas palabras lo inunda y abre sus ojos decidido, al hacerlo no ve más que osuridad, pero la imagen de Shiori a su lado se va enfocando en su pupila.

-¡Sharingan!, -grita sin pensar y su pupila cambia de color negro a un azul-celeste, donde las tres figuras negras del sharingan aparecen alrededor de sus pupilas, tras esto se debilita un poco, pero el sello maldito reacciona y empieza a cubrir su piel.

Con solo mirar a su alrededor la oscuridad va desapareciendo y deja ver claramente a Naruto y los demás envueltos en las misma, que al ver fijamente desaparece, mandándola a otra dimensión gracias a su Aoi Sharingan.

Enseguida sienta a Shiori en el piso y mira a sus adversarios que quedan inmóviles ante su mirada, bajan de golpe del árbol y los mira como a la peor de las basuras, sin pensar concentra una gran cantidad de Chakra en su mano y forma al Raikiri, pero en ese momento algo pasa que pierde concentración y se agarra la cabeza con las manos, dispersando el chakra que tenía en ellas, al hacerlo uno de sus ojos se puso negro con la pupila amarilla, mientras el otro permanecía normal.

Aprovechando la ocasión los enviados de Kotoko lograron escapar en otra dirección.

Naruto se reincorporó y salió corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo que ya estaba de rodillas en el piso.

-¡Sasuke!!, -la expresión de su rostro cambió al ver el estado en que estaba Sasuke, lo que le hizo recordar cuando lo vió así por primera vez, la energía de Sasuke se fue haciendo cada vez menor, por lo que el estado de su ojo regresó al tono azul del Aoi Sharingan.

-Naruto…

-Sasuke-kun!!!, -llega entonces Sakura, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué fue eso?, -entonces mira el color de sus ojos y se da cuenta, -¿Aoi Sharingan?...

-Shiori…, -trata de articular, mientras ella los sostiene por detrás.

-está bien, ni niña está bien, -las lágrimas le ruedan por las mejillas, después del susto que acaban de pasar, -pero…esas marcas, el sello…sabes bien que ese sello…

-no te preocupes…aunque…yo no quise usarlo, me ayudó…no importa si arriesgo mi vida con tal de salvar la de ustedes, -dijo antes de desmayarse y que las marcas del sello se deslizaran hasta volver a su nuca.

-Pero, mi vida…, -dice, pero se da cuenta que Sasuke se ha desmayado, así que no continúa, entonces se dirige a su amigo, -Naruto…, -lo mira expectante.

-volvamos, -asiente al observarlos a todos y ver el estado de gravedad en que estaban.

De camino de regreso Kakashi lleva sobre su espalda a Sasuke, Naruto ayuda a Hinata, Neji y Lee caminan juntos, Tsunade y Sakura van detrás de Naruto y Shikamaru va por ultimo.

Sakura observa a su bebé dormida y recuerda su llanto de hace poco, lo que la hace sentirse mal y arruga el seño.

Desde ese momento han pasado dos días, todos aún están en el hospital de Konoha.

En la habitación de Sasuke, Sakura está sentada a un lado de la cama, donde él descansa, mientras su hija juega con unos cubos en el piso.

-Oye…¿hasta cuando vas a despertarte eh?, -le dice sin obtener respuesta, entonces recuerda ver los ojos de Sasuke de un color azul-celeste.

-Fue muy duro…eso del Aoi Sharingan verdad…Te amo…te amo tanto que no soporto verte así y lo sabes…Sasuke-kun…, -entonces pone su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

Sasuke, que había recobrado la conciencia hace unos minutos, escuchó sus palabras, y con su esfuerzo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

-¿te encanta llorar encima de mi verdad?

-¡Sasuke-kun!, -digo…Sasuke…ya estás bien…

-Sakura…

Continuará…

Próximo Capítulo de NARUTO, Kanashimi No Uta:

"Ramen de Bodas, una declaración especial"

No se lo pierdan!!!!

¡Ya se pueden dejar reviews anonimos!


	9. Ramen de bodas

NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

Ramen de Bodas, una declaración especial

Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de niebla, y se escuchaba el eco de los pasos de mucha gente a su alrededor, pero él estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, viendo hacia la nada, dejando que todo pase, sin siquiera reaccionar al más grande de los estímulos, el cual era el ruido de los zapatos que cada ves se hacía mayor.

Sus cabellos empezaron a moverse con el viento que soplaba, pero él seguía mirando en la misma dirección, aparentemente lo que veía era algo muy doloroso, o que lo hería de cierta forma tácita, ya que arrugaba el seño y terminó por mirar hacia abajo derrotado.

Sus ojos negros dejaron a un lado esa frialdad acostumbrada y se llenaron de tristeza, en ese momento sintió como el aire empezaba a hacerse muy pesado costándole trabajo el respirar.

Al mismo tiempo en su cuarto del hospital, las pisadas que el escuchaba se hacían claras, al ser tres doctores que daban vueltas a su alrededor tratando de estabilizarlo.

Un Sasuke respirando agitadamente por el tubo de ventilación, tratada de quitárselo de la cara, cuando un doctor lo sostenía sobre ella y una enfermera lo detenía tratando de que no se moviera.

Así mismo Sasuke dentro de su sueño, miró fijamente la imagen que apareció frente a sus ojos, Sakura y su hija sonriéndole, un tanto lejos de él, y un poco más atrás Naruto que también le sonreía, pero por más intento que hizo, no pudo moverse y la falta de aire le complicaba más el trabajo.

La imagen de su familia se empezó a cubrir de un reflejo café, lo que lo preocupó aún más y como pudo se levantó, usando como su último recurso el Aoi Sharingan, que inmediatamente desató el sello en su cuerpo y lo hizo víctima de un terrible dolor en la espalda, cayendo de rodillas.

Mismo efecto que manifestaba el Sasuke real, en aquella cama de hospital, aunque sin tener el Aoi sharingan activado, podía sentir el dolor, aún dormido y gritaba.

En ese momento llega Sakura a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, y una enfermera la detiene.

-lo lamento Sakura-san, no puede pasar por el momento.

-¿¿Qué??, ¿pero, que quiere decir con que Sasuke-kun se puso mal?, me llamaron de emergencia y ¿ahora no quiere dejarme pasar?, ¡quítese!, -entonces los gritos de Sasuke se hicieron más fáciles de escuchar por el tono más alto con que gritó de repente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡pero si cuando me fui esta mañana estaba bien!

-Lo que puedo informarle, es que su presión se puso muy alta y su temperatura igual, lo más probable es que esté delirando, tranquilícese y espere a que salga el doctor.

Sakura la miró indignada por sus palabras, y se dio cuenta que los gritos de Sasuke ya no se oían.

-¿qué pasó?, -la miro esperando que ella supiera la respuesta.

-Ya le dije que hay que esperar señora, -le dice desganada la mujer.

Entonces para el beneficio de Sakura los doctores salen de la habitación y ella puede observar a Sasuke nuevamente con la manguera de oxígeno en la cara, además de una compresa en su frente, mientras parece dormir.

-Doctor…, -lo mira ansiosa y esperando.

-La dimos un calmante y un antihistamínico potente, como resultado de haber usado tanto chakra, su cuerpo está descompensado, es natural que pasen este tipo de cosas, lo que debemos hacer ahora es mantenerlo tranquilo, otro ataque de ansiedad podría ser peligroso y tu revisa su temperatura cada 15 minutos, esperemos que baje con el tratamiento, con permiso, -le dice diligente a Sakura y a la enfermera y proceden a retirarse.

Al entrar a la habitación, escuchó los murmullos que Sasuke articulaba mientras dormía.

-Sakura…Saku…ra, Shiori…, Naruto…, Sakura…, hablaba débilmente por debajo de la máscara de oxígeno, aún delirante por la fiebre.

-Todo está bien…, -dijo poniendo delicadamente su mano sobre la de él que estaba a un costado, entonces suspira preocupada y pasa su mano hacia el rostro del shinobi, sintiendo por ella misma lo caliente que estaba su piel.

Sin notar el desorden que estaba a su alrededor, hasta que una enfermera entró a limpiar, entonces vió el florero caído y el agua esparcida por la mesa de al lado, y el plato con una manzana cortada en cuadritos intacto a la par del florero.

-Uchiha-san, no quiso comérsela, -le comenta mientras toma el plato y lo pone en el carrito de limpieza.

-¿es decir que no ha comido nada desde que me fui?

-a mi me tocó subir su comida, pero él estaba dormido, y dijo el doctor que si duerme lo dejemos descansar, tiempo después fue que nos dimos cuenta que se puso mal señora.

-y a mi me dijo que comería luego…, -piensa cuando estaba con él al despertar, -ya veo porqué del suero, -sigue la conversación al ver el artefacto junto a la cama de su esposo.

Esa tarde Naruto llegó y estaba parado en la puerta cuando vio a Sakura dormida apoyada sobre la cama de Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan…, -dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, por el ruido Sakura se despertó de golpe.

-¡Ah!, ¡Naruto!

-Sakura-chan, no quería molestarte…

-no…es más, tengo que ir por Shiori, la maestra dirá que me olvidé de ella…, -piensa viendo la hora en el reloj de la pared.

-No, no es necesario, hablé con Tsunade no bachan, y dijo que ella cuidará de Shiori, no te preocupes, además creo que estás muy cansada, no has parado desde antier Sakura-chan, no olvides que tu también saliste herida…, -recuerda haber recibido un golpe parecido al Rasengan.

-Eso…Naruto…, -dice tomándole la palabra al respecto, -Terri…

-No hay duda Sakura-chan…ese Rasengan estaba en paso tres…yo nunca terminé de enseñárselo…por eso no nos mató…pero mi pregunta es ¿cómo diablos Terri terminó es esas??, -se altera por un momento, pero es interrumpido por Sakura.

-¡Naruto!, baja la voz…el doctor dijo que Sasuke-kun no debe ser alterado…

Naruto cae en cuenta de por qué estaba en esa habitación y pregunta por Sasuke al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Sakura.

-Sasuke…, -se acerca a la cama de su amigo y lo ve descansar, contagiando la serenidad al rostro del Hokage.

-Me dijeron que fue por el uso descomunal de chakra…del Aoi Sharingan…después de todo nadie sabe en si…como tratar a los Uchiha con respecto a eso…, -le informa Sakura.

-Ya veo…, -frunce el seño al recordar a Sasuke con el sello esparcido por su cuerpo y el cambio en su rostro antes de desmayarse. –Sakura-chan…, -la llama para que atienda.

Ella lo mira expectante a sus palabras.

-Sakura-chan…por nada del mundo hay que permitir que Sasuke use de nuevo ese Sharingan azul…hay algo que tu no viste Sakura-chan…

-¿Qué no vi?, ¿qué Naruto?

En ese instante Sasuke abre los ojos y los observa platicar frente a él.

-¿Na…ruto?, -pregunta distinguiendo aún su silueta.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke-kun!, -se sorprenden Naruto y Sakura acercándose un poco más hasta quedar a su lado, inmediatamente Sakura compara su temperatura con la suya al poner su mano en su frente, entonces suspira aliviada.

-La temperatura se normalizó…gracias a Dios…

-Si serás egoísta, mira que tenernos metidos aquí todo el día Sasuke, menos mal que ya estás mejor, -le sonríe Naruto. – Aunque en realidad yo acabo de llegar, -se pasa el dedo bajo la nariz, -la que ha estado aquí día y noche es Sakura-chan.

-Sakura…, -trata de reincorporarse, quitándose la máscara de la cara y sentándose en la cama.

-¡Sasuke-kun, no deberías!, -al ver que lo ha hecho se resigna, pero Sakura sigue siendo muy sensible en todo lo que se refiere a Sasuke, por lo que al verlo un tanto repuesto se siente feliz, y no puede evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se deslicen por sus ojos, al notarlo se ruboriza y se las limpia.

-Que tonta…mira que llorar cuando me siento tan feliz…

-Uno no solamente llora de tristeza, -esta vez es Sasuke quien la anima y eso la hace más feliz aún, -levantándose a abrazarlo, Sasuke cierra los ojos y le corresponde.

-Bueno no hay que hacer mal tercio, así que los dejo amigos, pero no se pasen eh!, -bromea antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Ese Naruto…tu puedes pasarte todo lo que quieras Sasuke-kun

-Sakura…, -se sorprende ante la aclaración el peliazul

-bueno…etto…no ahora…pero claro que se puede, -se separa de él y lo mira enamorada.

-antes que nada quiero darme un baño…, -entonces prosigue a quitarse la sábana de las piernas y a pararse, pero cuando lo hace, siente que pierde el equilibrio y cae sentado sobre la cama de vuelta.

-¿Sasuke-kun?, -se preocupa Sakura

-No…no es nada, -se levanta por si solo y se estabiliza en el piso, entonces se aventura a caminar hacia las duchas.

********

-¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿Te importa si entro?, es que…me quedé preocupada…, -se escucha la voz de Sakura del otro lado de la pared. Inmediatamente aparece su figura frente a Sasuke que sentado en la tina llena de agua la mira.

-Sakura…gracias por todo…, -mientras dice esto le hace reverencia inclinando su cabeza frente a ella, -en verdad…he sido muy feliz…he disfrutado cada día, al permanecer a tu lado, incluso me diste una familia…cuando yo…yo no tenía nada…

-¿Sasuke-kun?, -se sorprende por sus palabras y se inquieta por las mismas, acercándose a él para levantarle la mirada tomándolo por el mentón para ver sus ojos., -¿qué dices?

-Que después de todo…yo…soy…soy un maldito desgraciado….

-pero…¿por qué dices eso tan de repente?

-Haga lo que haga…el destino…que yo tenía por cumplir…lo he hecho…pero al mismo tiempo he marcado mi vida para siempre…soy un maldito…por todo lo que hice al dejar la villa de Konoha…

-¡Sasuke-kun!!

-Y son un desgraciado…porque mi hermano me desgració…hace tanto tiempo…que llegué a pensar que solo vivía para matarlo…cuando había tanto a mi alrededor que no puede apreciar…a eso…es lo que se refería…aquel libro…

-¿Aún…guardas tanto dolor dentro de ti?, yo…quiero ayudarte a curar ese dolor…pensé…que eras feliz…

-No te confundas…, -entonces sale de la tina con la toalla que llevaba en la cintura, -he sido muy feliz, ¡mucho Sakura!

-Entonces…¿por qué esas palabras…?

-El Aoi Sharingan…me ha demostrado que por más que intente separarme de mi pasado…ese está presente en mí, es parte de mí…y las personas cuyos sueños mienten en el pasado…no pueden ser portadoras del Sharingan azul…es lo que comprendo…

-¡pero si vimos claramente que puedes usarlo!, ¿no recuperaste la vista gracias a él?

-Pero casi me mata…no…no fue por él…fue por el sello…si yo no tuviera este sello…¿cómo serían las cosas?, es algo que no sabemos verdad…

-Sasuke-kun…pero tu eres un Uchiha, eres un genio y eres muy fuerte, -trata de persuadirlo.

-¿pero de que me sirve esta sangre?, ¿eh?, si no me ha traído más que desgracia…, -al sentirse un poco débil busca sentarse en la banca tras de si, lugar donde Sakura se sienta a su lado.

-Si tu no fueras Uchiha Sasuke…no serías tú…y eso es algo que no puedo aceptar, tu existencia es algo muy valioso para mí, así que no sigas con eso…por favor…pero si estás asustado…que eso no te de vergüenza y cuenta siempre conmigo, piensa siempre en mí…que sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti…y haría cualquier cosa por ti…

-Sakura…¿de dónde sacas tanto amor?, yo…yo no lo merezco…no hago más que hacerte llorar…, -le limpia las lágrimas que se asoman a sus ojos.

-bien dijiste que uno no solo llora de tristeza, tu mismo eres una de mis más grandes alegrías…que mis lágrimas no te engañen…, -dice mientras llora y se limpia las lágrimas al hablar.

-Quiero…que mi hija crezca tan bella…y con unos sentimientos tan puros como los de su madre…

-lo de bella, te lo aseguro, ¡ya que tiene al papá más guapo de todo el universo!

-Sakura…el sello…se expandió…y ya no regresa a la normalidad…

-¿qué?, ¿dónde?, -se para a ver en la espalda de Sasuke y efectivamente las marcas se han movido de posición, dispersándose un poco más para su espalda.

-Eso…

-Sakura voy a decirte algo que debes tomar muy en cuenta…

-no me digas que si mueres…o algo así..que…no Sasuke-kun…

-Sakura…te amo…

-esperando oir otra cosa, se alivia y se sonroja, -yo también mi amor…te amo tanto Sasuke-kun…que no se como viviría sin ti…, -se topa a él para abrazarlo, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del shinobi, aprovechando la oportunidad para besarlo, mientras sus lágrimas mojan las mejillas de Sasuke.

-Estoy segura que en algún lugar del mundo hay alguien que nos ayudará con este problema, ya lo verás…, -fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, antes de levantarse y salir del cuarto de baño, dejando a Sasuke sentado y con la toalla amarrada a su cintura.

*********

En la oscuridad, el sonido distante de unos cascabeles se escuchaba aproximándose, cada vez más y más, como si cada vez que sonaban, era símbolo del paso de una persona.

-Muy pronto…Itachi…, -se escucha entonces la voz de Kotoko, cuya silueta empieza a bajar gradas.

*********

Mientras tanto una persona tenía problemas con cierta labor que se comprometió a realizar.

Casa de la familia Uchiha.

-Al menos fue amable Sakura-san al dejarnos pasar esta temporada en su casa, -dice Shizune mientras carga de un lado a otro a Shiori que no deja de llorar.

-Sí…espero que Sasuke se recupere pronto para que vuelva, -dice tomando un poco de Sake y tirando cartas mientras juega solitario.

-Oiga…Tsunade-sama, la niña no deja de llorar y USTED se comprometió a cuidarla, y hasta ahora no ha hecho nada, no es que quiera interrumpir su tan entretenido juego de solitario.

-¿qué estás diciendo Shizune?, si tú eres mi asistente, así que ¿es lo mismo no?, además probablemente sienta la falta de sus padres, porque ya comió, está limpia y no hay nada de malo con ella.

-Mmm…creo que si alguien así me cuidara yo también lloraría pequeña Shiori, -se burla con la niña Shizune.

-Y mira quien la está cuidando Shizune, -se la regresa Tsunade.

-¿usted no pierde una, verdad Tsunade-sama?

-No, querida Shizune, -le sonríe y sigue tirando las cartas, -cuando todos regresen partiremos al país del viento…y ya que estaremos ahí…creo que los llevaré…después de todo, según lo que me ha comentado Sakura…la salud de Sasuke está cada vez peor…

-¿qué quiere decir, con que los llevará?

-Le pediremos a Kaeru-sensei que nos ayude a quitar el sello que Orochimaru le dejó a Sasuke.

-¡¡¡¡¡K!..Ka..Kaeru-sense!!!!!, debe estar bromeando, ella está loca, la última vez que la vimos casi nos mata.

-creo que nuestro deseo entonces no era muy interesante para ella, además no pudimos ganar en esa tonta apuesta.

-Después de todo ella es su maestra…la diferencia es que ella siempre gana y usted siempre pie…digo..no gana mucho Tsunade-sama.

-Pero es lo único que se me ocurre…, -se muerde la uña con la boca.

Shizune aún no muy convencida sigue tratando de tranquilizar a Shiori.

*********

Naruto y Hinata caminaban por la villa, como es común él mueve sus manos expresivamente al hablar, por lo que ella en tres intentos no logró tomársela, a la cuarta vez se dio por vencida y caminó a su lado escuchándolo animada, y en un momento en que él le pidió su opinión, notó que sus dos brazos por fin estaban a los lados de su cuerpo, por lo que de un impulso los tomó.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas de eso, no es muy gracioso?, -dijo en ese justo instante, -¿eh?, ¿Hinata?, -la mira curioso por el gesto reciente.

-Na…Naruto-kun…, yo…

-otra vez…, -piensa Naruto al verla completamente roja, -ven Hinata, aunque no es hora de comer, un Ramen calientito siempre cae bien!, -dijo tomándola de la mano, por lo que ella sonríe y lo sigue.

********

Kaname caminaba por las calles de la villa, muy cerca del puesto de ramen, donde estaban Naruto y Hinata.

En la zona las instalaciones de una pequeña feria, la distrajeron un momento, emocionándose con los peluches, los algodones de azúcar y todo ese tipo de cosas que suelen haber en una feria.

Momentos después, sale de ahí con un anillo que curiosamente tenía el símbolo de la hoja grabado en él, lo miraba sin ponérselo en el dedo, lo llevaba sobre la palma de la mano.

-¿eh?, pero si es el ramen al que me trajo Ero-senin, -dice viendo el lugar desde afuera.

-Kumba wa!, Oji-san!, -entra levantando la cortinita, topándose inmediatamente con la mirada de Naruto, que volteó al oír a la nueva cliente.

-Esos ojos, -Kaname no puede dejar de mirarlo, Kushima…, -se espanta al verlo.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!, pero si es mi Oiroke no Jutsu!!!!, que significa esto!!!!!!, -se levanta impactado Naruto y señala a la chica con el dedo índice, -¿Ne, ne?, Hinata, ¿¿¿es o no es lo que veo???

Ante la súbita aclaración de Naruto la chica retrocedió dejando volar el anillo que llevaba en la mano, el cual fue a caer al plato de sopa de Hinata sin que ella lo notara.

-¿O-i-ro-ke…no jutsu?, ¿cómo te atreves, maldito pervertido!!, -lo señala ahora ella con el dedo índice.

-Disculpa a Naruto-kun…pero…, -no sabe como disculparse Hinata al ver que el parecido con la técnica sexy es increíble.

-¿Naruto?, -le reconoce entonces…¿Uzumaki Naruto?

-Sí…¿por qué te sorprende?, no creo que haya alguien en esta aldea que no lo sepa, a menos que no seas de aquí…¿de dónde eres?, es más, ¿Quién eres?

-Naruto-kun, no creo que ese modo sea el apropiado…, -le sugiere Hinata.

Cuando vuelven a ver Kaname había desaparecido.

Después de asombrarse entran nuevamente a la tienda.

-¿No era conocida tuya Naruto?, -le pregunta el señor del Ramen.

-No…nunca la había visto, solo con el Oiroke no Jutsu…

-Naruto…, -sus ojos son de raya y punto, entonces se pone más serio, -es que el otro día vino aquí en compañía de Jiraiya-sama.

-¡Nanda te wa yo!, ¿con Ero-senin?, vaya…Ero-senin sigue en las andadas…

-Mejor come antes de que se enfríe Naruto-kun, -pone el ejemplo Hinata.

-es verdad…uhhh!!, está tan delicioso!

Hinata sintió algo duro en la boca mientras comía y con la pena del mundo se lo sacó.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?

-¿Hay algo malo en el ramen?, -se interesa el dueño.

-Etto…entonces ve el anillo que era el objeto que no pudo masticar y se asombra, -etto…¿Naruto-kun?, -lo mira por explicación.

-Oh!, Dios!, una propuesta de Matrimonio en vivo en mi servicio de Ramen!, -se adelanta el hombre.

-¿Nanie?????, -se sorprende Naruto ante una coloradísima Hinata.

-Naruto, pero los anillos comúnmente van en el postre, no se echan en la sopa, imagínate y se lo traga, por otra parte, muchas felicidades Hinata-san.

-¿¿¿¿Nanda te wa yo?????????????, -se escucha el grito desesperado de Naruto, desde el servicio de Ramen hasta las afueras del planeta.

*********

-Dices que hay una posibilidad de que ella pueda quitar el sello maldito de Sasuke-kun…¿por qué, no lo mencionaste antes…?, -la mira incrédula Sakura.

Tsunade se sienta y le indica que ella haga lo mismo.

-Porque era algo muy arriesgado…incluso ahora, podemos perder mucho…pero si esto sigue así…él no sobrevivirá, -la mira con su seriedad de persona experimentada.

-Ahora que fue dado de alta…iremos maestra, no importa lo que pase, si es necesario que…

-Sakura…ella vive en la villa de las mujeres del viento.

-las mujeres del viento…¿se refiere a esa villa…donde solamente viven mujeres y el paso a los hombres es negado?

-Digamos que de un tiempo a acá se hizo muy feminista…., -comenta Tsunade desviando la mirada.

-bueno…si es por Sasuke-kun…aunque la idea me desagrada mucho…(Sakura interior), -Shannaro!!!, claro que no me gusta!!!

Continuará…

-Oh Dios!, era verdad que en esta villa hay puras mujeres, estoy seguro que Ero-senin hubiera sido feliz de venir con nosotros, -dice Naruto.

-Pero la gran mayoría se ven peligrosas, -comenta Sasuke

-Eso es por la forma en que las mira Kakashi-sensei, -dice Sakura

-¿Está diciendo que por aquí no puedo pasar porque soy hombre, que le pasa?!, -se enoja Naruto

-Entonces ni modo, "Oiroke no Jutsu"

-Yo ni loco hago eso, -la voz de Sasuke

-Esta vez prepárense para la super técnica aprendida por Sasuke

Próximo Capítulo de Naruto Kanashimi no Uta:

"En busca de Kaeru-basama, Dos chicas extrañamente normales"

¡No se lo pierdan!


	10. En busca de Kaeru baa sama

"En busca de Kaeru-ba-sama, Dos chicas extrañamente normales"

La noche aún no desaparecía, el brillo de la luna inundaba los alrededores de la villa de los Uchiha, donde Sakura y Sasuke habían construido su casa. Sasuke estaba sentado afuera, cubierto por una manta, ya que el viento soplaba fuertemente, anunciando un frente frío.

Mientras su cabello se movía por el viento, su mirada se veía cansada, inesperadamente un ataque de tos le sobrevino, dejando como saldo, un poco de sangre en el pañuelo con que se tapaba la boca, lo miró serio por unos instantes y lo arrugó en su puño.

Adentro de la casa, la habitación de Sakura estaba cerrada, ella dormía plácidamente sobre su cama abrazando una almohada, sin embargo el frío provocado por el viento, fue penetrando en su piel, por lo que casi inconscientemente extendió su brazo buscando el cobijo con Sasuke, acostumbrada a su presencia junto a ella, al no encontrarlo abrió levemente los ojos.

-¿eh?, miró a su lado y se recostó nuevamente sobre la almohada esperando que volviera de donde hubiera ido.

Pero el viento siguió soplando, las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, provocando ruidos en el techo de la casa.

Ante la presencia de la lluvia Sasuke entró nuevamente a la casa y se sentó en el sofá, intentó recostarse pero la tos se hacía presente, así que se quedó sentado.

Al escuchar ruidos, Sakura se levantó y caminó en dirección a la sala.

-¿Sasuke?, -pregunta viendo la sombra sobre el sofá.

-Sakura…¿qué haces levantada?, ¿te desperté?

-¿qué haces aquí?, -pregunta ella sugiriendo lo extraño del comportamiento de Sasuke

-No…no es nada, vuelve a la cama, es solo que no tengo sueño, no te preocupes, ve…

-Sasuke-kun…,- nota inmediatamente las evasivas y se acerca a él, sentándose a su lado, toma su mano, en ese instante el ataque de tos se hace presente, y él suelta su mano para taparse la boca con el pañuelo.

-vete a descansar…cough, mañana saldremos temprano, enseguida me pasa y te alcanzo cough, cough!

-te prepararé un té, -se levanta diligente, rumbo a la cocina, encendiendo las luces.

-Sakura, olvida eso

-En ese momento Sakura se percata de las manchas en el pañuelo que sostenía Sasuke en su mano. Sin saber como reaccionar prosigue con lo que estaba haciendo. Ante la actitud de Sakura, Sasuke aprieta en su puño nuevamente el pañuelo.

Mientras, Shiori duerme sin darse cuenta de los problemas que presenta su padre, y abraza un osito de felpa que tiene una cinta de ninja en la cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato, las luces están nuevamente apagadas y en la habitación de los Uchiha, una tasa de té está vacía en la mesita del lado derecho de la cama, donde Sakura está recostada en el respaldo de la cama y Sasuke sobre el pecho de su esposa, ambos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

*********

El día había amanecido frío, al igual que lo estuvo toda la noche, pero eso no evita que el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente, nos sorprenda saliendo de la regadera, casi congelado y con un moquito colgando de su nariz, mientras tiembla a cada paso que da.

-Ten-go que a-pu-rar-me, AAAAAaaaachhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!, ¿¡¡¡¡¡por qué hace tanto frío Te wa yo!!!!!?

Al terminar de subir el zipper de su chaqueta, se le ve más recuperado y da unas palmaditas a sus mejillas frente al espejo.

-Iooosh!, hoy iremos en busca de la tal Kaeru-no-ba-chan, después de arreglar todo para poder salir el día de hoy de la villa,¡¡¡¡nada puede arruinar este día!!!!!, ¡Iko-te wa yo!

***********

Tal y como habían quedado el día anterior, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura , Neji y Naruto, se reúnen frente a la entrada de la villa, a punto de partir en su viaje.

-Y ¿qué pasó con Hinata?, -pregunta Tsunade al recién llegado Hokage-sama

-Pues…como yo salgo por el momento, ella dijo que no le importaría estar al frente, aunque claro que le dio mucha lástima no poder venir con nosotros, pero después de todo es una misión no sabemos si peligrosa.

-¿y con respecto a esto?, -llama su atención Kakashi poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Shiori, que era cargada por Sakura.

-a ella la llevamos Kakashi-sensei, -le dice seria Sakura, -el enemigo la busca, no se lo dejaremos tan fácil…

Sasuke se limita a asentir cuando Sakura expone su punto.

-¡bien!, ¡partamos!, -se adelanta Naruto y los demás sonríen por su ímpetu conservado.

*******

-hu, esto me trae demasiados recuerdos, salir así a completar una misión de la villa, sin saber que nos depara el futuro, con nuestros protectores de Konoha en la frente y mirando hacia el horizonte!!!!!, -señala con el dedo índice hacía la dirección en que van el Hokage rubio.

Todos se apuñan en la esquina de la escena y rumoran

-¿pero que le pasa?, -cuestiona Sakura

-debió haber pasado mucho tiempo con Lee, cuando fue a verlo al hospital ayer, -responde Neji

-mmj, mmj, -asienten todos, moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-Cambiando de tema, -dice Sasuke, en ese momento todos caminan con normalidad nuevamente, -esa señora que vive en el país del viento, ¿de qué manera podrá ayudar…ayudarme…Tsunade-san?

-ahora que lo dices, no tengo idea de lo que hará.

-¿qué?, ¿Qué significa eso?

-Ella es muy mañosa y caprichosa, pero es muy fuerte y hábil

-por algo es su maestra, -comenta Naruto para si mismo riéndose un poco

-aparenta ser una niña de unos 14 años…pero no debes dudar, la he visto aceptar muchos desafíos con magia maldita antes, y también la he visto rechazar muchos otros, ella es como un juego de azar, puede que ganes, puede que no e incluso pierdas asta lo que no tienes.

-ya veo…

-ja, pero no te preocupes, que ella es voluble cuando se trata de mí!, -trata de elevarse su propio ego la rubia sannin

-Tsunade-sama, como dice eso, si la última vez que nos vió ella nos!, -en ese momento Tsunade le da un codazo, -ouh…digo que ella nos trató tan bien como pudo…, -la mira de reojo Shizune.

-¡arriba ese ánimo Sasuke!, ¡ya verás que la bacha superior es muy fuerte!, -le pone el brazo en el hombro Naruto, -Sasuke no puede evitar pensar en lo que pasó anoche, pero esboza una leve sonrisa para Naruto.

-Es más y si no quiere ayudarnos, la obligaremos, la golpearemos, la amarraremos ¡y entonces la sentaremos amenazada con dos Kunais!

-¡¡¡¡De eso nada!!!!, -gritan Sakura y Tsunade a la vez.

-lo que yo quiero ver, es si ella realmente aparenta la edad que dices, -comenta Kakashi, aunque tal vez tengas razón, si Tsunade-sama, tiene esa apariencia y su edad es

-¡¡Kakashi!!, -recuerda lo que le pasó a Jiraiya, las únicas dos veces donde estuvo a punto de morir…fueron…, -lo mira con mirada asesina Tsunade.

-pero esto es algo diferente, aquí no hay aguas termales, Tsunade-sama…

-estás advertido

-si Tsunade-sama es así…entonces Kaeru-no-bacha será…., -se imagina Naruto a una mujer enorme rodeada de truenos y con el símbolo de apuesta en la espalda., -un leve color azul se posa bajo sus ojos.

*********

Hinata estaba sentada en la silla del Hokage, con un lapicero se tocaba la frente viendo algunos papeles frente a ella.

-como me hubiera gustado ir con ellos…, pero alguien debe encargarse de esto, Ioshhh!, ¡a trabajar!, -adopta la posición de decisión y junta las palmas frente a la montaña de papeles que tenía en frente.

En ese momento entran un par de ninjas de anbu a su por ahora oficina.

-Hinata-sama, traemos el reporte de nuestra investigación en el país del viento tan como lo ordenó Hokage-sama, -dijo un con máscara de gato.

-¿reporte del país del viento?, -pregunta extrañada, al no recordar nada al respecto, toma entre sus manos los apuntes y al dar unas hojeadas se sorprende,-¡Naruto-kun!, -abre grandes los ojos mientras sigue leyendo.

**********

El sol se oculta, y la luna hace su aparición, luego la luna se oculta y sale nuevamente el sol.

-cuando le dije a Hinata que la misión sería peligrosa, en verdad me lo creía, pero ahora…, -comenta aburrido y con una cara larga el chico zorro, mientras caminan.

Puede verse la fila de todos los protagonistas en SD caminando en dirección al país del viento, mientras cruzan por el desierto, el sol se mete y nuevamente es de noche.

-Llevamos dos días caminando, no recuerdo que el camino fuera así de claro, para comenzar Tsunade no ba-chan, -vuelve a replicar.

-recuerda que el camino es diferente porque nos dirigimos a la entrada oeste al país del viento, directamente por la aldea Shojo.

-es verdad…ahí vive la super anciana…, -razona rascándose a un lado de la boca con el dedo índice.

-el trayecto ha sido tan terrible que no me animo a decirle nada…, -piensa Sakura, con su yo interno dormido y cara de cansancio.

Así pasó la noche, donde acamparon para estar listos por la mañana, la última de esa larga caminata y en la que se enfrentarían a su destino.

El sol aparece e ilumina toda la escena, mientras todos siguen caminando.

-¡¡¡¡hoy es el gran día!!!, por fin conoceremos a Kaeru ba-sama, -celebra Sakura al ver la entrada de la aldea oculta de Shojo, -¿no te parece fabuloso Sasuke-kun?

-sí…, -comenta no muy convencido al ver la entrada decorada con rosas, su ceja se arquea ante tal portada.

-¿oye Kakashi-sensei, en que momento crees que nos prohíban el paso?, -pregunta Naruto a la figura que tenía al lado.

Al no obtener respuesta se voltea y nota a un espantapájaros que viste como Kakashi en su lugar, -¿ehhh?, ¿pero que le pasa?, ¿dónde se fue?, ¿Kakashi-sensei?, ¿neeeee?!!!

-Tal parece que Kakashi ha entrado en acción, no va a quedarse a lo que viene, -comenta Tsunade.

-¿a lo que viene?, -dice Sakura volteando a ver a todos lados, notando la ausencia de Neji, -Neji tampoco está…, -al ver hacia delante, sus ojos se abren de par en par, al ver a cinco mujeres que han llegado a darles la bienvenida.

-Irashai-masu!, -los saluda la más pequeña y joven, -Yorokonde!, -los saluda una un poco más alta a su lado, -Konochiwa!, -se asoma una más alta y fuerte, -la penúltima pone su mano sobre su ceja, dándoles un saludo militar, -sacándoles una gota a todos, y por último una mujer encapuchada solo traga saliva.

-¿pero qué…?, -sigue asombrada Sakura.

-¡¡¡¡Todas son encantadoras podeis pasar!!!,-les dice la más pequeña con ojos de corazón, -pero…esas dos de ahí, deben verse más femeninas, podrían confundirlas, ya saben que los hombres no son bien recibidos aquí, -arquea los ojos sádicamente.

-¿te refieres a mi?!!!, pero si yo no soy una!!!!, -se enfurece Naruto, pero Tsunade le tapa la boca y habla por él, -dice que no es una muy expresiva, pero acataremos tu petición, un segundo, -sonríe y enseguida voltea intimidante hacia el rubio.

-debe ser broma…

-si quieres que lleguemos donde Kaeru-ba-sama debes y tu también Sasuke

-¿de qué estás hablando?, sería más fácil ir en busca de ella como lo hizo Neji, como un ninja, no hay que disfrazarse para una misión como esta.

-¿y tu crees poder acercarte a Kaeru-ba-sama, con esas fachas?

-tenías planeado esto desde el principio…

-Sasuke-kun…, -le pone la mano en el hombro Sakura y asiente.

-¿qué???, ¿pero tú también?

-se que puedes hacerlo…

-Sakura…

-es por tu bien, así que copia con tu Sharingan la técnica de Naruto y transfórmate de una vez!!,-en lo que grita su yo interno aflora, - Shannaro!!, ¿cómo fue que pasó esto?, Shikusho!!

-los ojos de Sasuke tiemblan, pero sabe cual es su objetivo y los percances para alcanzarlo, -no…¡no puedo!

Entonces Naruto se adelanta ya consciente de la situación, forma con sus manos los sellos y grita:-¡Oiroke no jutsu!, -frente a los ojos de todos aparece Naruto en su forma femenina, vistiendo la misma ropa que llevaba el Hokage.

-uhh…vamos Sasuke, sino, no entraremos, -le habla su amigo en su técnica, -lo que pone más nervioso a Sasuke.

-la mujer está ahí dentro…debo entrar para poder verla…y solo entro si me veo como una…, -entonces junta sus manos y hace el sello de la técnica sexy.-Oiro…ke…no jutsu…, -al pronunciar estas palabras una gran nube de humo cubre a Sasuke y al dispersarse una chica muy bella de cabello azul oscuro suelto aparece, llevando la misma ropa que portaba el Shinobi.

Al verlo la Sakura interior sale volando de la sorpresa y el horror.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ieeeee!!!!!!!!, Sasuke-kun incluso se ve más lindo que yo…

Sasuke mira sus manos temblorosas y mueve su boca para articular alguna palabra, pero la voz no le sale de la impresión.

Continuará…

Próximo Capítulo de Naruto Kanashimi no Uta:

"La prueba que nos dejó sin habla, Kaeru-ba-sama aparece"

¡No se lo pierdan!


	11. La prueba

"La prueba que nos dejó sin habla, Kaeru-ba-sama aparece"

-uhh…vamos Sasuke, sino, no entraremos, -le habla su amigo en su técnica, -lo que pone más nervioso a Sasuke.

-la mujer está ahí dentro…debo entrar para poder verla…y solo entro si me veo como una…, -entonces junta sus manos y hace el sello de la técnica sexy.-Oiro…ke…no jutsu…, -al pronunciar estas palabras una gran nube de humo cubre a Sasuke y al dispersarse una chica muy bella de cabello azul oscuro suelto aparece, llevando la misma ropa que portaba el Shinobi.

Al verlo la Sakura interior sale volando de la sorpresa y el horror.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ieeeee!!!!!!!!, Sasuke-kun incluso se ve más lindo que yo…

Sasuke mira sus manos temblorosas y mueve su boca para articular alguna palabra, pero la voz no le sale de la impresión.

-Creo que ahora si pueden pasar, -interviene la joven de ojos arqueados, al ver la nueva apariencia de Naruto y Sasuke.

Caminaban por las calles de la aldea Shojo, sorprendiéndose de cada una de las cosas que veían.

-y por cierto…¿a que se debe su presencia por aquí?, por lo que veo ustedes son ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, y por aquí no hay amigas de esa aldea y menos ninjas o algo por el estilo, -dice la joven sin dejar su exageradamente amable actitud, demostrada con sus ojos arqueados.

-sí…eres bastante observadora…tú…, -le responde Sakura, dándose cuenta de que no se ha presentado.

-Uematsu, -se presenta la guía, -Uematsu Misato

-Mucho gusto Uematsu-san, -se reverencia la ninja médico, -tienes razón…andamos en busca de una persona, tal ves tu puedas ayudarnos.

-a decir verdad, conozco a casi todas las chicas de la villa y aunque sean solo mujeres las habitantes de esta villa, creeme que no hay nada como eso, así que por favor, les rogaría…, -dice avergonzada mirándola a ella agarrada de la mano de Sasuke, que por la técnica sexy, tiene apariencia de mujer, sonrojándolos a ambos inmediatamente.

-¡No!, ¡esto no es lo que parece!!!, -niega con las manos desesperada.

-Es más creo que nosotros buscaremos a Kaeru-ba-sama por este lado, -los interrumpe Naruto, cogiendo a Sasuke shojo por el brazo y sacándolo de en medio.

Ya lejos Naruto y Sasuke recobran sus apariencias normales.

-Puff

-Puff

Sasuke se recuesta en la pared de una casa y pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Sabía que esto era una mala idea, no se por qué siquiera lo pensé

-jaja, vamos Sasuke, después de todo fue divertido, imagínate que Uematsu-san pensó cosas raras de Sakura-chan.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y la sostuvo seria contra Naruto.

-jeje, -se pasa el dedo índice bajo la nariz el Hokage.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa donde Sasuke estaba apoyado se abre de repente sorprendiendo a los amigos.

-¡ah!, -exclama Naruto

-Disculpe nosotros, -trata de intervenir Sasuke, pero se topa con la mirada sádica de una chica de unos 14 años, cabello largo rosado, peinado en dos colas y de ojos verdes profundos, de apariencia extremadamente delgada.

-Ya veo…, -profiere ante la presencia de los dos shinobis.

-pero si no hemos dicho nada…, -piensa Naruto, viendo a la extraña persona.

********

-Así que Kaeru-ba-sama, sigue viviendo en esta villa, -afirma Sakura, llevando a Shiori en sus brazos, tras haber sido dejada por Sasuke.

-pues, ella no es una Oba-san…la única Kaeru que conozco es la chica de la casa 17…

-Eso nos sirve por el momento, -le agradece Tsunade.

-Quiero que nos encontremos con Sasuke-kun y Naruto para avisarles que ya sabemos algo, -mira a su maestra la ninja rosa.

-Sasuke-kun…, -piensa para si misma la joven Uchiha, mientras caminan.

********

-Tontos…, -piensa Kakashi sentado en un árbol, leyendo su libro de Narraciones de un Ero-espía, mientras piensa una burbujita aparece al lado de su cabeza, en ella Naruto y Sasuke usando el Oiroke no Jutsu.

Entonces sigue su lectura.

*********

De la villa Shojo, en el país de la arena, una flecha en un mapa del país del viento se desplaza a la villa oculta de la arena.

Gaara leía un pergamino sentado en su escritorio de Kazekage.

-¿qué pasa Gaara-sama?, tu rostro se puso serio de repente, ¿dice algo feo?, -pregunta con su inocencia acostumbrada Terra.

-informa que el Hokage y un grupo de Shinobis de Konoha vendrán por acá dentro de poco, que siguen en la búsqueda de Kotoko Uchiha…

-Me pregunto ¿por qué esa chica habrá escogido nuestro país para esconderse…?, -mira expectante al joven pelirojo.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo…Terra, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que los Anbu, dicen haberla visto por estos rumbos, creo que casi el mismo tiempo desde que tu llegaste de la aldea del vidrio.

-¿y por qué tienes que recordarme eso ahora?,-pregunta con la voz un poco más altiva, -no quiero ni pensar en los barazuisho…me da miedo…

Gaara pone su mano sobre la suya y le sonríe, y en ese justo momento entra Temari a la oficina, encontrando al Kazekage con la mano encima de la de su asistente.

Ambos quitan la mano rapidísimo.

-Mjmm…se compone la garganta Temari ante la escena, -espero no llegar en mal momento

-para nada, pasa, -la recibe cordial Gaara, mientras Terra se limita a bajar la mirada ruborizada frente a la hermana mayor.

**********

La flecha vuelve a trasladarse a la aldea Shojo, dejando la villa de la arena al otro lado del país del viento.

Sakura, Shiori, Tsunade y Shizune han llegado a la casa 17, y se han llevado la sorpresa de dos cráteres enormes frente a la puerta de la casa, que de casualidad era la misma, donde Sasuke se recostó en la pared…

-¿pero qué pasó aquí?, -se asombra la madre de Shiori.

-no ha cambiado nada, -reflexiona Tsunade viendo los cráteres, -cuando ella se enoja, hace berrinche y como resultado de eso, siempre quedan estos cráteres, que muy extrañamente siempre tienen el mismo diámetro.

-lo que significa que aunque sea en esto ella mide perfectamente su chakra…increíble…, -le responde Sakura.

-bueno, al mal paso darle prisa, -traga saliva Tsunade y toca a la puerta.

-¡voy!, -se escucha una voz jovial desde dentro.

-Tsunade y Shizune retroceden un par de pasos, mientras Sakura las ve no muy crédula.

-¿Hi?, -abre la puerta despacio, dejando ver su rostro como iluminado por la bondad.

-eh…etto…maestra…ioh!, -levanta su dedo índice Tsunade, mientras arquea los ojos y una gota aparece al lado de su rostro.

-¿qué?, ¿tú?

-si…verás…quería pedirte que, -en ese momento Kaeru cierra la puerta frente a la cara de Tsunade, haciendo que su cabello vuele.

-Tsunade-sama!, -se sorprende Shizune.

-parece que no habrá mucha cooperación…, -las mira extrañada Sakura.

-esa mujer…!abre la puerta maldita vieja!!, -se tira contra la puerta Tsuande, dejándose llevar por la cólera, pegándole a la puerta.

-las estudiantes estúpidas que no pueden respetar a su maestra no son bien recibidas, -se asoma por la ventana la joven veterana.

-¡oh!, por favor maestra es importante, -se separa de la puerta Tsunade.

-¿¿¿¿¿tan importante como la vez que me hiciste apostar mi dinero ahorrado durante los entrenamientos del príncipe de Kron, a una jugada que tenías 1000 a 1????, -le grita la joven por la ventana.

-bueno eso…

-¿o la vez que era taaan importante como saltar por el acantilado para recoger la bolsa con tu tesoro, que resultó ser un par de fichas para jugar gratis al casino?

-eso fue por…

-si se trata de prestarte dinero sabes que no

-no…no es eso, en verdad es algo importante, -la mira más seria Tsunade.

-por favor…, -interrumpe Sakura, -en verdad es algo muy importante…, -la mira suplicante.

Kaeru no puede desentenderse al ver esa expresión.

-muy bien, pasen, -dice abriendo la puerta de su casa, y dejando pasar a las konounichis.

-solo déjenme limpiar un poco de desorden, -dice caminado hacia el fondo de la sala, donde colgados de el techo con un lazo amarrado a los brazos estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, -se sorprende Sakura

-¿Naruto?, -se extraña Tsunade

-¿eh?, se conocen?, -pregunta intrigada Kaeru.

-e…etto…, -se queda sin palabras Sakura.

Al rato están todos sentados en la sala de la casa.

-jajajaja, ya veo, ¿así que yo estuve torturando al Hokage y al esposo de la alumna de mi estúpida estudiante?

-s…sí…, -la mira extrañada Sakura.

-pero…¿cómo fue que llegaste a eso?, -pregunta Tsunade.

-Saben que los hombres no están autorizados para permanecer en esta villa, por eso decidí castigarlos, pero al presentarme, este joven rubio con cara de niño tonto, me dijo…

El recuerdo…

-¿Tú eres Kaeru-ba-sama?, wow, y yo que pensé que serías una vieja ochentona, pero ya veo por qué eres la maestra de Tsunade-no bacha, solo hay una cosa, tu eres demasiado plana para ser su maestra…, -le dice inocentemente comparando al delicado cuerpo de Kaeru con la fuerte Tsunade.

Fin del recuerdo…

-eso le molestaría a cualquiera, -le regaña Sakura.

-y ella dijo que como yo era amigo de Naruto debería pagar por su crimen también, ella es realmente fuerte…, -comenta Sasuke.

-o es que tu estás muy agotado, -le dice seria la joven anciana.

-usted…

-el problema es ese sello…, -lo mira convencida, -ya no hay mucho tiempo, -dice parándose y acercándose a Sasuke.

-esto puede que te duela un poco…, -en ese momento un par de colmillos relucen en su boca color carmín.

Continuará….

Próximo capítulo de Naruto kanashimi no uta:

"¿Sasuke es Naruto?, técnica para cegar el sello"

No se lo pierdan!!!!!


	12. ¿Sasuke es Naruto?

En capítulos anteriores:

-Creo que no hay más remedio que ir a ver a esa persona…Sakura me dijo que salud de Sasuke está empeorando cada vez más, -comenta Tsunade a Shizune que carga a Shiori entre sus brazos.

-Pero a ella…no es que sea lo más cordial con usted Tsunade-sama…recuerde la última vez que fuimos a verla…ella casi nos

-¡Pero no hay remedio!, cuando Sakura venga le explicaremos todo.

********

-¿Dices que vive en el país de la Arena?, que bien, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, iremos en busca de esa señora y de Kotoko Uchiha…, -dice Naruto al ser informado por Sakura

En una escena más adelante Naruto está frente al espejo, y se da un par de palmadas en la cara, -Ioshh!, hoy iremos en busca de Kaeru ba-sama

********

-muy bien, pasen, -dice Kaeru abriendo la puerta de su casa, y dejando pasar a las konounichis.

-solo déjenme limpiar un poco de desorden, -dice caminado hacia el fondo de la sala, donde colgados de el techo con un lazo amarrado a los brazos estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!, -se sorprende Sakura

-¿Naruto?, -se extraña Tsunade

-¿eh?, se conocen?, -pregunta intrigada Kaeru.

-e…etto…, -se queda sin palabras Sakura.

"¿Sasuke es Naruto?, técnica para cegar el sello"

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿pero qué es esa expresión?, se burla Kaeru al ver la cara incrédula de Sasuke ante sus relucientes colmillos.

-¿eh?, -quita inmediatamente esa expresión y se muestra serio el aludido.

-dije que te dolería un poco, pero jamás dije que iba a morderte, -dice entre risas, mordiendo una manzana que toma de la mesa, yo jamás usaría un método tan retrograda como el de Orochimaru, -entonces se acerca más a él y con su mano derecha le hala un cabello de golpe arrancándoselo.

-¿y eso para qué?, -arquea la ceja Sasuke

-mm, suprenedhuinhdk, -le explica mientras mastica la manzana.

-e..etto…, -levanta la mano Sakura, esperando que Kaeru le de la palabra, mientras piensa, -para ser una señora tan grande se comporta como una niña cualquiera.

-Oye ba-chan, y de que te servirá quitarle los pelos a Sasuke, necesitamos una ayuda y pronto!, tu misma te has percatado de lo del sello…, -termina perdiendo la vivacidad de sus palabras el joven Hokage.

-Kaeru traga el bocado y se dirige hacia Naruto, luego se sienta a su lado poniéndolo nervioso, -para ayudarlo necesito la cooperación de una persona.

-¿cooperación?, lo que sea, yo lo hago ba-chan.

-Pero no es una ayuda cualquiera…esta persona debe estar dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por salvar la vida de Sasuke, no estoy segura que en este mundo alguien esté dispuesto completamente a arriesgarse por otros…, -comenta sin conocer a Naruto.

-lo que sea ba-chan, -la mira serio Naruto

-Muy bien…yo puedo hacerlo, no por nada soy la ninja médico Número 1 y la más hermosa entre todas ellas, -dice mientras nuevamente el rayo de luz cae de la nada y se posa en su rostro.

-jeje…como usted diga ba-chan

-Na…Naruto, -lo mira expectante Sasuke, -ni siquiera sabes de que se trata todo esto.

-por eso vamos a intentarlo, -le responde completamente convencido el rubio shinobi.

-además la ba-chan dice ser muy buena

-oye…Naruto, solo una cosa antes de empezar, -se dirige hacia él sonriente Kaeru.

-dime ba-chan

-¡¡¡¡¡NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A DECIRME BA-CHAN!!!!!!,-le grita haciéndolo volar al otro lado de la sala, estrellándose contra la pared. ¿No ves que arruinas la reputación de la ninja médico número 1 y más bella entre todas?

-como usted diga…señorita…, -se desliza del hoyo en que cayó.

-¿Y este método, en que consiste?, ¿es algo peligroso?, -dice Sakura preocupada, mientras Shiori que estaba a su lado juega con sus cabellos, halándolos haciendo que su cabeza se incline a la derecha.

-peligroso no, por el momento es lo único que puedo hacer para solventar este problema, -dice halando uno de los rubios cabellos de Naruto y arrancándoselo, igual que lo hizo con Sasuke.

Aprobechando que Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, se acercó a ellos y de improvisto puso su mano sobre sus frentes empujándolos hacia atrás,acto seguido ambos cayeron al piso inconscientes.

-¿pero qué les hizo??, -se asusta Sakura tras la escena.

-¡Sakura!, -la toma por el brazo Tsunade y niega con la cabeza, indicando se quedara quieta.

Mientras Kaeru, junta el cabello azul de Sasuke a la cabeza de Naruto y el rubio de Naruto a la cabeza de Sasuke, dejándolos con un cabello del otro a cada uno.

-eso…, -se dice a si misma la maestra de Tsunade retirándose para darles espacio de levantarse.

Naruto abre lentamente los ojos y hace una expresión de incredulidad, mientras Sasuke los abre y una reacción de dolor hace que se toque el lugar donde está el sello.

-¡Sasuke-kun!!, ¿estás bien?, -se acerca a Sasuke la ninja médico rosa, ¿ y tu Naruto?

-¿Sasuke?, -pregunta aún adolorido, pero en ese instante se percata de lo ocurrido, mira hacia su ropa y se espanta, mira sus manos y luego toca su cabello, tan largo que puedo verlo con sus ojos y de color azul oscuro, entonces voltea hacia donde esta la persona a su lado, que de igual manera lo mira espantado, -yo…, -puede ver su reflejo frente a sí.

-Naruto mira a Sasuke, de la misma forma, -¿qué es esto?

-¿qué pasa?, -pregunta aún sin entender Sakura.

-Sakura-chan…, -dice "Sasuke", -tratando de empezar la explicación.

-¿Chan?

-Sakura…, -le dice en tono serio "Naruto"

-ahh…no…Iaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!, -grita Sakura parándose del lado de Naruto

********

Hinata termina de poner unos papeles en orden, mientras habla con un grupo Anbu.

-es por eso que yo también iré, es imperativo

-pero Hinata-sama, Hokage-sama dijo que usted se haría cargo de todo mientras él no estaba

-lo se…pero si no vamos…puede que Naruto-kun no regrese…

-Hinata-sama…

-Hinata mira el anillo en su dedo y asiente aún más convencida.

Afuera de la oficina Kaname escuchaba tras la puerta.

-valió la pena infiltrarse…tengo que encontrarte…Naruto…

*********

-¿Pero qué significa esto?!!!!, -sigue sin creerlo Sakura

-Cambio de cuerpos a través de una biomolécula, -dice serie esperando ser escuchada kaeru

-Maestra…

-Lo que hice fue transferir sus almas a través de una de sus biomoléculas, en este caso usé sus cabellos como conducto, y se preguntarán ¿por qué?, la razón en sencilla, el método para cegar el sello, es compartir la influencia de este con otro cuerpo, capaz de resistir a un chakra como este, si la persona no hubiera sido Naruto, no lo habría ni contemplado, pero con esto me parece que hay posibilidades.

Y lo primero era que Naruto comprendiera como es el sello para que no le tomara por sorpresa, ya que el sello toma el chakra de la persona y lo desgasta, si esto ocurriera en el cuerpo de Naruto sería masivo, puesto que él contiene dos tipos de chakra en su cuerpo y estoy segura que el Kyubi no se hubiera dejado robar su chakra, lo que habría convertido a Naruto en la presa indiscutible y no se trata de propagar el mal sino de disiparlo.

-Así que Naruto debe aprender a controlar el sello de mi cuerpo…, -dice Sasuke en el cuerpo de Naruto, -no…deshazte de esta técnica absurda y regrésanos a la normalidad, hiciste esto sin preguntarnos, yo no puedo permitir que Naruto sufra de esa manera!!, el tener el sello es mi maldición…, -se recuerda a si mismo tosiendo sangre, -nunca quise deshacerme de ella dándosela a alguien más…no es justo…

-Sasuke, -dice Naruto en el cuerpo de Sasuke, -esto no será nada…, -dice bajando la mano con que se tocaba el sello por el dolor, -dominaré esto y te aseguro que lo venceremos.

-Tú no lo entiendes…el tener esa cosa no es nada sencillo!!!, sentir que te mueres a cada paso…llegar a un momento en que tu chakra no te sirve de nada porque esa cosa te lo roba…yo no quería esto…

Shiori se acerca a la multitud, pasito a pasito y se para frente a Naruto, ¿papá?, -lo mira expectante con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Sasuke mira a su hija y baja la mirada.

Continuará…


	13. Preguntas

"Preguntas"

Naruto estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a un mal herido Sasuke, la estancia era una especie de caverna, donde no entraba mucha luz, el cielo estaba derrumbándose poco a poco sobre sus cabezas.

-Esto…lo he visto antes…, -se escucha la voz de Naruto cual fuera un espectador de la escena.

Entonces puede verse Sasuke, hablando junto a Naruto

-descubrí…que…te debía tanto…a pesar de que yo ya lo sabía…aparentemente no había tenido la oportunidad de comprenderlo…y que mejor momento que ahora…Naruto…,-entonces tose un poco más de sangre la cual se desliza por su boca.

-¡Sasuke!, no puedes decirme eso, si hemos llegado tan lejos, ¡debes levantarte!, ¡debes ir por tu hija! y ¡por Sakura-chan!, ¡no puedes dejarlas solas ahora!, vamos…, -trata de levantarlo.

-…Naruto…aunque yo…desaparezca…de este mundo, -vuelve a toser, -se…que ellas no estarán solas jamás…porque te tienen a ti…, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sasuke…¿¿¿dices todo eso…por lo que decía en ese estúpido libro verdad???, ¡¡¡pero sabes perfectamente que el destino lo construimos nosotros!!!, si quieres vivir…, ¡vas a vivir!, -tras esas palabras Naruto notó la gravedad del asunto, unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, junto a la preocupada expresión de su mirada.

-Sasuke…, -se escucha nuevamente la voz del Naruto espectador.

-Naruto…, -la voz de Sasuke se hacía cada vez más débil.

-Qué voy a decirle…a Sakura-chan…¿¿¿eh???, -entonces lo abraza y no puede contener más sus lágrimas.

-me haz salvado…Na..ruto…, -articula débilmente el ojinegro.

Entonces el Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente mira a su amigo con más serenidad.

-¿Sabes?, pude verlo…aunque sea por un momento…pero lo logré…pude ver la verdadera forma del Yuuby, debes ir con Gaara…avísale a Gaara…que el Yuuby…, -pero no logró terminar la frase, ya que se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Sasuke?¡¡, -quedó intrigado y preocupado el Hokage.

-¡Sasuke!!, -se levanta de golpe Naruto en el cuerpo de Sasuke, que dormido había visto todo las pasadas escenas., dándose cuenta de que era un sueño puso la mano sobre su pecho para tranquilizarse, minutos después de levantó y estirándose caminó hacia el baño.

-es la segunda vez que veo…eso…, -pensaba mientras caminaba, -¿Qué iba a decirme del Yuubi?..., -entonces abre la puerta del baño y enciende la luz, topándose con el reflejo de Sasuke en el espejo, -¡ahhhhhhh!!!, -entonces vuelve a mirarse a si mismo y recuerda.

-ya veo…aunque han pasado tres días aún no me acostumbro…waaa, -bosteza, y cierra la puerta limitando la visión al público n.n

*********

-¿Está segura que es por aquí Hinata-sama?, -pregunta Kotetsu, al ver el adornado portal de la aldea Shojo y con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Pues, según lo que dijo Naruto-kun…es la aldea donde vinieron a buscar a Kaeru-ba-sama.

-y…¿puede decirme usted…qué significa eso?, -dice señalando una señal de alto con un hombre dentro de la pleca.

-Mmm…me parece que no está permitido el paso a los hombres, -dice sin entender, hasta un momento después, -¿quéee?, ¿pero y entonces?, ¿y Naruto-kun?, -voltea a ver a su allegado.

-y no olvide a Sasuke-san, a Neji-san y a Kakashi-san, que venían con ellas.

En ese instante, aún cuando eran las 2 de la mañana, frente a ellos aparecen las 5 mujeres que dan la bienvenida a la aldea, todas vestidas implacables.

-¡Irashai-masu!, ¡Yorokonde!, ¡Kun va wa!, saludo militar, y por ultimo la mujer que traga saliva.

-etto…bu…buenas noches, -dice Hinata frente a las personas que la reciben.

***********

En la casa de Kaeru-ba-sama, Naruto está en la cocina, husmeando dentro de la refrigeradora por algo de comer, cuando es sorprendido por su propia voz, pero en un tono serio.

-¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?, -se escucha de una sombra frente a él, quien enciende la luz de la cocina.

-¿Yo?, digo Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí?, -dice sin prestarle el menor de los casos y siguiendo con su cometido.

-tal parece que esté en donde esté el insomnio es inherente a mí…

-¿eh?, -le dice con una gota en la cabeza

-que no puedo dormir, pero menos mal porque me valió para darme cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, no puedes comer a estas horas, harás que suba de peso Naruto!

-ja, ¿subir de peso?, ¿ eso te preocupa?, pues deberías agradecérmelo, porque Sasuke, eres una calavera…, -dice levantándose la camisa y mostrándole su abdomen.

-Sasuke lo mira con una ceja arqueada.

-por ahí dicen que después que te fuiste con Orochimaru, parecías sombi…, -le dice secretamente el por ahora divertido peliazul.

-Bien, si es así, yo también comeré, ¿eso no te gusta verdad?, -dice tomando el pan que Naruto estaba por comerse

-¡no!!!, espera!!!, ese es el mío!!!

-nada, los zorros necesitamos alimentarnos, -le dice poniendo la mano entre él y su pan.

-pues…!las serpientes nos tragamos todo de golpe!!!, -le grita sin pensar, solo por responderle algo.

Pero Sasuke sintió que ese comentario le removió su pasado que intenta reprimir y lo miró altivo.

-Sasuke…, -trata de averiguar como se siente Naruto, yo…

-si es así…no hay problema, la mejor manera de castigarte es dejándote hambriento, -sigue la conversación tratando de no darle importancia al comentario de Naruto.

-Así!!!!, -siguen la pelea, mientras en el cielo pasa el pájaro que con su canto deja la estela de lo que estos dos parecen ahora.

-Tonto…Tonto…

El sol ha comenzado a dar sus primeros destellos mientras, Hinata ha logrado librarse de las guías, mientras Kotetsu se dio a la fuga, vigilándola desde los árboles.

Ahora por fin está parada frente a la casa 17, lugar donde vive Kaeru-ba-sama y se hospedan sus amigos.

-Naruto-kun…por fin…

Inesperadamente la puerta de la casa cae frente a ella al ser derribada por los dos ninjas que desde la noche anterior han estado discutiendo.

-¡Así!!!, pues si me hago una herida, no me pasará nada!, -le dice Sasuke, cortándose con el kunai.

-pues…!Yo puedo halarme el cabello todo lo que quiera y nunca me quedaré calvo, porque soy tan peludo!!!!!, -dijo halando un mechón de su cabello, donde justamente estaba afianzado su cabello rubio, cayendo enseguida desmayado frente a Sasuke.

-¡Naruto!!...!Tonto!!, -le dice mientras se agacha junto a él y comprueba que no está respirando, entonces procede a quitarse el cabello azul que tenía en su cabeza y cae Sasuke también.

Todo frente a Hinata que solo los mira con los ojos muy abiertos, percatándose de los dos jóvenes que se desangran y han caído desmayados en la puerta de la casa. En un instante Hinata también cae desmayada de la impresión.

-Buenos días…Buenos días, waa…bosteza Kaeru al levantarse y pasando frente a la sala donde puede ver el desorden ocasionado por los dos que cambiaron de cuerpo., -No…, -voltea evaluando los daños hasta que ve la puerta derribada.

Se asoma y los ve tirados en el piso, entonces vuelve la mirada hacia dentro normalmente, pero enseguida vuelve a mirar, para comprobar lo que vió, -¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!, -se asombra por un momento, -a…que va, -dice encogiéndose de hombros y entrando de regreso a su casa.

Continuará….

El Próximo Capítulo de Naruto Kanashimi no uta, será un especial de dos capítulos en uno, para compensar lo corto de estos capis de los últimos posts n.n

"Inocencia Fingida"

No se lo pierdan!!

La luna tiene un mensaje prohibido…sólo su abanico puede apagarlo…


	14. Inocencia Fingida

Sasuke es enfocado desde varios puntos, hasta que la escena se detiene en su rostro, el cual está horrorizado tras lo que acaba de suceder.

A su alrededor una zona cavernosa con muy poca luz y frente a él un espectáculo de colores relucientes saliendo del piso, como si fuera un volcán cuya lava sale disparada hacia todas partes y hacia arriba, dándole al ambiente un tono celeste muy brillante.

De sus ojos cual hubieran estado programadas un para de lágrimas se desprender y ruedan hasta descender por sus mejillas al piso. Seguidamente las fuerzas se le disuelven y cae arrodillado con la mirada confundida, y sacando fuerzas de lo profundo de su ser, levanta el rostro, aprieta los dientes y grita con toda la potencia que le da su garganta…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!, -grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras tiembla y se reincorpora, tratando de caminar haciéndolo cada vez más rápido, pero es detenido por Neji que lo sujeta por detrás.

-¡Espera!, ¡debes entender la situación!!, ¡ya no podemos hacer nada!!!

Los ojos de Sasuke siguen siendo iluminados por el resplandor celeste y como puede se quita a Neji de encima haciéndolo a un lado con mucha fuerza, entonces Rock Lee aparece en escena sirviéndole de refuerzo a Neji.

-¡Sasuke-kun!!, ¡Por favor espera!!!, -le grita Lee, en ese instante Sasuke vuelve a verlo ofuscado, dejando sin palabras al joven de traje verde.

Inesperadamente la flama azul desparece dejando ver un gran orificio sobre el piso, tras esto Lee lo suelta y Sasuke es capaz de caminar libremente y aún temblando hacia la orilla del cráter, donde se arrodilla, mira sus manos que no paran de temblar y las lágrimas son el efecto de su frustración.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!!!, ¡Sakura!!!!....Sakura…Shiori…Naruto….No…¡¡¡NO!!!!!!!!, Ustedes no…, -en ese momento una presencia inunda el lugar haciendo la gravedad más pesada, impactando a Sasuke y los demás, que en seguida voltean a ver y se sorprenden de sobremanera.

NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

ESPECIAL: "Inocencia fingida"

Tras haber vuelto a sus cuerpos Naruto y Sasuke han entrado a la casa, luego de que Kaeru saliera nuevamente al recordar a Hinata tirada en el piso.

-Me da mucha alegría verte HInata, -le sonríe el aruñado Hokage.

-Yo no me esperé encontrarte en una situación así Naruto-kun, pero me da alegría que ya estés bien, -le devuelve la sonrisa la joven Hyuuga.

-Lo que no me esperaba es que el hechizo se deshiciera de una forma tan tonta, -comenta Sakura sentada al lado del Uchiha.

-Pues, creo que era de esperarse Sakura-chan, puesto que ellos estaban unidos por un cabello, pero ¿quién diría que se pondrían a halarse las mechas estos dos?

-¿Y puedes volver a efectuar esa técnica Kaeru-ba-sama?, -pregunta intrigada la rosada ninja.

-No quiero saber la respuesta, es más, no me interesa, -se le adelanta Sasuke parándose de su lado.

-¿Sasuke?, -pregunta Naruto al ver su actitud.

-fue algo que nosotros no decidimos, es algo que yo no quiero que pase…

-pero si estás con esa actitud, no podrás deshacerte de ese sello, -levanta el dedo Kaeru

-eso ya no importa, creo que lo más importante ahora es hallar a Kotoko y acabar con ella, esto del sello fue una mala idea…

-¿crees que es una mala idea, quitarte esa cosa del cuello?, o…¿crees que es una mala idea involucrar a gente querida en esto, sabiendo que a la larga o a la corta saldrá lastimado?, -le pregunta suspicaz la maestra de Tsunade.

Sasuke la mira serio tras su aclaración.

-Es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr, -le responde dándole la razón.

-¿qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?, -insiste en retarlo.

-Naruto…ven, -lo llama tomando a Shiori y sale por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín.

-¿eh?, ¿pero qué le pasa?, ¡¡este niño me dejó hablando sola!!, -se para disgustada Kaeru

-Ba-sama…estoy segura que él…la ha comprendido…, -se disculpa Sakura con reverencia a nombre de Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan…, -Kaeru asiente y se dirige a la cocina, -bueno es hora de desayunar de todas formas y creo que la recién llegada Hinata-chan tendrá hambre.

-No…disculpe…, -se apena la mencionada.

-Yo también tengo hambre ba-chan, así que prepara mucho ramen si?, -le dice Naruto antes de cruzar la puerta tras Sasuke.

-Tsunade, creo que me has involucrado demasiado, -le dice mientras busca los fideos en la alacena.

-¿involucrado?, -piensa Shizune sorprendida por la declaración de Kaeru.

*********

-¿Y de qué querías hablar eh Sasuke?, -se sienta Naruto al lado de su amigo, percatándose de la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos luego de mencionar estas palabras.

-Naruto…tu eres una persona confiable…estoy seguro que no habrá nada en este mundo…que te haga desfallecer…porque esa es tu manera de ser ninja…, -sonríe un poco tras mencionarlo, mientras juega con su hija que le agarra la mano, mientras la carga.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, pero…¿por qué me dices eso?, -se interesa en la extraña conversación el Hokage.

-¿hay algo…que te gustaría hacer…pero…no te atrevas Naruto?

-ja!, no me cambies el tema

-¡responde!

-bueno…paras serte franco no se como fue que tú y Sakura-chan terminaron juntos…

Sasuke se extraña tras la revelación.

-no se que fue lo que hicieron para estar juntos…me gustaría saber…porque me gustaría estar junto a HInata…tanto tiempo estando tan cerca…pero a la vez…la siento lejos…no se como explicarlo, creo que eso es algo que me gustaría hacer y no me atrevo.

-ya veo…

-pero dime, ¿porqué estás tan callado?, no…no estás callando…estás triste…

-este es un sentimiento que aunque me esfuerce en evitar…está presente en mí…tal vez sea el cambio que me dejó la vida tas gastar tanto…

-Sasuke…creo que estas pensando demasiado las cosas…dedícate a vivir cada día, pensando en que al día siguiente habrá algo más que hacer, otro Ramen que comer, -le sonríe su amigo rubio.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero hay algo que me preocupa y que tu no puedes comprender, al menos por ahora…, -dice volteando a ver a Shiori que sigue jugando con su mano.

-te preocupa el resultado de la pelea…y lo que puede llegar a pasar, no te preocupes esa loca de Kotoko no le pondrá una mano encima a mi sobrina.

-Esa es una parte, -voltea a verlo serio con su acostumbrada expresión. –Solo pienso…que no quiero que ningún niño crezca sin la compañía de su familia…no quiero que sienta el dolor de la soledad…que tu y yo conocimos muy bien…

-¿pero que cosas estás diciendo?, si tu hija tiene a su familia con ella, no debes preocuparte por eso que tú y Sakura-chan, -dice animado cuando es interrumpido por la mirada preocupada de Sasuke, que lo mira tratando de que Naruto lo comprenda.

-Sasuke…

-Naruto…no tengo idea que como pueda acabar todo este conflicto que está por venir…no tengo idea si mi cuerpo podrá soportar nuevamente el Aoi Sharingan…no tengo idea de que pasará cuando nos encontremos frente a frente con ella…pero me temo…me temo que yo!

-Ahora es Naruto quien lo interrumpe, -para este momento todas esas palabras sobran, -le dice serio, -por tu tranquilidad te prometo lo que quieres, -Sasuke sonríe tras las palabras de Naruto, -pero tú vendrás con nosotros de vuelta, juntos le patiaremos el trasero a esa loca., -le extiene el puño en señal de amistad.

-Sasuke se visualiza un poco más tranquilo y le devuelve el saludo con la otra mano.

********

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, y la noche estaba iluminada con muchas estrellas en el firmamento.

-Así que mañana…, -le dice Sakura al joven de cabellos azules parado frente a ella, que mira las estrellas y sonríe.

-sí, mañana nos marchamos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí, solo eso…, -voltea a verla cómplice.

-esta noche…será inolvidable, se para y le habla suavemente.

-vamos ya, -le dice tomándola de la mano y caminando rumbo al bosque.

La luna está gigantesca y los árboles se mecen con una suave brisa.

Dentro del bosque el joven Hokage camina guiado por un mapa.

-¿y ahora que estará pensando Sasuke?, -decirme que quiere que lleve esto y lo otro, se suponía que armaríamos un plan de contraataque, y lo haríamos dentro del bosque para no ser escuchados.

Entre tanto, sin darse cuenta llegó a una parte iluminada, parecían luces de velas.

-¿nanda tte wa yo?

-Las luces producían muchas sombras, entre ellas, podía verse la sombra de una mujer parada junto a las velas.

-Fields of Hope –Rie Tanaka

Al adentrarse más en la escena Naruto queda deslumbrado al descubrir que es Hinata que sostiene una vela entre sus manos, la cual ilumina su rostro contrastando con la luna.

-¿Hinata?, -la mira sorprendido.

-Naruto-kun…yo…, -se apena ante la escena tentadoramente romántica.

-¿querías una oportunidad no?, -se escucha la voz de Sasuke detrás suyo.

-Sasuke…

-Hinata espera…, -le habla también Sakura

-ustedes…, -voltea a verlos agradecido y entusiasmado, entonces camina rumbo a Hinata, quien al verlo venir pone la vela sobre la mesa de enfrente y le tiene las manos, que enseguida son agarradas por Naruto.

Sakura y Sasuke observan la escena de lejos, ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

-Todo este tiempo…he querido…, -empieza a hablar el ninja.

-quisiera decir que las palabras sobran…pero no es cierto…no se como la gente puede decir cosas como esa…cuando en este momento mi corazón vibra solo por oir tu voz…, -lo recibe Hinata abriéndole el camino de la confianza al Hokage.

-Había una vez…un niño que buscaba ser reconocido por todos…que no tenía familia…que era visto mal por toda la gente…

-Naruto-kun…

-ese niño…creció y al llegar a ser adulto cumplió uno de sus más grandes sueños, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de gente que lo amaba…e incluso se convirtió en el Hokage de su aldea, como tanto lo predicaba…, -dice mientras aprieta sus manos.

Naruto la miraba directamente a los ojos, Hinata estaba completamente embelesada y perdida en aquellos ojos azules del joven, mientras lo escuchaba sin perder un tan solo detalle.

-¿pero sabes algo?, sin darse cuenta…no…quizás sabiéndolo pero por su inmadurez no le tomaba importancia…sabía de la existencia de alguien que lo acompañaba en todo momento…y que sobre todo creía en él, esa persona tan importante…una chica con una personalidad misteriosa, que se ruborizaba al verlo y él ni cuenta…, -se rié un poco Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, -se ruboriza Hinata, -¿qué pasó después?

-jaja, ¿te interesa?, -le pregunta un poco más pícaro.

-Pues…

-Pues la historia termina en que un día…los amigos de él le ayudaron a confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica, lo llevaron a lo profundo de un bosque, donde ella estaba parada con una vela en sus manos, y aunque el viento soplaba la vela seguía encendida…quizás era iluminada por el calor de su corazón, ¿no crees?

-tal vez la vela no se apagaba…porque representaba la esperanza de que un momento muy importante llegara…

-es verdad…el momento llegó. Hinata…puede que lo que pasó en el ramen el otro día haya sido coincidencia…pero…Hinata…Tú…¿te casarías conmigo?, -lo dice finalmente.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sucedía y se desmayó.

-¡Hinata!!, -la toma entre sus brazos el Hokage

-Naruto-kun…perdón…yo solo…yo solo…

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron helados ante la escena.

-¿está bien?, -pregunta Sasuke a su esposa al ver a Hinata desmayada y despertada en tan poco tiempo.

-creo que es algo normal…, -le responde la pelirosada.

Naruto seguía expectante, mientras Hinata lo miraba sin saber como reaccionar.

-Inesperadamente Hinata se reincorporó y de un pequeño movimiento se abalanzó sobre Naruto dándole un beso, mientras él la abrazaba.

-Hinata…, -pensó el joven rubio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-creo que mejor nos vamos, -le dice Sasuke a Sakura

-es más, creo que se olvidaron que seguíamos aquí…

*********

Sakura y Sasuke caminaban de regreso cuando encontraron en su camino un pequeño lago, que al ser alumbrado por la luz de la luna se miraba hasta majestuoso. Al mismo tiempo que las luciérnagas volaban de un lado hacia otro dejando estelas verde-brillantes a su paso.

-no hay duda que esta noche es maravillosa, -comenta Sakura parándose junto al lago, mientras Sasuke la mira desde un poco más atrás.

-Sí…es maravillosa…, -responde viendo la figura de Sakura junto al lago, sin tomar mucha importancia de la noche en sí.

-¿crees que alguien pueda pasar por aquí…a estas horas?, -pregunta aún de espaldas a él.

-pues…creo que ya es muy noche…

-en ese caso…creo que nadie nos molestará

-¿quieres hablar de algo?

-Sasuke-kun…tengo miedo…de lo que suceda…, no quiero perder…a ningún miembro de mi familia…

-Esta mañana estuve hablando de algo por el estilo con Naruto, tú no debes preocuparte por eso., -dice acerándose y abrazándola por detrás, rodeándola por la cintura.

Sakura se da vuelta y quedan uno frente al otro, y al estar abrazados tan cerca pueden sentir la respiración del otro, lo que los va acercando cada vez más hasta fundirse en un beso, que va creciendo de un simple encuentro a un reflejo apasionado.

-Sasuke-kun…, -repite Sakura cada vez que se separa para tomar aire.

Sin darse cuenta han quedado acostados sobre la grama junto al lago.

********

Un grupo de Ninjas entran sigilosamente al país del viento, su vestimenta es morado oscuro con negro y sus rostros están tapados por una mascara.

*********

Ya ha amanecido y Shizune está en la habitación donde duermen Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade y ella. Pareciera cansada y dormitando junto a la cama donde estaba Shiori.

-wa!, buenos días…, -se frota los ojos Tsunade y voltea a su alrededor, ¿qué?, ¿ya se levantaron todos?

-la verdad Tsunade-sama que ni Sakura-san ni Sasuke-san, regresaron anoche y Naruto-kun salió temprano aunque regresó muy tarde anoche con Hinata-san., -luego bosteza

-ya veo…con que no anden por ahí fabricando más Shioris…, -se burla Tsunade

-¿cómo que fabricando Shioris?, ¡maestra!, -le llama la atención Sakura parada en la puerta de la recamara.

-¿ah?, ¿ya volviste?

-volvimos muy tarde ayer…pero volvimos ayer mismo, Shizune-san…, -la mira Sakura con la ceja arqueada.

-bien, bien, es más, creo que ya casi nos vamos, así que bajemos a comer algo.

*********

-¿estás segura que quieres venir con nosotros Kaeru-ba-sama? , -pregunta Sakura mientras desayunan.

-me lo he pensado y hace tiempo que no tengo algo de acción, así que no le veo nada de malo Sakura-chan.

-según las coordenadas de los Anbu, el escondite está muy cerca de la aldea de la arena…pero no ha hecho ningún movimiento…me pregunto si seguirá allí.-reflexiona Naruto viendo un mapa.

-lo mejor será salir temprano, porque la aldea de la arena está al otro lado de la aldea Shojo, -les informa Kaeru.

-hemos pasado una semana y media aquí…y no he visto ni a Neji ni a Kakashi-sensei, y Kotetsu que vino con Hinata, -les dice Sakura

-ellos han estado patrullando la zona, pero es absurdo jaja si Sasuke y Naruto han estado aquí tranquilamente, -argumenta Tsunade.

-eso es porque ellos han permanecido dentro de mi casa.

-mm…

-bueno, es hora, vámonos, se para Kaeru y todos hacen lo mismo.

-pero antes, ¡deben dejar lavados los platos!, yo no pienso volver cansada a lavar, -les dice mientras a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza.

*********

-no puede ser…, -ve por la ventana Terra, -todos los ninjas que entraron han tomado posiciones, sin que los shinobis de la arena se hayan percatado, -Gaara…!Gaara-sama!!!, -sale corriendo en busca del Kazekage.

Al salir de la habitación se encuentra con uno de los ninjas morados, que la sujeta por el brazo y aplicándole una llave la somete.

-Así que aquí estás…Yuuby…

Los ojos de Terra se llenan de lágrimas inmediatamente.

-Los barazuisho…No…¡¡¡suéltame!!!

En ese momento Gaara hace acto de presencia y queda frente al enemigo que tiene a Terra bajo su poder.

-¿cómo?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Kazekage-sama…será mejor que no se entrometa, no es nuestra intención crear una disputa con la Arena…

-Suelta a Terra, -le dice serio y amenazante a la vez

-aparentemente también lo has engañado a él, pero que cosa más molesta eres tú, -le dice el Barazuisho mientras con un Ninjutsu abre un agujero en la pared y sale por él.

-¡Terra!, -Gaara levanta una mano de arena en la cual encierra al Shinobi, pero de un momento a otro ha desaparecido, ¿qué?!

-¿qué ha pasado Gaara-sama?, oímos un estruendo y ahhh!, -se sombran al ver el agujero en la pared los subordinados.

-nos han invadido…y ¡nosotros no nos dimos cuenta!

-Gaara-sama…

-Todos alerta, pero tengan cuidado ellos tienen a un rehén nuestro…, -da la orden el Kazekage

-¡como usted diga!, -desaparecen, dejando a Gaara viendo por el hoyo, mientras recuerda…

"-necesito permanecer a su lado", -le dice Terra la primera vez que se vieron

-"¿lo has engañado a él también?, pero que cosa más molesta eres", -retumban en su cabeza las palabras del Barazuisho.

-¿qué está pasando…Terra?, -le pregunta al viento y arruga el seño

**********

Los Shinobis de Konoha salieron por fin de un largo trayecto en la aldea Shojo rumbo a la aldea oculta de la Arena.

Sin esperarse lo más mínimo lo que estaban apunto de vivir…

-¿Qué es realmente Terra?, ¿por qué es buscada por los Barazuisho?

-¿cuál es el verdadero plan de Kotoko? ¿Por qué no ha hecho un movimiento hasta ahora?

-¿Tendrá Shiori un destino imborrable?

-¿se hará realidad el sueño que Naruto ha estado teniendo durante estos últimos días?

No se pierdan el desenvolvimiento de esta historia, en los últimos capítulos de Naruto Kanashimi No Uta.

Próximo Capítulo:

"Cuando dos poderes colisionan, La alada figura solitaria"

No se lo pierdan!!


	15. Cuando dos poderes colisionan

NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

"Cuando dos poderes colisionan, La alada figura solitaria"

La noche había caído demasiado rápido ese día, pero al llevar un buen tramo de espacio recorrido, los Shinobis optaron por acampar a sabiendas que el encuentro con el enemigo estaba próximo.

Naruto recostado en un árbol se mantenía atento a los ruidos exteriores, Neji de la misma manera no podía conciliar el sueño, mientras Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune y Kaeru dormían.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban un poco más lejos, tanto que el Hokage no podía escuchar ni un murmullo de lo que hablaban.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, -pregunta ofuscada la ninja médico.

-Lo que oíste…quiero que te regreses a la villa, llévate a Shiori a casa, -le dice de frente.

-pero cómo se te ocurre…quedamos en que teniéndola a nuestro lado sería lo mejor para ella…ya que si alguien la atacara…

-Sakura…he notado la presencia de algo muy poderoso…

-¿Una presencia?, creo que todos la sentimos…pero esa no es razón Sasuke-kun…yo… ¡yo quiero permanecer aquí!, ¡quiero permanecer a tu lado!

-¡es precisamente eso lo que no quiero!

-Sasuke-kun…

-Llegué a pensar…que todo estaría bien…y que no habría ningún problema, ya que recuperé la vista y el flujo de mi chakra se normalizó…pero no es así…y si tu permaneces a mi lado…en estos momentos…yo no seré capaz de protegerte…no quiero arriesgarte, por que yo… ¡Yo no quiero perderte!

-tú nunca me perderás…y no me iré…

-¡Sakura!

-No me subestimes…pareciera que no me conoces…yo nunca te abandonaré y menos en el campo de batalla…y más aún si esa pelea es para acabar con algo que amenaza la seguridad de mi familia, de mi hija…

-la otra noche…te dije que tu no debías preocuparte por nada…

-pero con esa actitud estás preocupándome…Sasuke-kun…todo estará bien…¿sí?, -se le acerca y lo toma por las manos

-entonces por qué siento esta presión en mi pecho…, -piensa el joven Uchiha viendo los verdes ojos de su amada.

En ese instante notaron un leve alboroto en la zona de acampada, ambos voltearon hacia el ruido y salieron corriendo a ver que sucedía.

-¿Naruto que es todo ese ruido?!, -pregunta Sakura entrando con el Kunai desenvainado.

Entonces ella y Sasuke abren grandes los ojos, sorprendidos por lo que ven.

-¿Shikamaru…?, -pregunta Sasuke

-Shikamaru entró con mucha tranquilidad de entre los arbustos, yo pensando que era un enemigo lo sorprendí recibiéndolo con mi Kunai de emergencia, pero resultó que era Shikamaru y me detuvo con su Kagemane, por lo que ya no puede moverme, entonces le grité ¿qué te pasa ttewayo?!!

-Siguen siendo tan problemáticos, -se encoge de hombros Shikamaru

-¿pero que haces por aquí?, -pregunta Tsunade recién despertada por la plática.

-Tsunade-sama…antes de que Hinata saliera, dejó hechas las indicaciones para que Anbu actuara, todos ya sabíamos que Kotoko Uchiha estaba por estos lados, pero con su ayuda, hemos logrado encontrar el sitio exacto, además de comprobar que efectivamente ella se encuentra en el país de la arena. Como yo sabía que estarían cerca, salí de ese lugar y decidí buscarlos para informarles.

-Pues es excelente…, comunica Kakashi bajando del árbol en que estaba

-Mañana a primera hora iremos y liberaremos a todos!!, -sentencia Naruto

El fuego de la pequeña cocina iluminaba los rostros de todos, quienes asienten ante su Hokage.

********

-Ellos…les hemos encontrado…Kotoko-sama…, -reporta uno de los ninjas de la aldea del Vidrio ante la Uchiha

-¿Y dices que la Jinyuuriki esta con ellos?, -pregunta mientras el sonido de uno de sus cascabeles inunda el sombrío lugar.

-efectivamente

-tráeme a esa niña ahora, -sonríe, mientras al fondo puede verse a Terra amarrada a una roca en forma de cruz

-por fin ha llegado el día en que cumpla con tus deseos…Itachi…

********

Aún recostados sobre los árboles, los ninjas de Konoha, pasaban lo que quedaba de la noche, lentamente los rayos de la aurora empezaban a inundar el lugar, filtrándose entre las ramas de los árboles, dándole al ambiente una tonalidad gris-azulada.

Sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, para no ser detectados, los ninjas enmascarados de los Barazuisho, se colocaron en posiciones estratégicas, amenizando el ataque frontal contra los representantes de Konoha.

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos, en ese momento…inmediatamente pudo sentir la presencia de varios chakras a su alrededor.

-¡Oigan despierten!, -se levantó de impetuoso.

-¿mm?, -empieza a razonar Sakura ante la actitud de Naruto ya en guardia., ¿Naruto?!, -se despabila finalmente y reacciona de la misma manera, al poco tiempo todos estaban levantados.

-¿qué es esta energía que se siente…Naruto-kun?, -pregunta la chica Hyuuga

-esto no me gusta…si nos atrapan en un solo grupo no tendremos ninguna ventaja…, -les informa Tsunade

-nos separaremos en tres grupos a partir de ahora, Naruto y Sasuke se quedarán a detener a estos tipos, -explica la Sannin

-como digas, -asienten ambos

-Neji, Sakura y Kakashi, llevarán con ellos a Shiori e irán en busca de Gaara para informarle la situación y que disponga para ayudarnos.

-entendido, -afirman con la cabeza.

-y Shizune, Hinata y yo iremos a inspeccionar el lugar del escondite de Kotoko junto con Shikamaru

-¿y yo?...Tsunade-sama…, pregunta Kotetsu quien escoltó a Hinata hasta el país del viento

-tu regresarás a Konoha y avisarás a los Jounin para que estén alerta.

-¡Ya!, -en ese momento todos se dispersaron dejando en el lugar a Naruto y a Sasuke, este último no deja de ver el lugar donde Sakura desapareció.

-¡hey Sasuke!, ¡será mejor que no te distraigas!, -le grita mientras se ve venir a la parvada de ninjas del vidrio, cual pájaros carroñeros vienen a atacar a sus víctimas.

En un árbol observando la situación, un Shinobi vestido de morado se comunica por el intercomunicador.

-se han dispersado…lograron identificarnos, la niña está en el grupo del ninja copia y el Jounin del Byakugan, -corta la comunicación.

********

-¿Qué es esta sensación…?, -sigue sin entender el ninja peliazul, sin concentrarse adecuadamente.

********

-Sakura…, -la llama Kakashi sigilosamente, mientras saltan de árbol en árbol

-lo se Kakashi-sensei…, -en ese instante los tres ninjas se esconden, liderados por Neji, que con su Biakugan activado vigila los alrededores, al sentir la presencia de los enemigos

-Hay dos a unos 100 metros de aquí…

-pero este chakra que se siente…, abre los ojos preocupada Sakura, -es…

En ese momento una lluvia de estalactitas de vidrio, caen sobre Kakashi, de la nada

-¿Cómo?!!!, -se asusta Neji, al no percibir el ataque con su Doujutsu

-Kakashi-sensei!!!!!, -se para Sakura, quien lleva en brazos a Shiori, incrédula.

Puff!, -desaparece el Kawarimi

-¿No te parece que deberías preocuparte por tus propios asuntos?, -le pregunta una voz Femenina tras de sí, a la Ninja médico.

-Después de todo nuestra misión, es llevarle a Kotoko-sama, a la niña que tienes en tus brazos, -se le une otro por delante, quien forma una bola de chakra en sus manos.

-Te..Terri…, -le reconoce entonces.

El muchacho la mira altivamente.

-¡¡¡¡No me ignores!!!!!!, -le reclama la chica, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un par de alabardas de cristal, salen de las palmas de sus manos y hieren a Sakura a los lados del costado.

-Mi cuerpo…, -se ve paralizada Sakura, la sangre brota de su herida y una gota de sudor baja por su mejilla.

*********

-Kotoko-sama, los ninjas han sido dispersados, no falta mucho para que realice su objetivo, y rinda tributos a la piedra tal y como le añoraba Itachi-sama, -le informa un subordinado.

-Itachi…, -piensa, mientras toma una copa con vino, sentada en una silla elegante, -ha servido perfecta, la cuartada que me diste…Itachi…pronto, este poder..., -dice sin voltear a ver a Terra tras de ella. Y de paso…otro poder de los Uchiha…, -empieza a reírse macabramente, al pensarlo, -si todo sale como espero…pronto estaré en Konoha…

*******

-¿Pero qué te pasa??!!!, pelea en serio!!!, -le grita el Hokage a su amigo, quien ya tiene varias heridas en la cara y brazos, mientras combaten contra la masa de Barazuisho que llegaron.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?, esto es una trampa!!!, puedo sentir el Chakra de Sakura y de Kakashi…un poco más débiles de cuando se fueron…

-¿Quieres decir que los atacaron?, -pregunta mientras manda a volar a cuatro

-Acabemos con esto Naruto!

-¡Como digas!, es verdad…yo no me había percatado de lo de Sakura-chan…, -entonces hace los sellos de su técnica favorita, -Taiju! Kagebunshin no jutsu!, -todos los miles de Naruto, rodean el área, mientras Sasuke se aleja, esperando venir una técnica de su amigo.

-Katon! Shinku, Ra-sen-gan!!!!!

A todo esto Sasuke se aleja desesperado por saber lo ocurrido.

Corre mientras se percata de la llegada de un nuevo oponente.

-Están en todas partes…

-Así que por fin nos das la cara…el tan anhelado Sharingan…, -se le aparece en frente y le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo manda a estrellarse contra un árbol.

-Pero…que fuerza, -se reincorpora, limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la boca, esta seguida de un nuevo ataque de tos, que le quitaba la guardia.

-Cough, Cough, no…Ahora no…, -se tapa la boca viendo de frente al sujeto, mismo que se aparece frente a él y lo apuñala con su espada de cristal de cuarzo.

Puf!, -desaparece el Kawarimi

Katon!, -Ryuuka no Jutsu!, -se ve venir el dragón de fuego, desde un poco más lejos de donde estaba el enemigo inicialmente, recibiéndolo, se da la vuelta para localizar a Sasuke, que ya estaba a su lado y habiendo oscurecido el cielo para dar el siguiente paso, -¡Raigeki-Chidori!, -grita impactándolo de frente con el golpe de Chakra concentrado y abriéndole un hoyo en el abdomen.

-lo siento…pero no tengo tu tiempo, -le dice serio, viéndolo desangrarse.

-No era tan fácil…Kotoko-sama…, -cae arrodillado el contrincante.

-Después de todo, la mayoría son muy débiles…, -piensa Sasuke, mientras sigue su camino hacia la presencia de Sakura, arrugando un poco el seño y tocando con su mano la parte de su nuca donde está el sello.

*********

-Debo…mo…ver…me…¡vamos!...muévete…, -se habla a si misma Sakura

-Es inútil, por más fuerza de voluntad que tengas, el veneno de mis navajas es tan potente como la picada de un alacrán del desierto negro, si te roza…simplemente ya no la cuentas, -sonríe la joven ante la inmovilizada Sakura.

-Ahora creo que te dejaré morir en paz, disculpa, -dice acercándose y tomando a Shiori, que era sostenida solamente por la posición que Sakura tenía.

-No…¡Sueltala!, -logró articular rápidamente

-¿aún hablas?, después de todo eso te hace fuerte…aunque a juzgar por tu desempeño en la batalla, no has crecido lo suficiente, y es verdad que no eres digna para cuidar un tesoro como este, -dice refiriéndose a la niña

-No…Shiori…, -la cara de Sakura cambia de preocupación a desesperación en un instante al verla dar la vuelta llevándose a su hija

-¡¡¡Detente!!!, -sigue gritando pero la voz no le sale del todo.

-No eres más que una basura…, -la mira despectivamente, -¿qué harás?, ¿dependerás de los otros dos para que te rescaten?, -la imagen de kakashi y neji peleando sus respectivas batallas se apodera de la escena.

-Si no eres capaz de defenderte a ti misma y a lo que te importa con tus propias manos…entonces eso te convierte en una basura…, -recuérdalo, para lo que te queda de vida…es decir, estos minutos.

-¡Sakura!!, -logra ver la escena Kakashi y llega frente a ellas, descuidándose de su oponente.

-Será mejor que ceses en tu intento, que no te saldrá bien, -la reta Kakashi, con su Kunai en la mano

-¿Sharingan?...pero…tu no eres Sasuke-kun…que interesante…, -comenta frente al algo cansado Kakashi, -bueno me despido, -desaparece frente a sus ojos y a los de una Sakura completamente incrédula y al borde del colapso.

-No te distraigas!, -reclama Terri acertando su aún interminado Rasengan contras la espalda de Kakashi, quien sale volando junto a la onda, Sakura ve a su maestro derrotado por el oponente, al menos a su maltratada percepción.

Las lágrimas le brotan incesantes, sin que ella haga un gesto o diga algunas palabras, permanece parada en la misma posición que tenía cuando cargaba a Shiori, entonces baja sus brazos vacíos y cae arrodillada victima del veneno.

*******

Sasuke recibe la onda, cual impactara su corazón al sentir el bajo nivel de Chakra de Sakura.

-No…¡Sakura!, -sigue corriendo, percatándose de haber llegado al lugar, donde ve a Kakashi tirado de un lado y a Sakura un poco más al frente, mientras Neji se cae de un árbol empujado por el golpe de un oponente, estrellándose contra el piso.

Sus ojos se dilatan, y la imagen de Sakura desmayada se observa en sus pupilas.

Continuará…..

Próximo capítulo de Naruto Kanashimi no uta:

"El amargo sabor de la soledad, Uchiha es…"


	16. El amargo sabor de la soledad

NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN

NARUTO KANASHIMI NO UTA

"El amargo sabor de la soledad…Uchiha es…"

Ante los ojos de Sasuke, cual fuera una película filmada en blanco y negro, las imágenes grisáceas de lo que está viendo lo dejan aturdido, viendo claramente el color rojo de la sangre, brillante y sobresaliente entre la oscuridad de la escena. Como si el tiempo fuese corriendo muy lento…como si lo que está frente a él fuese una parte del futuro que su corazón temía…

La imagen de Sakura tirada en el piso, no abandona sus pupilas. En ese momento se percata que Shiori no está con ella, la busca con la mirada por todas partes y no la ve, su seño empieza a fruncirse imaginándose que ellos…

-No…, -niega con la cabeza, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, dirigidos hacia su esposa.

Al alcanzarla, la toma entre sus brazos y la observa inconsciente sin percatarse que su enemigo sigue en la escena, parado frente a él, hasta que en un instante voltea a ver hacia arriba y se topa con su mirada.

-¿Terri…?, otra vez tú…¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo??!!, -le reclama el Uchiha

-Hay ciertas cosas que uno se ve obligado a hacer…con tal de alcanzar su objetivo, ¿no es así, Sasuke-san?, -lo mira retador el joven con gabardina.

-Objetivo…, -repite Sasuke, mostrándose impasible

-Mi objetivo…, -sonríe para si mismo el joven, -por ahora lo primordial ya está hecho, será mejor que no interfieran, hasta luego, -alza la mano el ex alumno de Naruto en forma de despedida.

-¡No juegues conmigo!!, -le grita furioso Sasuke, tomándolo del cuello de su traje, -¡¿Dónde está Shiori??, -pregunta amenazante con la mirada.

-¡Ah! Era eso…

-¡¡¿Qué dónde está?!!

-Ella…ya no está…en este mundo…

-…¿Qué?..., -se asusta Sasuke y lo suelta al escuchar esas palabras

-¿Eso era lo que querías saber no?

-¡Terri!, -se escucha la voz de la chica en ese instante, -es hora de irnos, acabamos aquí, -le indica que se mueva arqueando la ceja

-¡Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta llevarme con Shiori!, -lo amenaza con su Kunai Sasuke, poniéndose al filo de la garganta.

-¿Dónde está tu hermosa espada Sasuke-kun?, -pregunta la chica. Sasuke voltea a verla en ese instante al reconocer la voz…aquella voz que le habló en el encuentro con Kurou Nianco, la misma voz de aquella chica…

-¿Karin…?, ¿Pero qué significa esto?!!, -le grita viendo que ahora ella atenta contra Sakura con una estalactita de vidrio.

-Así estamos a mano…y no es que me importaría en lo más mínimo que mataras al sujeto ese, -señala a Terri, -pero Kotoko-sama, me pidió este favor, así que aunque aborrezca dejarla con vida, no te preocupes que ella no morirá.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-san, ya no vas a matarme?, -pregunta Terri

-tú…Karin…déjate de tonterías y devuélvanme a Shiori!!, -sigue hablando con la ex compañera Heby

-¡¡Eres tú quien no pensó bien las cosas!!, ¡Déjate tú de tonterías y regrésame al Sasuke que conocí!!!, no esto…en lo que te has convertido…

-Karin!

-Es más…si Shiori no existiera…tu no estarías pasando por esto…

-¡¿cómo te atreves?!, -le responde e inmediatamente aparece frente a ella, -Tú jamás vuelvas a mencionar a mi hija…en tu vida…, -la mira altivo y con su tono de voz más frío que de costumbre. Entonces ella aproxima más el objeto al cuello de Sakura.

-No pierdas tu tiempo…, -en ese instante utiliza su Mangekyo Aoi Sharingan y la manda a otra dimensión, dónde el agua está llena de insectos, que cada vez se hacen más y más, y ella intenta correr a la orilla pero nunca llega.

Al terminar el Genjutsu, la chica cae arrodillada, mientras Sasuke, siente el impacto de usar su chakra de esa forma, pero trata que ella no lo note.

-una vez más…¿Dónde está Shiori?, -pregunta ya enojado

-Sasuke-kun…, -lo mira sin saber que responder la joven peliroja

-Nuestro objetivo es llevar a Shiori-san al lado de Kotoko-sama…ella sellará en su cuerpo al Yuuby, el último de los Biyu que ha sido encontrado, y de ahí a la piedra donde están los demás Biyu, para que no sean una amenaza.

-Terri!!, -le reclama Karin al revelar su plan

-¿Qué?, sólo quería ver la expresión en su rostro…, -se disculpa sarcástico

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos al sentir nuevamente el dolor en su nuca y parte de su espalda por el sello, que quiere liberarse.

******

-Este chakra…, -piensa Naruto mientras de rama en rama salta para llegar donde Sasuke y los demás, -¡No…debo darme prisa!, ¡no uses el sello¡, ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? Sasuke!!!

******

-Este lugar…, -reconocen las instalaciones la 5ta y sus acompañantes.

-Es un lugar muy frío…, -pone su mano en la pared Hinata

-Debemos darnos prisa, salgamos de aquí antes de ser detectados, -sugiere Shikamaru

-nuestro deber es, reconocer el lugar, sólo así le seremos de utilidad a Naruto-kun y los demás…si nos vamos ahora, habremos venido en vano, -le responde Hinata entre decidida explicativa.

-¿Tsunade-san?, -busca su aprobación Shizune

-ella tiene razón…, -piensa en Naruto en ese momento, -lo mejor será adelantarnos

-si!, -asienten todos y entran al escondite de Kotoko

*******

-¡Ya es suficiente!, -cae de un árbol detrás de Karin y Sasuke una persona, un shinobi encapuchado, de cuyo rostro no se veía más que sus ojos verdes.

-¡¡Kondo-sama!!, -lo reconocen ambos enseguida, mostrando más que respeto temor en sus miradas.

-Y ahora aparece este sujeto…, -piensa Sasuke, -Estoy cansado de sus apariciones, y estoy sumamente molesto, así que déjame decirte que has escogido un mal momento para aparecerte…definitivamente…, -lo mira con cierta altanería propia de él.

-Bien que te llenas la boca con muchas palabras fuertes…lástima que sean puras estupideces, dichas por un hombre moribundo…

-Kondo-sama…Sasuke-kun no saldrá de esta…, -piensa Karin, mirando al sujeto desde su posición

-¡Y ustedes!, ¡¿Qué están esperando?, Kotoko –sama espera!

-¿eh?, ¡Sí!, -reaccionan ambos, Terri guarda su arma y desaparece mientras Karin toma a Sakura nuevamente. Sasuke trata de intervenir pero es detenido por Kondo que aparece intempestivamente frente a él, quien lo toma del brazo izquierdo y le da media vuelta con una llave, dejándolo fuera de combate en un instante al dominar su defensa.

-¿Qué?, -logra reaccionar Sasuke, hasta el momento de verse en esa posición, ¿pero cuando ha…?, ¡Rayos!, ¡Sakura!, -trata de quitarse a su oponente de encima desenrollando su brazo y con una patada directo al abdomen, pero este se lo quita y le pega con el codo en la cara, sacándolo de balance por un momento

Al instante en que Sasuke abre los ojos tras el impacto, Sakura ya había desaparecido…

-¡NO!!!, -grita desesperado buscándola con la mirada, pero es inútil, su presencia y la de Karin estaban fuera de su percepción.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que comencemos…

-Sasuke lo mira indignado, aún sujetado por el enmascarado

-con el deseo de Kotoko-sama…

Los ojos de Kondo, se tornaron rojos, y de ellos fluyeron tres comas, que se fusionaron en una hélice negra.

-no puede ser…, -es lo último que logra decir Sasuke antes de perder el conocimiento tras caer en su técnica.

Sasuke niño estaba sentado frente al Sasuke actual, el niño lo mira tristemente, mientras él, mantiene su mirada perdida, en un fondo irreal, intangible, cual flotara pero sin moverse.

-siempre es lo mismo…no eres capaz de proteger nada…, -escucha su propia voz, proveniente de todas partes.

-Estas sólo…perdido…, -las voces de los dos Sasukes se fusionan

-Las personas que te rodean sufren por culpa de tu incompetencia…ya que no pueden confiar en ti…

El verdadero Sasuke que ha caído al suelo arrodillado frente a Kondo abre lentamente los ojos y sonríe, tratando de asimilar lo que ve, preparándose para levantarse.

-en verdad…eres patético…, -levanta su mirada la cual refleja el rostro de Kondo

-¿qué?

-Puede que hayas hecho fluir muchos sentimientos en mí a través de tu sharingan…pero eso no quiere decir que los haya sentido como míos…si son parte de mi pasado…o si alguna vez existieron…no hay duda que no sabes lo que haces…

-imposible…, -se admira el shinobi ante el comportamiento de Sasuke

-Porque ese vacio…ya no existe, -lo mira fuerte y convencido de sus palabras

-pero…¡Pero si los viste, es porque están ahí!!!!, ese es el secreto!!!!

-Ya déjate de tonterías…y llévame donde están Shiori y Sakura, -con esas técnicas tu nunca podrás vencerme…

-¿pero qué te has creido?!!!!, soy un maestro en el Taijutsu, y he heredado un Sharingan de Kotoko-sama, eso es más que suficiente

-¡Si la sangre de los Uchiha no corre por tus venas, significa que ese poder no es natural en ti, incluso terminará matándote!!, entiéndelo!, no se lo que hace Kotoko para jugar así con el Doujtsu…pero es una aberración…

-Maldito…

-No se que pretendas…pero esto tendrá un final a mi favor…Sharingan!, -invoca nuevamente Sasuke, coloreando sus ojos de un azul –celeste y provocando un dolor en su cuello que lo aqueja un poco.

Con su sharingan los movimientos de Kondo aparecen uno seguido de otro frente a él, haciéndole fácilmente esquivable.

-puedo verlo…-lo distingue acercándose, por lo que interpone su brazo y con el otro lo toma de la camisa y lo estrella contra el piso, pero Kondo se levanta inmediatamente, habiéndolo agarrado por la pierna izquierda y tirándolo al aire, inmediatamente salta y trata de alcanzar a Sasuke, pero este lo toma por la cintura y se da vuelta, quedando bajo el ninja enmascarado.

-Uso el baile de las sombras…con mi propio ataque…

-Ahora todo está por acabar, -lo sobrepasa con un codazo, seguido de un puñetazo para tirarlo al suelo, disponiéndose a tirarle la patada del Shishi-rendan, pero el adversario lo toma por sorpresa y agarrándolo de la pierna, lo tira al suelo primero, cayendo finalmente a su lado.

Sasuke aturdido se reincorpora y viendo a su objetivo en iguales condiciones, aprovecha para atarlo a un árbol de atrás con sus serpientes

-¡Serpientes ocultas!, -grita invocando a las serpientes que salen de su manga y estrellan a Kondo contra el árbol, -Katón!!, -Ryuuka no Jutsu!!!!

-Ahhhhgghhhh!!!!, -se escuchan los gritos de Kondo tras el ataque de Sasuke, este último que respira con dificultad tras haber ocupado esa gran cantidad de chakra.

-Lamentable…, -se escucha la voz de Kondo nuevamente

Sasuke se sorprende, al ver a su oponente en el árbol desmayado, pero oir su voz como si nada.

-Lamentable el hecho de no identificar, cuando peleas con un bunshin…

Sasuke voltea poco a poco hacia donde la voz que le habla, mientras los hace, el Kondo en el árbol se transforma en vidrio y se despedaza.

-Mi Suishobunshin es genial…creo que podría engañar hasta a mi propia madre…, claro, ella no es una Uchiha y tampoco ha caído en el truco de mi Mangekyo Sharingan todo este tiempo…

-El Sharingan…, -recuerda Sasuke el momento en que "despertó" de la técnica de Kondo, -es verdad…en ese momento…no se sentía su presencia…¿qué es esto?, acaso en verdad puede ocupar el Sharingan de esta forma…

Los ojos de Sasuke vuelven a la normalidad, mientras Kondo aparece súbitamente frente a él, interponiendo su espada frente a la garganta de Sasuke.

Una gran mancha de sangre salpica por todas partes…

Continuará….

Último capítulo de Naruto Kanashimi no uta:

"Mentira, Especial, Una canción de Tristeza…"

No se lo pierdan!!!


	17. Una canción de Tristeza

-Será mejor que lo dejes…, -se escucha la voz de Naruto proveniente de muchas direcciones, -Katón!, Shinku! Ra-sen-gan!!!!, las millones de voces gritan al unísono, dejando ir sobre Kondo un solo impacto, que hace desaparecer los Kagebunshin que impulsan a Naruto hacia su objetivo.

Una gran mancha de sangre salpica por todas partes…

La escena se repite nuevamente en cámara lenta, según se quedó en el capítulo anterior.

Los ojos de Sasuke vuelven a la normalidad y baja la mirada, en ese instante Kondo aparece frente a él amenazante con su espada frente a la garganta de Sasuke.

Una gran mancha de sangre salpica por todas partes…

Sasuke admirado eleva la mirada hacia su adversario y ve como es atravesado por Naruto con su técnica de fuego.

-¡Naruto!, -abre grandes los ojos el Uchiha al ver a su rubio amigo frente a él.

-Pude llegar a tiempo…, -le sonríe Naruto parado frente a él

Pero Sasuke inmediatamente pierde la alegría que ganó al verlo al recordar la situación en que estaba.

-Por cierto…dónde están…Sakura-chan y los demás…, -baja su tono de voz el espontaneo muchacho al ver a su alrededor y notar los estragos de las batallas.

-Ellos…se las llevaron…debemos darnos prisa, -le contesta más serio y dándole la espalda.

-¡¿Cómo que se las llevaron?!!!, ¿Quién??, ¿a dónde???

-al escondite de Kotoko…, -dice, mientras solo se muestra de su boca para abajo y aprieta su puño.

********

Anuncio…

Muy pronto…Toda Konoha temblará ante la presencia de un chakra inmenso…

-Esos ojos…, -dice admirada una chica de cabello azul oscuro, pero no se muestra lo que ve.

El logo de NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU, aparece en pantalla.

Espéralo!

********

Sakura abre lentamente los ojos, los cuales entrecierra por el dolor de sus heridas que terminan de despertarla, se encontraba atada por un cordón de chakra con los brazos extendidos.

Trata de halarlos pero le es imposible, luego mira a su alrededor y aprecia las figuras de sus amigos, que desde aquel entonces permanecen capturados en las figuras de cristal.

-Todos…están aquí…, -profiere para si misma, en ese instante vienen a su mente rápidos lamparazos de luz con lo sucedido durante el rapto de Shiori, -¡Shiori!!, -tras recordar, lucha con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse pero es en vano.

-Alguien con ese nivel, jamás podrá romper los cordones de chakra de Kotoko-sama, -la interrumpe la voz de Karin.

-¡Tú!

-Hola, -camina un par de pasos hasta acercarse a ella, -este trabajo lo hará Kotoko-sama personalmente, será magnífico verlo…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-tienes razón…has estado todo el tiempo inconsciente y no te has enterado, mejor, será increíble la cara de angustia que pondrás, -le sonríe sádicamente.

-Sakura no sabe como reaccionar ante esas palabras, parece intimidada…

*********

Mientras tanto Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Neji han llegado a la entrada de la guarida de Kotoko, adentro Hinata, Tsunade, Shizune y Kaeru corren por los pasillos desolados del lugar.

Kaeru las detiene, haciéndoles señas de "enemigo", -por aquí, -las llama en voz baja y se esconden todas bajo una tabla de madera que estaba puesta horizontal.

-según lo que hemos visto, no hay muchas gente, -comenta Hinata al grupo de Konoichis

-Todos deben estar adentro, donde está Kotoko…, -completa la idea Tsunade

-Lo mejor será esperar a reunirnos con Naruto y los demás, después de todo no deben tardar, así seremos una mayor ofensiva, -les explica Kaeru

-No has perdido práctica Sensei, -le sonríe Tsuande

-¡Claro que no!, no como otras que según sé se duermen sobre los papeles de trabajo, -la mira con ojos de raya y punto

-Este no es momento para eso, ¡maldita vieja!

-Tsunade-sama!!, -la llama Shizune para que baje la voz

-si…lo siento…, -dice sin quitarle la vista a Kaeru.

-Naruto-kun…voltea Hinata a la dirección donde posiblemente aparezca Naruto y los demás.

********

-Gaara no tardará en mandar a la gente de refuerzo, -comenta Kakashi mientras corren por los pasillos que las chicas ya pasaron.

-Después de todo, lo que pasó con Sakura-chan…fue un distractor…, -dice triste Naruto

-Sasuke trata de no mostrar sus lágrimas a los demás, pero estas no dejan de deslizarse una por una por las mejillas del peliazul, las cuales rápidamente se limpia con la manga de su camisa.

Neji no hace más que observar los alrededores con su Byakugan, sin poder notar nada.

De repente, Naruto, que iba corriendo pisa un ladrillo que estaba flojo en el piso, el cual derrumba todo el piso hacia abajo, cayéndose en el instante junto a los bloques de cemento.

-Nanda te Wayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos los demás saltan a aferrándose a la paredes con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-¿quién diría que una trampa tan rústica estaría por aquí?, -pregunta Kakashi, asomándose al agujero por donde cayó Naruto.

-¿Naruto estás bien?!!!!, -le grita Sasuke hacia el interior

-Deja de preguntar tonterías y ayúdame a salir de aquí!!!!!, Temee!!!!!!!

-¿Qué…qué es ese ruido?, -voltea a ver Neji al otro lado, logrando ver casi encima de ellos una gran bola de metal que rueda sin control hacia ellos, todos se ponen blancos y empiezan a correr hacia el otro lado huyendo de la bola.

-¿Pero que le pasa a esa Kotoko?!!!!, ¿qué clase de broma es esta???, -corre Sasuke, parándose frente a la bola, -Katón! Goukakyo no jutsu!!!, -justo en el instante en que le disparó, por el uso constante de su chakra en las batallas anteriores pierde el equilibrio, pero es rescatado por kakashi que lo lleva en un hombro.

-¡Bájame Kakashi!!!

-¿Y tu me reclamas?, no fui yo quien hizo que además de una bola, fuera una gran bola caliente la que nos persigue.

-bueno…

Ahora es Neji quien pisa otro ladrillo suelto, pero no se derrumba ahora miles de Kunais salen de las paredes en dirección a ellos, que saltan, se agachan y doblan para no herirse.

En un instante todo explota, y ellos salen volando hacia atrás, tras disiparse el humo, puede verse la figura de Naruto, que en posición de "soy el mejor", los mira superior.

-No hay duda quien es el Hokage…jmm Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

Sasuke sólo arque la ceja y se levanta, luego se sacude y mira hacia el frente, -ya perdimos demasiado tiempo, hay que darnos prisa, -tras esta intervención corre en la dirección que iban al principio.

-¿Nanda Te wayo!!!, Sasuke!!!!!!?, -pero Naruto deja de lado su jugueteo y vuelve a ponerse serio, corriendo tras su amigo, seguido de Kakashi y Neji.

********

Hinata ve pasar una sombra del otro lado del pasillo, entonces ve pasar otras tres, que corren sigilosamente.

-¡Son ellos!, -se levanta y corre para perseguirlos, los sujetos que corrían también se percataron de la presencia de Hinata, deteniendo el paso y volteando a verla.

Los ojos de Hinata tiemblan al descubrir que no se trataba de Naruto-tachi

********

-¿Este chakra…?, ¡Hinata!, -reconoce la energía Naruto, -Hinata y las demás están en problemas!!

-Es en esta dirección…, -reconoce Neji la figura de HInata a través de su Byakugan.

-Démonos prisa!!!

********

-Con que era verdad que vendrían…, -es recibida Hinata por uno de los 4. Sin darse cuenta se habían adentrado tanto que la habitación donde se encontraba Kotoko estaba tras ellos, era cuestión de derrotar a los agresores en turno.

-La terrible fuerza de chakra que se siente…esto no puede ser verdad…¿Qué rayos está pasando ahí dentro?!!!, -llegan corriendo Tsunade y su grupo

-Más gente…, -se adelanta otro de los 4 hacia ellas.

-Espera…aún hay más…, -lo detiene el que parece el líder del escuadrón, al ver llegar a Naruto

-Ja!, -lo señala Naruto con su dedo índice, será mejor que no estorben si no quieren recibir una paliza

-Naruto-kun!, -se alegra de verlo Hinata, al igual que todas sus acompañantes

-¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro?, -da un paso adelante Sasuke, serio y exigiendo respuestas

-El líder se encoge de hombros y lo mira con menosprecio, -quien sabe si para este momento Kotoko-sama ya haya llevado acabo su propósito.

-Eso significa que ella está ahí dentro…, -reflexiona Sasuke

-No estorben, -les dice más serio aún, comenzando a exaltarse

-Los únicos que estorban aquí son ustedes!!!, -le responde sacando su espada y empujándolos con un ataque de viento.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, -se truena los dedos Kakashi

-Lo más importante es que entren ahí y recuperen a Sakura y a Shiori, -le secunda Tsunade

…, Tsunade no bachan…., -recibe comprometido la misión Hokage-sama

-Naruto-kun!!, -lo llama preocupada Hinata, al ver la situación y que nuevamente deben separarse

-Espérame…, -la mira tranquilizador y con unas media sonrisa que no es verdadera del todo

-eh…h…sí…, -baja la mirada aún preocupada.

-¿Y creen que será tan fácil?, ja, por favor, no me subestimen!!!!!!, -se adelanta uno

-Oye…¿por qué él siempre salta de primero?, -le pregunta otro a un tercero

-, no piensen en tonterías por ahora si?, -salta también.

Los 4 toman una posición para formar un paralelogramo

-Katón!

-Suitón!

-Futón!

-Dotón!

SHINNI KAZE NO SUISHO!!!!!

Gritan al unísono desplegando una gran onda de fuego, agua, aire y tierra en forma de remolino de diamantes, provocando enseguida una gran pantalla de neblina de polvo.

*******

Anuncio:

-Saito-kun…, -la chica de cabellos azules, está escondida tras un árbol, sus mejillas están rosadas, mientras mira al chico del Byakugan entrenando.

La escena cambia a ella viéndolo en el salón de clases, unos cuantos asientos arriba.

Iruka toma la palabra, -la verdad es que el novato número uno de este año…no se ha podido decidir…hay un empate, Uzumaki Shiori, Hyuuga Saito.

Tras oir las palabras del sensei, Saito voltea hacia Shiori y le regala una tímida sonrisa, lo que la sonroja hasta más no poder

El logo de NARUTO, FUTATSU NO HIMITSU, entra en pantalla

No se lo pierdan!!!

*******

Tras dispersarse la neblina, se puede escuchar como si fuera el sonido de un centenar de pájaros, el resplandor azul característico del Chidori es notado por todos los presentes, pero no es lo que esperan…

La mano de Sasuke está siendo sujetada por la de un hombre alto, de cabello blanco largo, cuya túnica roja es inconfundible.

-¡Ero-sennin!, -se sorprende Naruto, ante la inesperada aparición, -¿dé dónde saliste???

-hemos estado esperando el momento para actuar…no me quedó otro remedio al ver que ibas a seguir malgastando tu chakra, -suelta entonces la mano de Sasuke, además que encontré moros en la costa, -dice mostrando a la chica que llevaba de la otra mano.

-¿Tú???, -no deja de sorprenderse Naruto al ver a Kaname frente a él, -¿El Oiroke no jutsu otra vez????, es imposible…

-Kaname le tira una mirada de muerte ante el comentario, -el que yo esté aquí…significa mucho…, -le responde seria

-aprovechen la oportunidad y entren, -les concede la oportunidad Jiraiya, al ver que estaban justo frente a la puerta

En ese mismo instante, Naruto rompe la entrada con su rasengan y corren hacia el interior, topándose con algo completamente desconocido e inesperado, tras la puerta no había más que un camino cavernoso y oscuro, cuyo principio se desvaneció al entrar ahí.

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior, pero cada vez se hacía más y más oscuro.

-en este punto…ya no se siente ninguna presencia…, -se dirige al Hokage Sasuke

-Es un sitio muy extraño…, -responde el rubio shinobi, -volteando hacia Sasuke y notando que respiraba con dificultad.

-¿estás bien?, -se preocupa naruto

-sí…es sólo que he usado mucho mi chakra…dame un segundo…, -trata de calmarse, pero en lugar de eso, le sobreviene el ataque de tos, pero mucho más fuerte que en ocasiones pasadas, arrodillándose mientras las gotas de sangre que se deslizan por su mano caen al suelo.

-¡Sasuke!!, -corre hasta él Naruto

-no..couhg…no es nada…

-No es nada…,-repite las palabras de Sasuke, Terri, haciendo acto de aparición y dejando al descubierto tras de él un espacio para entrar a la habitación de Kotoko, donde se veía claramente a Sakura, en pose de crucificada, amarrada con los cordones de chakra de Kotoko.

-Sakur!a!!, -grita con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke

-¡Sakura-chan!!!, -la reconoce también Naruto

-Eso…esa expresión en la que me gusta, Naruto-sensei, -lo mira sonriente el ex alumno

Aún en la condición en que estaba, Sasuke utiliza su Aoi Sharingan para identificar si había lago más antes de llegar al lugar tras Terri, mirando de reojo a Terra, que estaba detrás de Sakura, Sasuke pudo notar que 5 pared de alas salían de su espalda, como si fueran 10 colas…

Pero el ataque de tos le sobrevino nuevamente, por lo que dejó de utilizar su Doujutsu

-Esa chica…Esa chica es el Yuubi…, -piensa mientras trata de reincorporarse y recuerda las conversaciones sostenidas al respecto.

-Gaara nos ayudará, además dice que su compañera Terra fue raptada por Kotoko también, por los ninjas de Barazuisho, -el recuerdo de Kakashi diciendo esto deja un gesto de pensativo en la cara de Sasuke.

Naruto no deja de mirar a Sasuke y a Terri intercaladamente, pensando como reaccionar.

Sasuke se levanta, creando un poco de seguridad para Naruto, que asiente y voltea por completo hacia Terri.

-Todo este tiempo…, -recuerda ver las muertes por rasengan en nivel 2, -¿Qué sucedió?...¿Por qué has matado a tanta gente!!!?, ¿Por qué estás aliado con Kotoko???

-Esas razones…no son de tu incumbencia…lo único que quiero es comprobar…

-que malgaste mi tiempo contigo…, -lo mira enojado Naruto

-No…

-Yo…Yo no te enseñé el Rasengan para eso…

-Naruto…, -lo llama Sasuke, asintiendo, por lo que Naruto entiende que debe actuar pronto.

-¡Rayos!!!, ¡Cómo detesto esta situación!!!, ¡Apareces de la nada, como mi enemigo!!!, que es lo que pasa…, -aprieta los puños Naruto

-Creo que te devolveré ese favor…que tu me hiciste…, -le responde Terri

-Favor…, -no entiende Naruto

Intempestivamente Terri aparece frente a Sasuke, que no hace más que sorprenderse por la velocidad del impacto y notar que de su pecho está saliendo un pequeño corro de sangre, tras ser atravesado por Terri con una estalactita de cuarso, Sasuke lo ve, y voltea a ver a Terri, que lo mira vengativo, en ese momento Terri le saca el puñal de un tirón y Sasuke retrocede unos pasos.

Naruto ve la escena espantado, sus ojos tiemblan y de su boca no sale una sola palabra, aunque sus labios se muevan, pero de un momento a otro reacciona gritando horrorizado.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhgggg!!!!, ¡SASUKE!!!!!, -corre hasta atrapar a su amigo antes de que caiga al suelo.

-¡Sasuke!!...¡¡Sasuke!!!, -lo mueve tratando de que reaccione, pero Sasuke estaba en shock, su mirada esta perdida, ¡Terri!!!!, ¿Por qué?!!!!!!

-hasta lo has olvidado…Megumi…!Por Megumi, maldita sea!!!!!, -le grita formando con su chakra el rasengan con una sola mano.

-Megumi…, -algunos recuerdos le vienen a la mente a Naruto, una coche tormentosa, donde Terri y él trataban de hacer reaccionar a una chica tirada en el piso.

-Eso…, -aprieta los dientes ofuscado, -no había nada que hacer…¡Hicimos todo lo que pudimos!!!, ¡Incluso Sakura-chan trató de ayudarla!!!, pero ella estaba enferma…¡pensé que eso ya lo habías comprendido!

-¡Tú hiciste lo que te pareció!!!, ¡No lo que era correcto!!!, ¡lo que ella necesitaba!!!!, -se le tira encima con el rasengan, pero Naruto, deja recostado a Sasuke, y se levanta, tomándolo de la mano y estrellándolo contra la pared.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!!!, estómago del sapo de las rocosas!!, -grita Naruto tras morderse el dedo pulgar y sacarse sangre, dejando pegado a Terri, a una de las paredes del estómago del sapo, dejando un espacio libre de este donde estaba Sasuke.

-Tu y yo hablaremos luego…, -le dice a Terri que estaba mirándolo con Ira, mientras trata de levantar a Sasuke, sentándolo en el piso.

Entonces nota que este último había recobrado el sentido.

-Naruto…, -lo mira aún muy débil

-Sasuke, no hables, debes recuperar fuerzas, estamos tan cerca…, -lo mira preocupado.

-Tras todo lo que ha pasado…descubrí…que…te debía tanto…a pesar de que yo ya lo sabía…aparentemente no había tenido la oportunidad de comprenderlo…y que mejor momento que ahora…Naruto…,-entonces tose un poco más de sangre la cual se desliza por su boca.

-¡Sasuke!, no puedes decirme eso, si hemos llegado tan lejos, ¡debes levantarte!, ¡debes ir por tu hija! y ¡por Sakura-chan!, ¡no puedes dejarlas solas ahora!, vamos…, -trata de levantarlo.

-…Naruto…aunque yo…desaparezca…de este mundo, -vuelve a toser, -se…que ellas no estarán solas jamás…porque te tienen a ti…, lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sasuke…¿¿¿dices todo eso…por lo que decía en ese estúpido libro verdad???, ¡¡¡pero sabes perfectamente que el destino lo construimos nosotros!!!, si quieres vivir…, ¡vas a vivir!, -tras esas palabras Naruto notó la gravedad del asunto, unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, junto a la preocupada expresión de su mirada.

-Naruto…, -la voz de Sasuke se hacía cada vez más débil.

-Qué voy a decirle…a Sakura-chan…¿¿¿eh???, -entonces lo abraza y no puede contener más sus lágrimas.

-me haz salvado…Na..ruto…, -articula débilmente el ojinegro.

Entonces el Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente mira a su amigo con más serenidad.

-¿Sabes?, pude verlo…aunque sea por un momento…pero lo logré…pude ver la verdadera forma del Yuuby, debes ir con Gaara…avísale a Gaara…que el Yuuby…, -pero no logró terminar la frase, ya que se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Sasuke?¡¡, -quedó intrigado y preocupado el Hokage, -de todas formas…iremos…, -le dice colocándolo sobre su espalda y caminando rumbo al espacio creado por terri. La sangre que salía del cuerpo de Sasuke se corría hasta el cuello de Naruto, como si fuera suya la herida.

-vamos a salvarlas…vamos a salvarlas…, -la preocupación lo invadió como nunca antes.

********

-Cuando todo esto acabe…seré invencible…, -le habla Kotoko a Sakura, -no he podido hablar de esto con nadie…, -se le acerca cómplice y mirando para todas direcciones, esperando no ser descubierta, actitud que pone más nerviosa a Sakura.

Y lo mejor de todo…es que podré verlo todo…, -coloca su mano con un dedo en la frente de Sakura y el otro debajo de su ojo, enfocando el ojo verde encerrado en el semi círculo formado con su mano.

-verlo todo…?, -se pregunta Sakura, mientras una gota de sudor baja por su mejilla.

Un poco más atrás está Terra aún inconsciente, amarrada de la misma forma que Sakura. Shiori está sobre la mesa, acostada y con las manitas sobre el pecho en posición de x, sin darse cuenta de la situación al estar dormida por efecto de Kotoko, Bajo la cual pueden apreciarse un par de círculos con escrituras entrelazados entre si, por la figura del Abanico de los Uchiha.

-Aunque Itachi haya dejado inconclusa su misión…le fallaré…, -sigue hablando cosas sin sentido para Sakura,-porque esto es mucho más importante…, -camina en dirección de Terra y la toma por el mentón, -pronto…tú y yo…, -en ese momento se percata de la presencia de Naruto y se pone alerta, -el detalle final, -sonríe viendo hacia la dirección en la que espera que los héroes aparezcan.

Naruto corre con todas sus fuerzas llevando a Sasuke sobre su espalda, en un momento se detiene al contemplar frente a él, una inmensa luz, acompañada de un chakra sumamente fuerte.

-Esto es….¿nanda tte wa yo…?

-Naruto…

-¡¿Sasuke?!

-Bájame…no es seguro entrar ahí sin guardia…, -en el acto está Sasuke parado junto a Naruto apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, cuando escuchan un tremendo grito acompañado de la explosión del mismo chakra, era la voz de Sakura…

¡AAAaaaaggg!!!!, -es incesante el alarido de dolor

Ambos siguen corriendo hasta llegar frente a frente, topándose con una escena terrible, Kotoko está frente a Sakura, la cual ya está desmayada, la mano de Kotoko está ensangrentada tocando la cara de Sakura por la zona de su ojo derecho, el cual sangra, cubriendo su mejilla derecha con un color rojo carmesí.

-Sakura…, -se asusta Sasuke, su primera impresión es no creer lo que ve, mientras Naruto se enfurece inmediatamente.

-¿Pero que demonios estás pensando?????!!!!!!, ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan!!!!!!?, Ahhhhhhgg!!!!!!, -corre hasta ella, pero un Kekkai le impide pasar, rebotándolo contra Sasuke, éste último no deja de mirar a su esposa en ese estado, reconociendo el lugar se topa con su hija acostada sobre los círculos de las escrituras y sus ojos cambian de expresión, dejando el dolor de su herida de lado y su chakra empieza a fluir desmesuradamente, lo que preocupa a Naruto.

-¡Sasuke!!, déjamelo a mí, yo la pondré en su lugar!!!, -le ruega viendo la expresión en su rostro, pero Sasuke sólo voltea a verlo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia él, de su boca está aún saliendo sangre la cual se desliza hasta su barbilla.

-una vez juré…que este poder ya nunca sería ocupado…le juré a Sakura que no importara que…ya no lo haría…

-Sasuke…

Sasuke estira su mano hacia el frente y con la otra baja en línea recta partiendo de la primera, formando una línea recta vertical, que inmediatamente se transformó en su espada.

-pero en esta situación…no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…tengo que matar a esa maldita yo mismo…, -en sus ojos aparece el Aoi Sharingan, que inmediatamente desata el sello en su cuerpo, debido a la falta de chakra.

-Chidori…Nagashi!!!!!!!, -en la espada circula una gran cantidad de chakra azul, que enseguida se transforma en relámpagos que corren para atravesar la barrera, consiguiéndolo Sasuke y Naruto entran, ambos se dispersan, Sasuke va contra Kotoko y Naruto en busca de Sakura.

-No hay duda que eres un Uchiha, sólo nuestro clan puede ser tan maravilloso, -lo mira sin inmutarse por el ataque de la espada.

-No digas tonterías!!!, maldita!!!, -la sigue atacando, pero Kotoko contrarresta sus ataques, dirigiendo a Sasuke al círculo que está en el piso sin que él lo note por la furia que tiene.

Mientras Naruto muestra sus ojos temblorosos ante Sakura, la cual ya ha abierto los ojos ante él.

-Sa…kura…-chan…

-¿Naruto…?, -Sakura es enfocada por su ojo izquierdo, lentamente la imagen se mueve, pasando por su nariz, hasta fijarse en su ojo derecho, el cual a pesar de haber sido dañado no se ve lastimado, y aún rodeado de sangre, se distingue…en su pupila…el sharingan…

Mientras tanto Kotoko ha ubicado a Sasuke justo donde lo quería, en medio del círculo, junto a Shiori.

-Ahora es mi turno de actuar!!!, todos han seguido mis ordenes hasta el día de hoy, guiados por las palabras de tu hermano!, pero él está muerto…muerto a tus manos…lo que significa que era más débil que tú, ahora él ya no vale la pena

Sasuke se sorprende por lo que acaba de escuchar

-El Yuubi será mío!!!!!!, y todo gracias a ti!!!, -dice formando un sello con sus manos y apartándose de su lado, una gran luz sale del piso y rodea a Sasuke y a Shiori, la cual al llegar al techo dobla contra Terra, formando un triangulo que los une.

Desde afuera Kotoko habla observando su obra.

-Para llevar acabo la técnica de sellado, es necesario aportar mucha energía vital, por eso quien la lleva acabo muere…en mi caso, hay un donador…que posee la misma clase de energía que el recipiente, voltea a ver a Shiori que yace inconsciente y a Terra que desparece poco a poco., -ese proceso es terrible…pero una vez acabe, trasladaré los poderes del Yuubi a mi cuerpo, aunque tenga que sacrificarse la vida de esa niña.

La piel de Sasuke empieza a teñirse de gris y sus ojos de negro con la pupila amarilla al ser desprovisto de su chakra, se activa el sello en nivel 2.

-¡NO!!!!!, -grita Sakura que ha sido liberada por Naruto, ambos corren hacia ellos, Naruto utiliza su rasengan para impactar a Kotoko, pero el campo vuelve a rebotarlo.

-Taiju Kagebunshin!!!, -grita rodeando a Kotoko, pero de improvisto varios Ninjas Barazuisho invaden la escena, por lo que Naruto debe encargarse de ellos primero.

Sakura logra entrar al lado de Sasuke y siente el flujo de Chakra que la abandona también, -Sasuke-kun…, -lo abraza, sus alas aún no le habían salido.

- Sakura, acaba con esto…es mi chakra el que está ocupando…si yo desaparezco…¡Aghhh!, -grita cuando las alas le salen y su cabello termina de crecer

-¡Sasuke-kun!!!!!

-pronto…, -dice levantando su espada y pasándosela a Sakura

-¡Hazlo!!!!! O si no Shiori morirá!!!!!, ¿Qué no lo entiendes????!!!!

-¡Aghhhhh!!!!, -grita mientras las lágrimas se le saltan y toma impulso para atravesarlo por detrás, pero en el último momento ella se pone frente a él siendo atravesada por la punta de la espada también.

-Aghh…profieren ambos, tras esto la transformación de nivel dos desaparece, dejando a Sasuke normal, con la espada atravesando su cuerpo y a Sakura del otro lado de la espada rosada levemente por esta, ambos caen al piso y el flujo de chakra desaparece, por lo que Kotoko se sorprende, Naruto que había acabado con la mayoría de sus adversarios voltea y ve a sus amigos encima de un gran charco de sangre, sus ojos se dilatan.

Pero…

Terra había desaparecido…

-La transferencia se acabó es tiempo de tomar el poder que me pertenece!!!!, -corre hasta Shiori Kotoko, pero es interrumpida por Naruto.

-Sakura-chan!!!!, debes sellarla antes que Kotoko llegué hasta ella, si es así, no podrá quitarle su poder!!!!

-pero eso significa que el Yuubi quedará dentro de Shiori…para siempre…No!!!!

Niega con la cabeza Sakura, juntando sus manos a su pecho, mientras piensa.

-Si esa mujer…toma el poder del Yuubi ella morirá…si es sellada…no…pero…!ahhhhhhggg!!!, -grita levantándose y tomando sangre de su herida con su dedo, sella al Yuubi dentro de su hija.

-¡Noooo!!!, -grita enfurecida Kotoko, -ella debía ser mía!!!!, el Yuubi era mío!!!!, todo era una maldita farsa para que yo me quedara con ella!!!!, le grita perdiendo el control.

En ese momento Kakashi y los demás llegan por fin, todos se sorprenden al ver la escena, Gaara que iba con ellos busca algo con la mirada…

Sakura al ver lo que acababa de hacer, ve sus manos manchadas de sangre y sus lágrimas se hacen presentes, entonces voltea hacia Sasuke y se topa con su figura atravesado por la espada y tirado en el piso, recuerda entonces el instante en que ella misma lo hirió, enseguida el instante cuando hizo la marca de sello en el cuerpo de Shiori, sin poder creerlo, niega con la cabeza, se lleva las manos a esta y se arrodilla gritando frustrada.

-¡Sasuke-kun!!!!!, ¡Shiori!!!!!, -grita incesante mientras cubre su rostro con sus manos.

-Sa…Sakura!, -se asombra Tsunade sin entender que pasaba y corre hasta ella, pero la barrera levantada por Kotoko, no los deja pasar.

Una gran cantidad de chakra empieza a cubrir el lugar, es Kotoko que ha perdido el control sobre si misma, y mira furiosa a Sakura que sigue perdida en su dolor.

Naruto lo nota y llega frente a Sakura, interponiéndose entre ella y Kotoko.

-Kotoko…esto ha llegado demasiado lejos…No puedo sentir el chakra de Sasuke…, mira el estado en que has dejado a Sakura-chan…y Shiori…¿Por qué???, nadie tiene derecho a decidir por otros…convertirse en Jinyuriki…nunca te lo perdonaré!!!!, -le reta mientras el chakra rojo empieza a cubrirlo.

-…Naruto…, -dicen al unísono Kakashi y Jiraiya

-Así debió ser desde un principio…no Itachi?, -habla sola Kotoko, perdida en sus pensamientos, aún cuando su chakra está desbordándose por el lugar.

Las paredes empiezan a despedazarse, y el techo de la misma forma desprende tierra y trozos de piedra.

Kotoko baja la guardia y el Kekkai desaparece, aparentemente está completamente ida de su alrededor, por lo que Naruto se calma un poco y la mira vengativo pero incrédulo a la vez.

-Naruto!!!, vámonos!!!!, esto se está derrumbando!!!!, -le gritan los amigos atrás, mientras los que estaban capturados en los cristales, son liberados ante la sorpresa de todos, Kotoko ya no tenía control sobre eso.

Naruto camina hacia Sakura y la toma entre sus brazos, ella sigue murmurando cosas sobre Shiori y Sasuke.

-Todo estará bien…Sakura-chan…, -entonces voltea hacia Sasuke, dispuesto a caminar hacia él, pero al levantarse el suelo empezó a romperse, abriendo una gran grieta entre ambos, alejando a Sasuke de la posible ayuda de Naruto.

-Sasuke!!!!, -tras ese grito que inundó todo el lugar, una luz muy brillante se adueñó de todo, la cual tras disiparse, deja a todos los héroes afuera de la guarida de Kotoko que está sucumbiendo.

Hinata llevaba en sus brazos a Shiori que por estar inconsciente no fue testigo de todo lo que sucedió.

-Sasuke…, -seguía viendo Naruto hacia la guarida de Kotoko, que no puedo evitar derramar sus lágrimas tras pensar en todo lo que había logrado y que de un momento a otro había desaparecido, -no pude…no puede salvarlo…, le dije que como sea le quitaríamos ese sello…, le dije que todo estaría bien…ahora él…él…, -baja la mirada refugiándose en el cabello de Sakura que había quedado inconsciente tras la batalla.

-Ahora él sigue confiando en ti…, -le dice Hinata a punto de llorar al verlo así

-¿confiar?...

-Sasuke estaba preparado para un acontecimiento como este…por eso te dejó dicho que si algo le pasara…tú no desampararías a Shiori…, eso es lo que debes hacer ahora, debes ser fuerte, -lo anima, mientras todos atrás escuchan la conversación.

-y lo de Shiori…habrá alguna forma de romper ese sello…, -empieza Naruto

-y liberar a Terra…, -termina Gaara

-N…Naruto…, -le llama JIraiya, -de hecho…hay una forma

-Ero-senin?, ¿Cuál?, -lo mira esperanzado

-Es por eso que yo estoy aquí, -se une a la conversación Kaname

-¿Tú puedes hacerlo?

-NO…la persona que puede…la única ninja que ha desarrollado esa técnica para liberarte a ti…

Naruto abre grandes los ojos ante la aclaración, -a mí….

-es…Uzumaki Kushina…tu madre….

Empieza la música de cierre –Michi To You All (Aluto)(Naruto Shippuden end 2)

Naruto y Hinata abren la boca sorprendidos

FIN

Ó…

¿No lo es?

Todos caminan de regreso a Konoha

Un doctor niega con la cabeza ante Naruto, Sakura está acostada en una cama con una bata de hospital, Naruto se entristece

Naruto abraza a Shiori contra su pecho y Hinata lo mira entristecida

Sasuke abre lentamente los ojos, está vendado y acostado en una habitación oscura

Naruto y Hinata se casan y Hinata tira el ramo, Shizune lo cacha ante la sorpresa de todos

Naruto frente a Kushina, está tan sorprendido que no dice nada

Shiori ya un poco más grande baila frente al televisor, Naruto al verla se le une, Hinata los observa mientras carga a un bebé rubio entre sus brazos.

En blanco y negro Shiori baila frente al televisor, al verla Sakura le aplaude y Sasuke la mira recostado en la pared mientras sonríe.

Una foto de Shiori de bebé con Sakura y Sasuke se va poniendo negra, hasta oscurecerse por completo

CRÉDITOS

Una historia original de Sakura Zala

Argumentos Sakura Zala

Director de escena Sakura Zala

Cámaras Sakura Zala

Producción Sakura Zala

Casting Sakura Zala

Asesor creativo Saulen

Todos los personajes pertenecen a su creador, menos los de mi propia invención.

Agradecimientos especiales:

-Saulen

-Slafier

-Zeruel

-Rami-kun

-Alejita-chan

-Marisol

Muchas gracias por sus valiosos comentarios y apreciaciones acerca de este fic

Derechos reservados 2008

Enseguida vienen los errores de escena

Escena 3 capítulo 1

-Pero si hay que escoger a una persona que dará todo por proteger Konoha ese es Naruto, y si esta situación donde la quinta deja el cargo por los negocios que hay que mediar con las otras aldeas abre un nuevo camino para Naruto es algo que debe aprovechar, -dice convencido Sasuke

-Sasuke…, -lo mira alagado Naruto por esas palabras.

En ese momento Sasuke se empieza a sonreír a punto de reírse hasta que lo hace, -Oye Sakura, ¿cómo supones que yo diga esto?, por favor, Kono Usuratoncachi ga…

-quedará bonito Sasuke, por fa, -le digo yo

-bueno, bueno

Escena 7 capítulo 5

-Está bien…, tu te encargarás de sostenerlo Naruto, -le dice Neji cuando golpeará los puntos de chakra de Sasuke

-¿vas a golpearlo?

-no le voy a dar agua, -le dice Neji obvio

-ah…oye!!!!, -se alborota Naruto al captar que arruinó la escena

-la clave de la técnica es golpear los puntos, intentaré no hacerle daño en el proceso, mientras tanto tu Sakura le pasaras de tu Chakra para que las reservas no se bajen por completo en sus órganos vitales.

Sakura se ríe, mientras Naruto sigue enojado, Sasuke se sienta al ver que pierden el hilo de la escena

-Corte!!!!!!!!

Escena 4 capítulo 14

-¿Y de qué querías hablar eh Sasuke?, -se sienta Naruto al lado de su amigo, percatándose de la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos luego de mencionar estas palabras.

-Naruto…tu eres una persona confiable…estoy seguro que no habrá nada en este mundo…que te haga desfallecer…porque esa es tu manera de ser ninja…, -sonríe un poco tras mencionarlo, mientras juega con su hija que le agarra la mano, mientras la carga.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, pero…¿por qué me dices eso?, -se interesa en la extraña conversación el Hokage.

-¿hay algo…que te gustaría hacer…pero…no te atrevas Naruto?

-ja!, no me cambies el tema

-¡responde!

-bueno…quiero besar a Sakura-chan, -le dice parándose mientras se ríe

-Naruto!!!!

-Corte!!!!!!!!!!

La escena se pone negra

De la nada aparece el logo de NARUTO FUTATSU NO HIMITSU

Muy pronto…Toda Konoha quedará sumergida bajo un chakra enorme

-esos ojos…, -dice Shiori sorprendida

Un secreto que nadie se atreve a revelar…

Shiori se mira en el espejo

-por qué…no puedo desarrollar mi Byakugan…es como si no fuera hija de ellos!!!, -le pega al espejo, haciendo que el osos caiga de la repisa

Un enemigo inesperado…

-Io…Naruto…, -Naruto voltea, lleva la túnica de Hokage, sus ojos se abren enormes

La última de los Uchiha…

-Katón!, Goukakyo no jutsu!!!!!, -efectúa la técnica Shiori

No sabe que lo es…

-¿Qué es esto?...llora Shiori sostenida por Saito, sus ojos presentan el Sharingan.

Muy pronto…


End file.
